


Damaged: Part 1: Mewtwo

by Alex_Frost



Series: Damaged [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Disappearing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Living life to its fullest is never easy. A lesson Mewtwo learns the hard way after sustaining an injury that even his abilities cannot heal without help. With his new friends, he embarks on a journey that will define not only his place in the world, but that of his entire species.((I want to thank Cheshire for letting me take her old files and edit them and use them for my own purposes. I will be editing them as I need to, I have full creative licensing, but am going to be sticking mainly to what was originally written. Cheshire has started rewriting and posting on Fanfiction.net so if you would like to read them I'll put a link to her profile in a note.))





	1. Chapter 1: Lost

“I’m so sorry Two,” Sabrina whispered. Consciousness was slipping fast. She had to keep going, she had to help him. Her breath came in short choppy gasps, burning her throat and lungs. 

“I’m sorry…I think I lost them.” She tripped over a rock and her face bit the concrete. She didn’t let the Master-Ball she was holding roll away. It was too important for that. Her psychic powers were exhausted. _Maybe I should just quit…_  

“No I can’t.” Sabrina rolled over and looked up at the night sky.  _The stars._  
She pulled herself to her feet and started running for the Pokémon center. “This is all my fault.”   
  
********************************************************* 

Nurse Joy yawned and looked up. It had been a long night. Usually she would close up the center, but tonight that little nagging voice in the back of her head told her not to. Maybe she should, after all, it was on long nights like this that out of boredom she started talking to herself, and it took her a while to get out of the habit. 

Joy turned her attention to the computer next to her. “I need to get those reports typed up anyway.” Joy mumbled. At least she stopped shouting out loud. She had no sooner sat down, when the door weakly swung open followed by a loud thud. This was going to be a busy evening. Nurse Joy peeked around the monitor then gasped. 

Gym Leader Sabrina was crawling toward the counter. She held a blue and white Master Ball in her very tired hands. 

“Joy…H…h…help…this…Poké…mon.” 

Nurse Joy forgot completely about procedure and vaulted over the counter, on her way grabbing a cordless phone. “Hold on, I’m calling a hospital!” She absently picked the ball out of Sabrina’s hands and put it on the counter. 

“Help him...” 

“I will, just be still.” 

“My head hurts…” 

“Shh…” Joy couldn’t seem to hit the buttons fast enough. It seemed to take forever to hit three simple digits. Sabrina lay down on the floor and passed out. 

“Oh no.”  _Close the gates now Joy!_ “Right.” She stood up and reached over the counter. “Where’s that button?” She pushed aside a bunch of files, spilling them onto the floor. “There,” She hit the huge red button underneath a loose paper. The Pokémon Center echoed with the sound of chain link fences and gates rolling shut and locking.  _Lights off! Lights off!_  “I have no idea why I’m doing this.” 

“Hello? 911.” 

“Hello, this is Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center.” Joy ran across the room and turned off the light switch. “I have a seriously injured Pokémon Gym Leader here. She just came in, and she’s bleeding.” 

“Joy, calm down, I know you better than this.”   
The center was plunged in blackness. 

“What’s wrong? You sound scared.” 

“That’s because I am.” Joy sat down next to Sabrina, looking through the chain link. Dark shapes were moving around outside. “What?” 

“Joy? Joy?” 

“Someone is outside…” 

“I’m sending help right now.” 

“I need an ambulance.” Joy tried to regain control. “Hurry.”   
The dark shapes were walking up to the window. Joy could make out the large red “R”s on their chests. She sat still and silent. The Rocket members inspected to windows and doors, then left. 

“They didn’t see me…how didn’t they see me?” 

 _Easy you idiot, because despite the bright white dress you were in the shadows._  

“Joy!?” The phone screamed at her. 

“I’m here,” 

“Help is on the way.” 

“Good.” She hung up the phone. Joy could feel her heart hammering. The Center suddenly rang with a loud metallic pop. Joy screamed and scrambled away from the counter. “What was that?” She saw the Master Ball rolling away in the half-light. 

 

“It just fell off the counter Joy, it just…I am going to faint.” She looked down at Sabrina and then up at the ball. “She said to help him…” Joy gained her feet cautiously. “My first and foremost responsibility is for the Pokémon. She walked over to the ball and picked it up. The thing was almost totaled. A large scratch ran down the side taking some of the blue paint with it. A huge dent was in the side on the white half, but falling of the counter didn’t cause that. Not to mention some parts were scorched, and the “M” was all but non-existent. The ball itself felt heavy, meaning that a Pokémon of considerable size was inside. 

 

Red and blue lights ran across the back wall. Officer Jenny along with an ambulance had arrived. “Joy!” Jenny ran up to the door. “Joy! Are you alright?”   
“Now I am!” Joy ran behind the desk and opened the gates. “Jenny! I have got to tell you what happened!”   
  
  
**************************************************   
  
“Poor Sabrina.” Joy finally let Jenny go after she had filed a report. Jenny had suggested plenty of rest and chocolate, but Joy didn’t have time for either. Although it was rather kind of Jenny to give her some chocolates. That has been a tradition ever since they were children. On stormy nights they would sit, drinking hot chocolate and watching the lightning. When one had trouble, the other was there. 

 

“Trouble?” Joy smacked her head. “The ball!” Joy ran behind the counter and picked it up from a spot next to the computer. “Oh please be alive, please be alright…”  _Idiot! Of course it’s alive, otherwise the ball would’ve opened!_  “Please don’t let it be something dangerous.” 

 

Joy slammed open the door to the back room. Pokemon that had been sleeping peacefully earlier were now wide-awake from all the noise outside. Nurse Joy went to a small room. There was an observation table set in the center.  _Too much stress for one night, my sister in Pewter City would never behave like this._  “Here goes.” Joy activated the ball. Blue light instead of the familiar red spread across the table and solidified a form. The ball slipped from her hands and clattered on the floor.  _This is just too much; I need someone else here…_  

 

A long gray/purple shape lay on the table. Its chest slowly rose and fell with labored breathing. Joy had seen wounded Pokémon before, but not one like this. This was defiantly a rare one. It was facing her. Its eyes half open, as was its mouth. A long purple tail weakly twitched, slowly curling, and uncurling. “What happened?” She put a hand on the gray shoulder. It had skin, not fur, and was soft, like human skin. A slick feeling suddenly ran under her fingers. She pulled her hand away to reveal dark red almost black blood. “What happened big guy?” Joy walked around the table and ran her gaze from the tip of his feet to his tail, then a rather large dark red spot that seemed to pulsate from within. “What?” She came forward to study it. “Oh god…” 

Joy ran out of the room and grabbed the phone again. She quickly dialed a number then began babbling. It had taken her a full minute to realize that she had been staring at the back of its head, and the pulsating mass was its brain.   
  
  
**************************************************   
  
“So, what is this match about anyway Sabrina?” 

“I just wanted a friendly battle. It has been a while since I’ve had the chance to put my skills to the test. Trainers seem to be a vanishing breed lately.” Sabrina laid three Pokeballs on the table between them. “Me and you.” She blinked her big purple eyes. “Come on Giovanni, you know you want to.” 

Giovanni sat back in his chair a little further and rubbed his chin. “So be it.” An evil grin spread across his face. “Be in my gym in ten minutes.” 

“Make it five.” 

  
Sabrina took a place at one end of the huge remodeled Gym. Giovanni had really gone all out with this one. The floor was of League-grade clay, the lines were painted on professionally, and both combatants had little platforms to stand on. The walls were covered in carvings of all the known Pokémon. By habit, Sabrina scanned for her favorite, and then found him. In the spot where Giovanni was supposed to sit on high on his balcony. 

_Mewtwo?  
_

_I am here  
_

_Do you think you’re ready for this?  
_

_I Know I am.  
_

_Now we’re finally doing what many have tried and failed. It sucks that the law can’t touch him. No man has the right to capture all the worlds Pokémon for his own greed.  
_

_I Agree. Even though this is somewhat an act of revenge.  
_

_What if we lose?  
_

_Against what? He doesn’t have me and that eats him up every day of his life.  
_

_You sound as if you’re going to enjoy this.  
_

_Rest assured, I will.  
_

_Just stay hidden okay?  
_

_Sabrina, there is no need to state the obvious._  

Sabrina looked up and saw Giovanni take a seat in his chair, followed by two members of Team Rocket. But it took only a glance to see that they were not the infamous Jesse and James. Giovanni poured a glass of wine. “Are you ready to battle?” 

“Yes.” Sabrina chose a ball. 

“Three on three. Am I correct?” 

“Yep.” Sabrina raised the ball. “Kadabra, go!” A red bolt jumped from the ball and Kadabra formed on the floor. 

“Hmmmm…” Giovanni took a sip of his wine. “I’ll match you for it.” He snapped his fingers and his own Kadabra appeared. 

_You know Two, I really hate this guy.  
_

_I know the feeling._  

“Kadabra, Psybeam!” Sabrina shouted. 

“Teleport.” Giovanni said calmly. 

Giovanni’s Kadabra vanished before the beam could hit. Sabrina groaned. “Kadabra! Watch out!” 

Giovanni’s Kadabra appeared behind Sabrina’s and used Psybeam. 

_No, I mean, I REALLY hate this guy.  
_

_Calm down Sabrina. Who would have thought I would become friends with a human with a worse temper than mine?  
_

_You’re still not Haunter Two.  
_

_I’m not trying to be, but you do go overboard.  
_

_Just let me do this match.  
_

_Want me to help?  
_

_I can win this myself!  
_

_Alright._  

Sabrina yanked the Pokéball out of her pocket when Kadabra hit the clay and didn’t get up again. “Dammit.” She muttered under her breath. 

“You have improved a little bit Sabrina.” Giovanni poured another glass of wine. 

 _This guy just doesn’t stop drinking! How did he finish that one glass so quick?_  

“Well, I guess Kadabra can’t win them all.” Sabrina called Kadabra back.  _I Hate losing on purpose Two.  
_

_You did that on purpose?  
_

_Shut-up smart-ass._  

“I call Haunter.” Sabrina threw a ball on the floor. It had taken her forever to get Haunter in the ball. She finally had to get Mew2 to weaken him for her so the ghost would go in a ball, and now the brat wasn’t coming out.  _Two?_  

Haunter suddenly shot out of the ball. 

 _Thank you Two_  

“A Haunter?” Giovanni snapped his fingers again. “I’ll match you yet another time.” 

Sabrina winced as Haunter lost the match. Even though her own Haunter was more powerful, all her Pokémon had strict orders to botch the match somehow. Haunter was an excellent actor. 

“You’re not even trying.” Giovanni said from his balcony. His Persian sat at his side, enjoying a good head scratch. 

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this Two.  
_

_We can’t turn back now.  
_

_Are you ready then?  
_

_Yes._  

“I have one more Pokémon.” Sabrina folded her arms. “I call, Mewtwo.” 

Giovanni sat up from his chair a little, almost throwing his face in total light. Mewtwo floated down from the high ceiling and set softly down on the clay floor. 

 _You have rebuilt the arena._  

“Yes, but when I did, I also added a few improvements. I knew you’d be back.” 

Sabrina looked around. The panels she had been admiring before suddenly slid open revealing machinery beyond. Her body vibrated with Mew2’s sudden psychic field. She turned her gaze to Mewtwo, who was staring intently at Giovanni. Even in the shadows, she could see that Giovanni was glaring back. 

The machinery behind the panels came alive and shot out, all aiming for Mewtwo. 

 _Two! Watch out!_  

 _What?_  He turned and froze when pieces of metal restraining armor started homing in on him. _Barrier!_  But nothing happened. He tried to move but found he couldn’t.  _I can’t move, why? I’ve never been this frightened before…_  

“Two!!” 

The memories of the armor rose from their graves, ghosts coming back to haunt him when he least needed it. The helmet was getting closer, it had swung around, and he could see the view screen on the inside. A weight suddenly slammed into his leg, knocking him over. His first thought was that a leg-cuff had gotten him, but the cuffs were not that big. What had hit him? Mewtwo spun around and saw the armor engulf Sabrina. Bright electric blue and white bolts circled her body. The armor wasn’t designed for her, and the shock was overloading her nervous system. Then shorted out the armor itself. The electricity stopped suddenly and Sabrina fell to the floor in a crumpled lifeless heap.  _No!_

 _Sabrina!_  Mewtwo flew over and landed next to her. She had actually managed to slam him a good distance. 

Mewtwo landed and started tearing the armor off.  _No! Sabrina! Breathe!_  

Sabrina moaned as he pulled off the helmet. “Two…Get out,” 

“Oh this is touching.” Giovanni stood up on his balcony. Persian stood as well. 

“Get out, this was a bad idea,” Sabrina sat up weakly. 

 _I’m not leaving my best friend._  

“You know Sabrina, there’s one thing I’ve learned Pokemon aren’t immune to.” He pulled something from his coat. “A bullet.” 

Mewtwo felt a weight hit his head with a force he couldn’t describe. The Arena echoed with a somewhat muted pop.  _What?_  He froze, then put a hand to his head. 

“Two?” Sabrina sat up fully. “Two??” 

“You have no need to worry about the little science experiment. One more shot and he’s out of both of our miseries.” 

Sabrina didn’t hear him. She froze when a small trickle of dark red blood started seeping between Mewtwo’s fingers. A familiar taste of iron came into her mouth. She only felt that taste when she saw blood, and there was a lot of blood. “Two?” 

“You are no longer needed Mewtwo.” Giovanni fired. 

Sabrina snapped out of her stupor and whipped out a Masterball. She captured a still shocked Mewtwo before the bullet hit, then tucked the ball under her arm and ran. 

“Makes the game a bit more interesting.” Giovanni hit a button on his side table. “Persian, after her.” Persian jumped from the balcony and started after Sabrina who was making a run for the hall at the far end of the Arena. 

 _I’m sorry Two, I can’t believe it. The bastard shot him in the head, right in his head…What kind of monster is this Gym leader?_  

She heard a loud growl behind her and turned, Persian was coming up the hall fast. “Kadabra go! Our lives depend on it!” 

“Kadabra!” 

Sabrina turned and kept running. Kadabra knew how to take care of himself, and knew the way home. Team Rocket Members seemed to come from the very stones that the walls were made of. They jumped in her path, tackled her, shot at her, and even tried to get their Pokemon to battle her. “Haunter!” Confronted by a new prize, half of them turned to battle Haunter, the others continued coming after Sabrina.  _I guess all those years on track paid off._  A door that opened to the outside came into view at the end of the hall.  _Almost there,_  

__  


Giovanni suddenly stepped from the shadows. Sabrina felt a stinging pain and force come across her face, then the rough feeling of cinder block on her cheek. Her lungs felt as if they were burning. The ball fell from her hands when she slid to the floor. Giovanni pushed the button in with his toe and the ball opened. The blue bolt came and a rather confused Mew2 solidified on the floor. His head was still bleeding, and seemed to be getting worse. 

 _Mewtwo?_  Sabrina tried to contact him. She went scrambling for the Masterball. 

“Stop.” Giovanni fired again. It narrowly missed her hand. Mewtwo rested his gaze on Giovanni, his eyes glowing blue. 

 _Mew2??_  Sabrina tried again. He wasn’t answering.  _Mew2!?!_  

A low deep evil chuckle started in Giovanni’s throat. “You fool, I made you. I know how to stop you. I only clipped the side of your head, nothing lethal, but enough to knock your powers offline. Now stop acting stupid and make your decision. Either stay with me or die.” 

 _He doesn’t know any attacks other than psychic ones,_  Sabrina tried to think. Giovanni lowered the gun and placed the barrel between Mewtwo’s eyes. The Pokemon’s head tilted back a little from the pressure. 

“Choose.” 

 _Sabrina…_  His mental voice was weak and strained.  _Help me…_  

Sabrina looked Mewtwo over. How could he fight back?  _Idiot! He’s a Pokemon! Make him realize that!_  “Um…Mewtwo! Tail-whip!” 

“Tail-whip?” Giovanni repeated. 

Mewtwo suddenly stood and spun around. Giovanni was thrown down the hall toward the Gym floor. Half a dozen Team Rocket members jumped out of the way. In a rage, Giovanni pulled him self to his feet. 

“Tackle!” 

Mewtwo rushed in and hit Giovanni hard with his shoulder, sending the man the rest of the way to the Arena. The Pokémon then started hopping back to Sabrina. 

“Hurry!” Sabrina grabbed the Masterball again; she could hear Mewtwo close behind her. Giovanni sat up from the floor. “Come on Two!” 

 _I’ve got a bad feeling suddenly._  The air was suddenly still and seemed to condense. Sabrina felt Mewtwo’s weight knock her to the floor, then land on top of her. “Two,” She looked over at her hand and saw a few dark drops of blood on it. “No.” She pulled herself out from under his weight and looked over her shoulder. The iron taste was back, and it felt like she was going to give up her lunch. “Mewtwo…” 

“Better run Sabrina.” Giovanni limped up the hall. “Makes the hunt even more enjoyable.” 

One purple eye slowly opened. Sabrina picked up the Masterball and put him inside. Giovanni had stopped his advance, but several members of Team Rocket were closing in fast. 

Sabrina stood up and started running. She didn’t care about her own life. She was determined to keep the Promise they had made to each other.   
  
  
*********************************************************   
  
“It’s really been a game of ‘Who’s that Pokemon’.” Nurse Joy said as she opened a door and turned on a light switch. “It must have been horrible for my sister that night. First Team Rocket, then this poor thing. When she called our parents they could barely make out what she was saying. But that’s enough about me. I‘m so glad you could come, and bring your Pokemon expertise.” 

“I’m glad to be of service Nurse Joy, and call me Bill, makes my formal title much easier.” 

“Very well then.” She led him around a small table filled with different super potions. She pushed another button on the right side wall. “Stand back please.” A section of the back wall started sliding open, reveling a huge green tank with a Kangaroo-like Pokemon inside. Occasionally little strands of bubbles would run up the side of the tank. “Usually we use this set-up for water Pokemon, but this was the only way I knew how to stabilize his condition without harming him.” 

“Oh…” Bill came slowly forward and put his hands on the glass. “He’s beautiful. —I have never seen this kind before, yet he is very familiar somehow.” He ran his hands along the smooth glass of the tank, tracing the outlines of the shape. “What had happened?”   
“Gym Trainer Sabrina brought him in one night. She was pretty beat up. She gave my sister a

Masterball and he was inside.” 

 _Where am I?_  

“Where is she now?” 

 _My head_  

“She’s been in a coma for the past month.” 

 _Sabrina?_  

“Poor girl,” 

Mewtwo tried to project his thought.  _Sabrina?_  Pain exploded in his mind, one cold long white flash that eventually settled into a dull red/purple throb. It felt as if someone had ripped his skull open and decided to stomp on its contents. 

“Joy! Look!” Bill pointed to the tank. The huge purple Pokemon was holding its head and thrashing around. His face wore an expression of pure torment. “He’s conscious, can you get him out?” 

“See if you can get him to stop moving!” She jumped back when a huge purple tail hit the glass.   
Mewtwo froze for a moment, every move brought a new wave of pain. Beyond the faded green glass, he saw a small round face pressed against the cold surface. It was the first time he had opened his eyes to survey his new surroundings. The face was rather pleasant and cheerful, with what looked like green hair. The face was shouting, but Mewtwo couldn’t hear. 

 _I need to get out! Where am I? What is this prison?_  He started moving again, trying to use any attack he could think of to break the glass. Instead pain exploded again, consuming his head in a wave of solid pressure and red/black pain that was followed by a nauseating white heat then subsided in waves of red/purple pulsating pressure.  _My head…what is wrong with me?_  

The water slowly started to drain. Mew2 felt his feet touch the grating on the bottom, and then lacking the energy to stand, he fell and lay down on his side, still holding his head. The green glass slid down. Bill came forward and reached out, touching the huge gray/purple shoulder. 

“Poor thing, what happened? Who are you?” 

_I am--_  Pain again, accompanied by ringing in his ears. He couldn’t project his voice telepathically. Then came the almost expected flash. Cold and white, almost as if some rare variety of Pikachu had gotten loose in his head and was hell-bent on using every attack in it’s little fluffy body. 

Bill backed away a bit when the Pokemon held its head again. So far, it was in a fetal position holding its head. “What now?” He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed at a bit of blood seeping from an ear. “What’s this?” He turned around to Nurse Joy. “What did you say had happened to him?” 

“My sister wasn’t much help, but on examination, it looked like he had been shot in the back of his head. We managed to fix all we could, but there was some damage.” 

 _What is going on?? Where is Sabrina? What is causing this pain?_ Mewtwo’s eyes slowly opened and examined the room he was in. A table, light pink walls, two Humans, five chairs, and aside from what he was laying in, there was nothing else. 

“Joy, I think we’re dealing with a psychic Pokemon. The injury must have destroyed something that enabled him to use his powers. That would be explain why he was fighting so much.” 

 _WHAT??_  

“It’s really amazing he’s even alive.” Joy walked over to Mewtwo. “We tried our best an almost had a family reunion bring in as many people as we could to save him, but some of his brain was damaged, and had to be removed.” 

 _My brain?? MY BRAIN???_  Mewtwo picked his head up and opened his eyes in disbelief. 

“I think he heard you.” Bill said softly. 

 _Human, you couldn’t even imagine…My brain…No! This cannot be! I am worthless without my powers! I cannot speak or communicate!_  

“What do we do with him until Sabrina comes out of her coma?” Joy asked Bill. 

 _COMA???_  

“I will take care of and study him.” 

Mewtwo pushed back the memory of the scientists. I will not be studied! I will not be kept in a ball for personal use! I must tell them! I must find Sabrina! Why all of this at once? Why now? I Must speak!

“m…mm…” Bill and Joy watched the obvious struggle on the Pokemon’s face. 

“mmm….” 

“Is it trying to speak?” 

“I believe so,” I can do this, I remember the way the words sounded, even how they were spelled. If I can just make the sounds, if I can convey the idea… 

“Mmm…Mew…Mewtwo.” His eyes suddenly opened wide and purple. So that’s it, I am just a normal Pokemon. I cannot say anything other than my name. “Did he say ‘MewTwo’?” Joy asked softly. 

“Yes,” Bill was in another world. “Mewtwo.” 

Mewtwo covered his face with his hand. I must find Sabrina, even though I am no use to her now. 

******************************************************** 

“Here ya go Bill!” Joy said cheerfully. “One dented, blasted, totaled Master Pokéball.” 

“Heavens! This is what He came in??” 

“Yes, and he was very reluctant to get back in. I had to sneak up on him.” She gave him a pack of papers. “Read these before you let him out. The guy is very bitter and dangerous. He put a few holes in the walls with those legs of his, and not to mention he totally freaked out the other Pokemon at the center. I hope you know what you’re getting into Bill.” 

“I’ve dealt with chaotic Pokemon before. Mew2 will be safe.” 

“I’ve dealt with bad Pokemon before too, but this guy takes the cake. Be careful.” 

“Thank you Joy.” 

“You’re welcome.”   
  
*********************************************************   
  
Mewtwo found himself on a stone floor suddenly. The last thing that was in his conscious memory was hopping up a long light pink hallway being chased by Nurse Joy. At least he left some good size holes in the walls for her trouble. He turned and saw a half opened Masterball on the floor.  _I HATE those things!_  He turned and whacked it with his tail. The ball went flying and smashed to crystalline shards on a stone pillar behind him. 

“My, my… I knew some Pokemon hated being inside those things, but you take it to a whole new level.” Bill said around the lip of a coffee mug. “Welcome to my home. My name is Bill.” He put the mug down on a coffee table and came forward. Mewtwo looked around and found himself in a large room with a cathedral ceiling and what looked like a throne at one end. “Oh, the décor.” Bill gestured to the rest of the room. “It used to be a church, then a Pokemon Gym, now it’s just Home.” 

 _Where am I?_ He held his head and almost fell over.  _Oh yeah, that._  

“I wish I knew some way to help you.” Bill picked up his coffee mug. “Are you hungry.” 

 _Let’s see if can at least remember how to nod._  Mewtwo nodded. 

“So you do understand.” Bill led him through a small doorway. “This is the kitchen. I don’t have a very good variety of Pokemon food but I’ll see what I can find.” He started fishing around through his cupboards. 

Mewtwo stepped foot in a rather large kitchen. An island was in the middle that contained a stove surface, and a few scattered cutting boards. The floor and the countertops were red tile. Perfectly matching the red brick, the rest of the kitchen was made of. In one corner was a huge chrome refrigerator. Mewtwo started walking toward it, but his attention was stolen by a huge bay window that gave a view of the ocean and steeply sloping cliffs.  _I could stand here for hours._  

“Wonderful view eh?” Bill pulled a few jars down from the cupboard. “Like I said, I don’t have very many varieties of Pokemon food, but I’ll do my best.” He chose a jar, then turned and saw a

long purple tail coming from the open fridge door. Mewtwo raised his head. A piece of lettuce dangled out of his mouth and he had the whole head in his hand. A little nibble and the lettuce was gone. 

“I suppose you know what you’re after then.” Bill watched silently as Mewtwo ripped another piece of the head of lettuce and tried the screen door behind him. It opened with the patented screen door rattle and creek, then slammed shut when he went out side. Bill grabbed his coffee and went to join him. “Mewtwo?” He plopped down in a chair on the balcony. A few Pidgey flew overhead. “I know that you are a rare and special Pokemon, and that you can speak, -- or once could. You must be very intelligent. I can see the frustration in your eyes. If there’s anything I can do, let me know somehow.” 

Mewtwo nodded.  _I’m getting quite good at that._  

“My home is your home until you recover, maybe even longer. But for now, enjoy the lettuce. You'll need your strength.” 

 _More than you know human..._  He ripped off another piece. Bill took his drink and left.  _All of this suddenly. Where is Sabrina? How long was I unconscious? I would run from here, but I have nothing to protect myself, or any knowledge of where I am. Why can’t I use my powers? Can’t speak, can’t do anything. Just sit around and waste space._  

“Mew!” 

 _Mew?_  Mew2 turned and saw the a little pink Pokemon hovering, its eyes as always were inquisitive. _What--_  He held his head again. The pain slowly subsided. 

“Mew mew?”  **What’s wrong?**  

 _How can I speak to him?_  

 **“I can hear you just fine.”**  

 _How?_  

 **“Have you forgotten? I can read minds too!”** Mew floated in closer.  **“Where have you been?”**

_With a friend. Sabrina. You were right. Giovanni has been capturing all the Pokemon for his own personal collection. Sabrina and I tried to stop him. Now she’s in a coma, and I was shot in the_

_head. I lost my powers. I’m no use to anyone now._  

 **“Sounds like you’ve been busy.”**  Mew made a few bubbles.  **“As for your powers, they’ll return. It’ll take some time. In the meantime, lighten up! Learn some humility! Enjoy the vacation!”**  

 _What vacation? That’s not funny Mew._  

 **“Not to you.”**  He flipped around a few times. 

 _Stop joking, I have nothing left._  

 **“You’re alive ain’t ya?”**  Mew saw his expression grow suddenly distant.  **“Life is a learning experience. Now that you have time, learn all you can.”**  

 _And what are you going to do?_  

 **“I’m gonna sleep!”** He flipped a few more times.  **“You should get some sleep too.”**  

_I suppose I must._

**“Great! See ya later!”**  

 _Where are you going?_  

 **“Home!”**  

Mewtwo watched Mew’s form disappear from sight.  _I want to go home too. I want my hammock. I want to spend half the night sitting up with Sabrina again. I want my books. I want life back to how it was before…I want to fly._  Mewtwo ripped off another piece of lettuce.  _She told me to live…but why does it have to hurt so much?_    
  
*************************************************************   
  
“Hold on! Just a minute!” Bill ran into the main room and picked up the phone. “Hello?” 

“Hi Bill! It’s Nurse Joy! I called to see how Mewtwo was doing.” 

“Oh Joy! It’s been nearly a month since last we talked. Is Sabrina out of it yet?” 

“Sadly, no.” 

“That’s sad to hear. Mewtwo has been doing fine. He hasn’t regained his powers yet, but I think he has managed to fit into life here.” 

“Do tell.” 

“Well, for instance, he has a set pattern in his day. Morning, it’s black coffee with lots of sugar…”

“You let him have coffee?!?” 

“He refuses the pellets. I’ve tried even sneaking them into his food. The result was one very large bruise from that tail of his.” 

“He hit you?!” Joy shouted, causing Bill to hold the phone away from his ear. 

“It was my fault, back to what I was saying. Coffee in the morning, followed by toast, no butter on it, he despises dairy products, --usually jam or jelly accompanies breakfast. Cereals without milk, he prefers Cheerios, and usually follows it up with a gallon of orange juice. Lunch consists of fruits and dinner is always one huge salad.” 

“Not much in the meat department is he?” 

“I could understand why.” Bill played with the phone cord. “He is great company, even though sometimes a bit cold, but then, I suppose it’s his nature. After breakfast he goes for long walks outside, and I can usually find him by the cliffs. After dinner he reads, or watches the news with me.” 

“He reads?” 

“Oh yes, anything he can get his hands on!” Bill traced the bricks on the wall with his finger. 

“And he can write-—very nice handwriting I might add.” 

“Amazing, It’s a good thing I have him scheduled for a check-up soon.” 

“You want me to take him there then?” 

“Yes, and then you may be able to take him to the hospital to see Sabrina.” 

“That is good news.” 

“Where is Mewtwo now?” 

“Um…” Bill peeked out the nearest window. “He’s outside, by the cliffs, He spends a lot of time there. I think he just looks at the ocean,” 

“I have him scheduled for the 22nd.” 

“I’ll tell him. He’ll be happy.” Bill sighed. “Or what ever passes for happy in his mind.” 

“Good! I’ll see you then!” Joy’s end clicked lightly.   
Bill hung up the phone, then looked out of the window again. Mew2 was sitting down with his back toward the lighthouse. Staring at the ocean. “I’ll just tell him when he comes back in.”   
  
****************************************************   
  
_I’ve been round and round this so many times. I’ve come to accept somewhat that I can’t use my powers, and the ones I can use are no use to me anyway. Even those cause much pain._ He sighed and looked up at the clouds. A small pink form lightly skittered on the silver surface, then vanished. _Mew is never far. Why does he care so much about me? It’s because of me the majority of the Pokemon have been captured._ Vague memories of capturing herds of Tauros and Gyrados rose in his mind. _And now I can’t even fix what I‘ve done How long can this continue? What will become of me?_  He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were building on the horizon.  _A storm is coming._  He stood and went back inside the lighthouse. 

 

“Nurse Joy called today,” 

 _Wonderful._  Mew2 started fishing around through the cupboards for his bag of croutons. 

“In about a week, I need to take you back to the Pokemon Center for a check-up.” 

 _I can barely contain my joy._  He thought sarcastically then found the croutons and dumped them in his salad. 

Bill watched the Pokémon come to the table and sit down. “She managed to track down Sabrina, and which hospital she’s in. After your appointment, we’ll go see her.” 

Mewtwo looked at his hands. Bill had been very understanding of him, even went out of his way to buy a fork that Mewtwo could use with his huge fingers.  _I strive so much to be human, to be accepted, yet I’m not human, and I am accepted—unconditionally so by both Sabrina and Bill. The human has tried so hard to make me feel comfortable. Even Mew has not given up on me. I suppose that I have been a little ungrateful at the time I need help the most. It is so hard to beat down my pride and ask for it though._  

Bill felt confusion settle in as a sly smile spread across the Pokemon’s face. Mew2 didn’t usually smile at all, let alone at dinner. 

“Th…th…thank …you…Bill.” 

Bill backed away from the table and stood up. Mewtwo liked seeing humans in this state of confusion. Bill looked around the room trying to find the source of the voice and finally let his worried gaze settle on Mew2. “You said that didn’t you.” 

“Y…y…yes.” Mew2 was forced to broaden his smile at Bills display of confusion.  _Great, soon_

 _I’ll start giggling uncontrollably like Mew._  

Bill sat back down, his face alive with curiosity. “How did you learn how to talk?” 

“I…Taught…My…self.” He struggled with the words. “It…is…very…hard for…Po..Po..” He rested his head in his hand.  _Think!_  “For…Po…”  _Dammit_  “Pok-Mew.”   
Bill tried to suppress his smile as Mew2’s eyes rolled sarcastically upward. It wasn’t working. 

“For, Po-kay-mon,” He spat out every syllable.  _There!_  “To speak.” 

“I can tell.” Bill’s eyes seemed to grow bigger by the minute. “But you have managed to accomplish it in a few short days! How amazing!” 

“Be…fore… I would…speak… with… my…mind.”  _This is gonna take forever._  “I cannot…now.” 

“Why?” 

“This…pain…comes.” He tapped his head. 

“Does your head hurt now?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll bet you feel a bit relived now that you have some of the skill back.” Bill finally commenced to taking a bite of his dinner. 

“Mewtwo.” He hit his head, then hissed. “Yesssss.” 

“Struggling a bit?” 

 _A bit??_  

“Extraordinary! Even though you have managed to speak human tongue, you still revert back to Poke-speak—-I don’t mean it in a bad way, I’m just theorizing aloud. Each Pokemon has its own unique language, as complex as humans. Amazing that you know them all fluently,  _And English!_  Oh the thesis I could write!” 

“I am… _not_ …a…research project…” Mewtwo picked up his fork. 

“I never said you were.” Bill said around the lip of his coffee mug. He decided the best thing to do right now was humor the Bad-tempered Pokemon who happened to have a very sharp object in his hand. “So, what happened?” 

It took the better part of an hour and plenty of goof-ups before the whole story was out. When 

Mewtwo finished, his command of Human-speak had defiantly improved. 

“So let me get this right,” Bill finished off his third cup of coffee. “You and Sabina tried to stop Giovanni, but you got shot in the head instead, right?” 

“Essentially.” 

Bill was suddenly silent. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms. “Your speech has gotten much better.” He said softly. Mew2 was starting to become familiar with Bills avoidance techniques. 

“In all honesty, is it hard to face that a human could be so cruel?” Mew2 finished off his third bowl of salad. “Why does it hurt you so much? Do you feel the same?” 

“I feel this way because you are special. As a scientist and researcher, it angers me that someone could be so heartless to a clearly gifted Pokemon like you.” Bill put his empty mug down. His face seemed to be searching for questions, for clues into what should be done. “How do we stop him? Do you hate him for what he did to you?” 

“I hate him with an intensity I cannot describe at present.” 

“But—“ 

“I can do nothing at present.” Mewtwo seemed suddenly even more cold than usual. 

“I didn’t mean to anger you.” Bill found himself sitting at the table with a tightly wound ball of purple frustration. Mewtwo was capable of such intense emotions. He looked out the window as if distracted. “I’m sorry.” 

“You have been more than generous on your part. I just want to find Sabrina and get my life back.” 

“You really care about her don’t you?” 

“She is my best friend. I feel for her like no human can.” 

“She must be a remarkable woman to earn your friendship.” Bill looked back at Mew2. 

“She would say the same of you.”   
  
***********************************************************   
  
“I am not getting inside that thing.” Mewtwo folded his arms and put his weight on one leg. 

“It’s the only way I can ensure your safety. Now just get inside the ball.” 

“No.” 

“This Masterball cost me a lot, now come on!” 

“I am not getting in the ball.” Mewtwo stepped back, keeping his gaze fixed on the blue and white orb. _I need to make a Pokéball capable of capturing humans and then they can see how much they like it. Then again it might sell really well with parents. I hate those balls!_

“You want to walk the whole way to the train station? Then I have to pay for your ticket as well!” Bill shouldered his backpack and locked his front door behind him. The wind picked up and carried a small lock of green hair with it. 

“You won’t have to pay for me. Pokemon ride free.” 

“If you say so.” Bill put the ball away in his backpack. “Lets get going.” He started walking. Mewtwo followed awkwardly behind him. “Your speech has been getting much better, I’ve barely heard a ‘mew’ out of you. Except for last night when you slammed your toes against that chair. That one sounded like a curse.” 

“It was.” Mewtwo looked around anxiously.  _Stupid human! We’re going to be late! And this kind of walking just doesn’t cut it!_ “You don’t know much about traveling do you?”   
“What do you mean?” 

“The train station is a few miles away. We left the lighthouse late. We are not going to make it.” 

“Nothing I do about it now.” 

“Stupid human.” Mew2 kneeled. “Get on.” 

“Stupid??” Bill looked at the inviting back. “If you insist.” He climbed on and swung his legs over each side. 

Mew2 felt his weight settle, then stood up fully. “There’s a good reason my legs are this huge.” 

“I never said anything about…” Bill held on for dear life when the Pokemon suddenly launched up the trail. It was like flying, sometimes on level with the ground, other times it seemed as if he could touch the very tree-tops. “Two…this is so fun! When did you learn this?” 

“I’m a Pokémon, you don’t think that I know my own skills?” He settled into a steady hopping sprint. “You didn’t think I spent all day out there starting at the ocean did you? I was bored, so I

ran.” 

“I wonder how fast we’re going.” Bill wrapped his arms around the huge shoulders. The miles seemed to melt away, and even though Bill was feeling a bit fatigued, Mew2 was still keeping a steady pace. “This is even better than a motorcycle!” 

“Just sit still alright?” Mewtwo looked over his shoulder and saw the train coming up behind them. 

“We’re not going to make it,” He poured on the speed. Bill held tighter and laid his head down on Mewtwo’s back. 

“I can’t believe this. He’s outdistancing the train…” Bill watched the train slowly drop off. 

“Even with me on his back…” 

“Oww!” 

“What? Pulled a muscle?” 

“No, almost tripped over a pine cone.” Mewtwo could feel the human’s sudden fear.  _Yeah, I guess it is scary thinking about me falling and his body going flying down the trail…heh I enjoy it._  “We’re not going to make it at this pace, I need to…” 

“Twooooooooo!!!!” Bill screamed as the Pokemon proceeded to jump off a cliff and go sliding down a steep rocky incline. “What are you?!?!” 

“I am Mewtwo. The greatest Pokemon in the world.” He smirked. 

“We need to work on that ego.” Bill felt himself slide off the huge back. “Two! I’m slipping!”   
Mewtwo hit the sandy beach and skidded to a halt, Bill slid off at the last moment and went rolling a few feet. “I do not have a big ego--it's not bragging if it's the truth.” He kneeled again. 

“Now get back on,” 

Bill very reluctantly climbed on the gray/purple back again. Mewtwo didn’t even wait for him to be fully on before he took off again. 

 _Stupid sand, slows me down._  

__  


They reached the train station in more or less one piece. Bill was frozen to Mew2’s back and didn’t get off until the Pokemon told him to. “Next time, don’t hold on so tightly. Makes it hard to breathe.”   
  
**********************************************************   
  
“He frightens me Joy.” Bill spoke into a cell phone. “This is defiantly no normal Pokemon. He’s extremely intelligent and powerful. Very, very powerful. And fast. Did I mention fast?” 

“Calm down Bill, where is he now?” She said at the other end. Bill had called her up in a panic a few moments before on the train. He sounded really scared, yet excited at the same time. 

“He’s sleeping beside me. That run I told you about a moment ago must have tired him out a little.” 

“If worse comes too worse, you can always use the Masterball.” 

“But I don’t want to lose his trust. I’ve worked so hard to gain it.” Bill looked up at Mewtwo’s sleeping face. “I wonder what kind of powers he has—or had. If he’s this powerful and intelligent…Lord I hate to think about what would happen if he did have all his powers back. I’ve been trying to access any information on him, but I can’t find any or I’m locked out.” 

“I think I can help with that. Lately I’ve been getting some weird injuries here, so I hired a hacker to get into Team Rockets computer systems.” 

“How did you suspect Team Rocket?” 

“Trainers never shut up.” 

“Oh.” Bill smiled. 

“Anyway, I found this information on Mewtwo. I hope it helps.” 

“Are you sending it to me then?” 

“Yes, it should be in your e-mail box…now.” 

“Thank you joy.” Bill hung up then pulled out his laptop and dialed up on the line the train provided. He downloaded the files then sat back. “Oh…my…God…” 

***********************************************************   
  
“Your performance wasn’t up to par today.” Giovanni’s shape appeared on the balcony. 

 _You said we were partners._  

“And you believed me? No Mewtwo.” He looked down at the Pokemon who was tugging at the restraints as usual. “You are a toy like all the rest.” Giovanni pushed a button and the balcony gently glided down to Mewtwo’s level. 

 _I am not a toy._  

Giovanni walked forward, grinned slyly, then suddenly reached out and grabbed the bottom of the helmet. He yanked it closer, his breath started fogging up the view window. “Look! I made you!” He shook the helmet harshly. “I can unmake you! You belong to me!” 

 _I was never your toy._  Mew2 looked at Giovanni with cold eyes. _I will not obey you any longer._    
Giovanni suddenly wrapped his hand around Mew2’s neck. The Pokemon couldn’t fight back; the armor was draining any power he had left after the day’s battles. “Feel this Mew2? This is what it’s like to be helpless. Get used to it. Because that’s what you are without me. Helpless and weak.” 

Consciousness was slipping away. It was almost bliss, no pain, no hate. It was like…   
He was ripped back to reality by a harsh slap. Giovanni had removed the helmet for the soul purpose of causing harm. “You are nothing, become accustomed to it.” 

 _Never._  

Giovanni pushed the helmet back on. “You still defy me?” He went back to his elevator and pushed a button on the back wall. “Very well then, I still have ways to break you. You are not immune to everything.” 

A buzzing started in his feet and worked it’s way up his body. Mew2 braced himself against the electric shock he knew was coming. That was the way these fights always ended.   
  
  
**********************************************************   
  
“AAAHHHHHHH!!!” Mewtwo stood up and almost fell over the seat in front of him. Bill

yanked his laptop up before it could plummet to certain doom. 

“What happened? Are you alright?” Bill put his laptop down slowly. 

 _Oh my head…_  

“What’s wrong? Bad dream?” 

 _I wish he would stop with the questions already._  Mewtwo sat down, and took his hand away from his head. The little white Pikachu had calmed down, and his head had now settled into the familiar red/purple throb. He turned toward Bill. The human’s eyes were wide with shock and fear.  _He fears me even though…_  Mewtwo saw that the back pack was open and the Masterball peeked through.  _Even though I’ve been living with him for the past month he would think nothing of putting me inside that thing? I have done nothing to--_  

“I’m sorry.” Bill looked away and took the Masterball out of the backpack. “I shouldn’t have even brought the thing. Here.” He gave the blue and white ball to Mewtwo. 

 _What???_  

“You’ve trusted me with your life, I can at least trust you not to take mine.” Bill almost snickered at the expression of confusion on the usually stern face. The heavy eyebrows had all but disappeared leaving wide purple expressionate dark eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Mewtwo looked down as the huge heavy ball landed in his hand. The ginormous “M” stenciled on the ball didn’t seem as scary anymore. He blinked and gave the ball back to Bill. “I can trust you a little longer.” 

Bill put the ball away. The expression on his face matching Mew2’s 

 _Great, now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside._  

Bill searched for something to say. He was unable to look out the window because Mewtwo had insisted on that seat. Finally, he came up with one. “What was the dream about?” 

“Bad memories.” 

“Want to share?” 

“No.” 

Bill once again found himself staring at those eyes again. “Such large expressionate eyes, so intelligent.” Bill whispered softly. 

“What are you babbling about now human?” 

“I just can't get over your eyes. They glow with intelligence.” 

“Isn’t that a pick-up line?” 

“Pick-up line?” Bill blinked a few times. 

Mewtwo couldn’t help but smile and giggle this time. His language had changed, but his laugh hadn’t. “Twooo…Twoooo…” 

“Two two?” Bill smiled and started giggling as well. 

“Stop, it’s not, twoooo…funny…” 

“Oh yes, it is!” Bill tried covering his mouth. 

“Meeewww twwoooo…stop it! You’re making meeeww smile!” 

“Meeeww twoooo.” Bill mimicked his laugh. 

“Mewtwo!” Mewtwo snorted.  _I need to stop, this is stupid._  

“Mewtwo, I’m sorry,” Bill calmed down a bit. “I didn’t know it sounded like a pick-up line” 

Mewtwo smiled as they settled into a comfortable silence. Bill spoke up at his elbow. 

“You know, you’re cute when you smile.” 

Once again the train erupted in laughter.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
“This won’t hurt him right?” Bill leaned asked Nurse Joy. 

“Oh no, these particular scans are just about painless.” She escorted Bill to a tiny room. Through a huge piece of plate glass, they could see Mewtwo laying awkwardly on a small white table. 

“He doesn’t look too comfortable.” 

“I’m not.” Mewtwo’s voice drifted over the intercom. “You try laying on your back when you have a tail as big as mine.” 

“Well you know what they say about tails Mr. Two.” 

Mewtwo half sat up and almost fell off the table.  _She would pick this time to get a sense of humor._

 _That was a good one though._  

“This will only take a minute Mr. Two.” Joy said over the intercom. She was smiling. 

“You must be one of the odd balls in your family.” Bill spoke up. 

“Nah, I just like to make people laugh. It makes their experiences here much better.” 

“Joy,” Mewtwo’s voice came again. “It’s either Mewtwo or just plain Two. That Mr. Two stuff has to go!” 

“I understand.” She smiled again until Mewtwo laid back down. She could understand how Bill would be a little frightened of him. She would defiantly never be able to have a six foot seven creature living in her house that refused to get into a Pokéball and was perfectly capable of doing harm. There had to be alot of trust between them. 

Mewtwo felt his head touch the small pillow on the table. His eyes followed a small revolving camera the seemed to map out the path it was going to take around his head. 

“If you don’t stay still, I can’t get a good picture.” 

 _Okay…_  Mewtwo grabbed the sides of the table and held his breath.  _I’m going to slide off this thing._  

“Stay still Two, all we’re getting is fuzzy images.” 

 _Maybe I should bring up the fact that this table is giving me back problems._  

Mewtwo somehow managed to stay still for the few minutes required, then gratefully slid off the table. He looked up through the glass at the booth that Nurse Joy and Bill were inside of, to find shocked expressions on each face. Nurse joy covered her mouth with one little hand.  _Oh this is bad..._  

“What does that mean?” Bill asked softly. 

“He is really incredible. Even though much is still missing his brain his actually regenerating. But very slowly. It might be years before he regains his powers, not including retraining.” 

 _Wonderful_  Mew2 walked into the booth and looked at the monitor. He remembered reading about this particular system and felt sure he knew how to read the data.  _That much of my brain is missing?? That’s almost a third!_  He suddenly felt weak.  _I’ll never recover from that in time…_  

“Mewtwo,” Nurse joy turned around. “When you try to use your powers, what happens?” 

“Nothing.” 

“I mean is there any pain.”   
.

“It feels like someone got a Pikachu to declare war on my head, and after that goes away, an intense dull throb sets in.” 

“Hhhmmmmm…” She started walking out of the room. Bill and Mewtwo followed. “It’s known that Psychic Pokemon have higher brain activity than normal types. And that causes a lot of electric current inside the brain. Every time you use our powers, it might be creating energy that has nowhere to channel to, and may destroy more of what still exists or have healed.” She stopped behind a counter. 

“You’ve been a wonderful help Joy.” Bill said looking at the rows and rows of different bottles displayed on a shelf. Mew2 looked around a comfortable sitting room. On a table was a mug of coffee. 

“I’m going to write a prescription to help with the pain, but all I can suggest right now until I analyze the data is plenty of R &R. And no using your powers under any circumstances. No battling, nothing.” She started pulling down various jars and smaller bags. 

 _This is boring._  Mew2 peeked around a corner and smiled. One of the holes he had kicked had been crudely plastered over.  _I should just do it again._  He walked a little up the hall and peeked into the waiting room, then froze.  _Oh crap…It’s that kid…oh what’s his name?_  His question was answered for him by a red-haired girl. 

“Ash!! I told you not to wait so long to take your Pokemon in!” She hit him on the shoulder. 

“Sorry Misty, I…” He turned and looked directly at Mew2. 

 _Crap…I don’t have the power right now to re-erase those memories._  Mew2 just couldn’t stop staring at him. Memories of the kid getting in the cross fire of the battle between himself and Mew just wouldn’t stay down. 

“That Pokemon…” 

“What Pokemon Ash?” Misty followed his gaze. “What is that thing?” She stepped forward. “He seems familiar somehow.” 

“I…” Ash suddenly held his head. 

“Ash! What’s wrong?” She shook his shoulder. “Did you have an idea or something?” 

“No…New Island…” He looked up his eyes alive with sudden remembrance. “Mewtwo!” 

“Mewtwo?” Misty looked up, then brought a hand to her own head. “Mewtwo…Yes I remember now.” 

 _Okay, the Meowth’s out of the bag, now what do I do?_  

“Two,” It was Bills voice. “Two, where did you go?” 

“Misty stay back, I’ll protect you.” 

“Ash, you can’t protect anything!” Misty made him put his arm down. “Now put that Pokéball away and treat your Pokémon! He wouldn’t be here for no reason!” 

“Probably to kidnap Nurse Joy again!” Ash dug a ball out of his pocket. “Bulbasaur! I choose you!” 

 _Now would be a good time to run._  Mewtwo ducked back from the corner. “Biiillllll!!” 

“Mewtwo what—where have you been?” He turned around and saw the Pokemon bouncing up the hall. 

“Stop him! That’s how he tore the place up last time!” Joy put down the few bags she had in her arms. 

“Bulbasaur!!” The little blue Pokemon rounded the corner closely followed by Ash who was dragging Misty. 

“Bulbasaur! Vine whip!” 

“Two!” Bill watched the vines wrap around Mewtwo’s ankles and trip him. 

 _This is so embarrassing…_  Mewtwo pulled himself to his feet. 

“ASH KETCHEM!!” Nurse Joy screamed. She put her hands on her hips. 

“He’s trying to kidnap you Joy!” Ash stood ready with another Pokéball. 

Bill folded his arms. “Mew2! You have every right to defend yourself! Do something!” 

 _You idiot, Joy said no psychic attacks!_  Mewtwo turned around and glared at the little Pokemon. 

“Bulba!” 

“Bulba this.” Mew2 spun around and landed a tail whip. Bulbasaur lifted off the ground and went flying down the hall, slamming into Ash and Misty knocking them over. 

“Oh, Bulbasaur.” Ash gently picked Bulbasaur up. “You…you bully!” He jumped up and rushed at Mewtwo. 

“BOY!” Bill reached a hand out and caught Ash before Mew2 could. “Either you have a death wish or you are just plain stupid!” 

 _Oh If Bill hadn’t caught him…his butt would have been splattered all over the walls just like I intended on New Island…_  

“He’s a little of both.” Misty came forward and slapped him. “You moron! I told you that he wouldn’t be here unless there was a reason! Ash Ketchum! You are so stupid!” She picked up Bulbasaur. “Now apologize to Mewtwo!” 

 _Apologize??_  Mewtwo cut his eyes at the boy.  _This boy is missing a few important things, like a brain for one…Hell, I’d give up some of mine if I thought it would do any good. Idiot._  

“Mewtwo, are you alright?” Nurse Joy moved from behind the counter. 

“Fine.” He continued to glare. 

“Two, clam down.” Bill pushed Ash away. “Little bugger doesn’t know what he did.” 

“But I do.” Mewtwo hissed. 

“Are you hurt?” 

“No.” 

“Then let it go.” 

Ash put Bulbasaur back in the ball. “What is going on?” 

“Ash, go to my office, I’ll talk to you in a minute.” Joy said rather angrily. “Bill, see If Mewtwo is really okay, he fell pretty hard.” 

“I believe he is.” Bill watched Nurse Joy Escort Ash to her office by the ear. Misty was still in the hall. 

“Um…Mewtwo…” She slowly came forward. “I would like to apologize for Ash. I guess when he got fried by you last time it messed a few things up in his head that were bad enough as is.” 

“Fried?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah,” Mewtwo folded his arms. “I tried to take over the world, didn’t you know? I’m a practicing bad guy.” 

“Yeah, that covers it.” Misty held her head. Mewtwo turned around and faced Bill. Misty looked up at Mewtwo again and gasped when she saw a long jagged white scar going down the back of his head. “What happened?” She reached up and touched it. Mewtwo snapped around and grabbed her wrist. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…” 

“Two,” Bill put a hand on Mewtwo’s shoulder. “Let her go. She doesn’t know.” 

“Know what? Oww!” Misty held her wrist after Mewtwo practically threw it back at her. “You could at least be a little gentler!” 

 _Stupid human…Doesn’t she know I could kill her with only one swipe of my tail? That Bulbasaur is more of a match than she is. How did humans ever survive this long?_  Mewtwo watched Bill gather the things Nurse Joy had set out for them.  _Why did I listen to him? Why did I let go? Why did call to him when the other brat attacked me with that Bulbasaur? Why?_  The answer came in its own headache. _Because I_ trust _him. Just as she trusted me enough to know that I wouldn’t take her life just now. Is that what Trust is? What are all these things? Why?_  

Nurse Joy came back into the room and clapped her hands together. “Misty, you go and comfort Ash, I did a good reaming on him, mainly about no battling inside Poke-Centers. I trust you’ll enforce it.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Misty took one last look up at Mewtwo, then ran up the hallway. “Ash! Ash!” She found him sitting on one of the benches in the waiting room. “Hey!” 

“Man, why doesn’t she know I was only trying to save her life?” 

“I’d think You’d know not to battle in Poke-Centers.” 

“But when Team Rocket…” 

“Mewtwo is not Team Rocket.” Misty sat down next to him. “Besides, I don’t think he’s here because of that. I think he’s a patient.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I saw this scar on his head, and when Bulbasaur attacked him, didn’t you find it a little strange that he ran up the hall? Then didn’t use a Psychic attack?” 

“Yeah it was kind of odd…” Ash said thoughtfully. “Awww! Now I feel horrible! I attacked a sick Pokemon!” 

“Well at least…” 

“I’m going back there to apologize!” 

“No Ash!” Misty grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. “If you go back there He’ll kill you! Bill doesn’t have total control over him!” She forced him to sit down. “Just wait until he comes out here!” 

“Alright.”   
  
  
” You may not realize it Mewtwo, but you are very important. I know you hate being a guinea pig but we need to study you, both to help you and other Pokemon. I have you scheduled for an appointment in a month, but as a check-up and the first in a series of tests.” Nurse Joy took the bottles and bags from Bill. 

Mewtwo lowered his head. “I understand.” 

“That’s good, you are cooperative,” She smiled. 

 _Was that supposed to be an insult?_  

“I’ll do my best to make sure he doesn’t do anymore damage” Bill hatched Joy fill the bags, then reached up and gave him a jar of small brown pellets. “What’s that?” 

“I had Pokémon Breeder Brock from Pewter City make these specially for Mew2. He can continue his normal diet—easy on the coffee—but have some of these with every meal as well. Let me know how they work out.” 

“I will.” 

 _I hope for Bills sake he isn’t seriously thinking on making me eat those things_  

“Two, let’s go!” Bill took the jar and the bag. “These are for the pain right?” He held up the baggie. 

“Yep.” 

 _Let’s get out of here before she can give me anything else,_  Mew2 followed Bill out into the waiting room. The kids were still out there.  _Greeaaat._  

“Um, Mewtwo,” Ash stood up and took of his hat. “I’m sorry I attacked you. I didn’t know you were hurt.” 

 _????_  

“I hope you’ll be okay. The world needs more Pokemon like you.” 

 _This kid just hit the top of my weirdo meter._  Mew2 just reached out and roughed up Ash’s hair. 

Actually fixed it a bit more, it couldn’t get any worse. “Just look before you leap okay?”  _Oh How I still would have rather seen your guts decorate the walls of my castle…Stupid Mew._  

Bill snagged his arm outside. “You are really a card! Didn’t you say you hated that kid?” 

“Still do.” 

“Then why didn’t you just backhand him?” 

“Because he has the big eye factor. I couldn’t do it with a clear heart. Just the same how you could never hit me or put me in ball with out a little guilt.” 

“Observant aren’t you.” Bill Took out the jar with the pellets. “Joy said Sabrina was at Mercy Hospital, room 423. Do you want to try any of these?” 

“How about you eat them.” 

“I’ll do it if you will. We both eat one together.” Bill opened the jar and took two out. “Here,” He gave one to Mewtwo. “One, two, three,” They both popped them in their mouth like it was some new variety of pill, crunched once, then sweat dropped. “Oh…My…” 

They both swallowed at once.  _I am never…_    
Bill put the jar away and smiled weakly. “What do you say we get something to eat before we go and see Sabrina?” 

“I’m for it.”   
  
  
“Thank heavens that taste is finally out of my mouth!” Bill said around a mouthful of Cheese Burger “I can’t believe you ate seven garden salads.” 

“I’m still hungry.” 

“How can you still be hungry?” 

“I’ve got a lot to maintain here.” 

“It’s good we found a place that’s Pokémon friendly.” Bill went to take a sip of soda only to find it empty. “Do you like your slushie?” 

“It has a very interesting flavor, it’s funny.” 

“Next time we won’t get Blue Raspberry then.” 

“Oh no, I like it.” Mew2 looked up at the jar of Pellets that Bill had set on the table. “If they help, only if they help.” Picked about five, popped them in his mouth like before, then gulped them down with his slushie. “Those things are horrible.” Bill giggled when Mew2 suddenly held his head. “Great, now the pain is right behind my eyeballs…” 

“No,” Bill chuckled. “Humans call that an brain-freeze. It’ll subside.” 

“No more slushies,” 

“You don’t have to take Slushies off the menu, just drink them slower.” 

Mewtwo managed a half smile. “mmm…Blue Raspberry.” He took another sip. 

“Excited to see Sabrina?” 

“Why would I be excited to see one of my best friends in a coma?” 

“Sorry.” Bill suddenly read deeper into Mewtwo’s expression. There was a horrible sadness behind his eyes. It hurt to look too long. “What’s wrong?” 

“That is no concern of yours.” Mewtwo was suddenly cold. 

“I suppose it’s off to the hospital next. Unless you have some shopping to do.” 

“Don’t quit your day-job.” Mewtwo’s tail started twitching. That was the only thing that ever gave away how he was feeling, his tail.  _Humans are stupid, but they make slushies,_  

“Two, at times like this, you must do your best to smile.”   
  
*****************************************************   
  
  
”Sorry sir. No Pokémon allowed. 

“But…” 

“The rules stand. No Pokémon.” The hospital attendant restated. 

“Come on Two.” Bill led Mewtwo outside. “We’ll find some other way in.” He started examining the fire escape. Mewtwo grabbed a strap on his backpack and pulled him closer. 

“What?” 

Mewtwo unzipped it and took out the Masterball. “If they ask about me, give them one of the extra Pokéballs you have in there.” 

“They’ll know if there’s a Pokémon in it or not.” 

“ _A_  Pokémon, not which.” 

“But I don’t have any.” 

“No problem.” Mew2 picked a ball out and walked over to the nearest alley. Bill watched silently as Mew2 searched the trashcans and found a Rattata. He used his new found tail whip attack and smacked the smaller Pokémon. 

“He’s gonna kill that little thing.” 

Mewtwo threw the ball and captured the little rodent.  _This was so much easier when I used a psychic attack._  

“Did you get it? 

“Yes,” He tossed the ball to Bill. 

“What’s wrong, your tail is bleeding.” 

“Little brat bit me when I hit him.” He took the Masterball back from Bill, then closed his eyes and pushed the button. Bill watched as Mewtwo was drawn inside then caught the ball before it hit the ground. 

“I hope you’re alright Two.”   
  
  
*********************************************   
  
  
“Hey! Where’s Your Pokémon?” 

“I put him away.” Bill took out the red and white ball. 

“I need to hold onto it. You may pick him up when you leave.” 

Bill gave the man the Pokéball, then went to the elevator. “Room, 423…We’re almost there Two.” The elevator stopped on the fourth floor and Bill stepped out. He searched the long white halls for her room and finally came to a closed door. “Here we are.” He slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, the room was dark, a vague shape could be made out on the bed. Bill fumbled around on the wall for a light switch and then gasped. 

A woman with beautiful soft features lay on the bed. Her green hair was spread around her in a fan and her face wore the soft expression of sleep. Bill almost forgot totally about Mewtwo, this gorgeous woman had been kept in this kind of suspended animation for a month? He suddenly remembered his reason for coming and freed Mewtwo. 

“Two, she’s gorgeous,” 

 _I have waited so long…I hope I’m not too late._  “Sabrina,” Mewtwo leaned over the bed.” 

“Sabrina?” He laid a hand on her forehead. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Helping.” Mewtwo placed a finger over her temples, and the other in the middle of her head. “We promised.” 

“What are you doing?” Bill tried to pull Mewtwo’s hand away. “Don’t you remember what Nurse Joy said?” 

“Yes, but I made this promise to Sabrina first.” 

“I can’t let you injure yourself anymore!” Bill picked up the Masterball. 

“NO!” Mewtwo kicked out and landed it in Bills chest. Bill slid backward and hit the wall, then slid down. The Masterball rolled under the bed. “You dare to threaten me?” 

“I’m only trying to...” 

“And so am I.” Mewtwo looked back at Sabrina.  _My best friend. We promised that we would help each other any way we could. You almost gave your life for me, now I do the same for you._  

Bill watched Mewtwo’s face twist in concentration. The kick had knocked all the air out of him, and took away his ability to fight. The Pikachu had now graduated to a Gyrados hyper beaming,

every available part of his brain. 

“Mewtwo…” Bill forced himself to stand when Sabrina’s body jumped, then started glowing the calm blue aura all Psychic Pokémon gave off. The light was traveling from her body and engulfing the room. “Two?” He saw a small trickle of blood start from the Pokémon’s nose. 

“No…” The blood dripped onto the white sheets. 

Sabrina’s eyes opened as the light faded. She rolled over and looked at Mew2, who had a shy smile on his face. “Two, you...where?” 

“Sabrina,” He fell to the floor. 

“Two!” She leaned over the side of the bed. “Mewtwo?” 

“Two!” Bill held his chest. “You idiot! I tried to…” 

“Who are you calling an idiot?!” Sabrina sat up and swung her legs off the bed. 

“For a person who just came out of a coma, seem to be doing fine.” Bill stumbled over to Mewtwo. 

“For someone who just took a kick in the chest equivalent to getting hit by a car, I say you’re doing fine as well.” Sabrina kneeled next to Mew2. “Come on, wake up, Two, don’t leave me now!” 

“I’m not going to die.” Mewtwo moaned. “If you two could stop arguing long enough to get me to a Center. It’ll be very much appreciated.”   
  
*************************************************   
  
  
“Here you go Ash.” Nurse Joy handed over Ash’s Pokémon. “I hope you learned your lesson” 

“I’m really sorry about earlier.” Ash accepted his Pokéballs. “I’m sorry for any trouble.” 

“Sixteen years old, and you still act like you’re ten Ash.” 

Ash blushed. “Let’s go then Misty.” 

Misty picked up her backpack. “Alright, but I get to choose the restaurant this time” 

“Alright!” Ash let Pikachu on his shoulder. 

Misty looked up as a huge ambulance pulled up outside. “What’s that?” 

Joy peeked over the counter, she growled as Bill hopped out of the back of the truck. “Don’t tell me…” 

“What? What’s going on?” Misty peeked out the door and saw Sabrina jump out of the truck followed by a long stretcher. “Huh?” 

“Is that…” Ash stood next to her. 

The center was suddenly alive with people running all over, Mewtwo was wheeled in on the stretcher and taken to the back room. Ash and Misty stood silent while watching all the coming and goings. Sabrina was still dressed in her hospital gown when she ran into the back room, while Officer Jenny talked to Bill. 

“Ash, I think we should stay.” 

“Yeah, Joy might need some help.”   
  
  
**************************************   
  
  
Misty carefully walked into the room Mewtwo was being kept in. Nurse Joy had commandeered them to help with the other Pokémon while she handled Mew2, and she and Ash had been there since that afternoon, it was now late in the night. Mew2 was being kept in the tank, his vital sings constantly being monitored. “Wow…” 

“Astounding isn’t he?” 

Misty spun at the voice to find Sabrina sitting in a corner or the room. “I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you.” 

“You weren’t supposed to.” Sabrina stood up. She was wearing a dress Joy had let her borrow. 

“They arrested Bill. Despite his injuries. It’s a national crime to bring Pokemon into a hospital. I’m going there tomorrow to see if I can spring him. It’s the least I can do after he’s taken care of Two all these months.” She walked over to the tank. “He’s in so much pain.” 

“I’ve never really seen such a Pokemon before. It’s like I know him, but,” 

“He kinda tugs at your heart?” 

“Yes…” Misty laid a hand on the tank. “It’s hard to describe, but,” 

“He has a pleasing shape, and the fact that such raw power is in such a frail body amazes you. It did me the first time, and still does.” 

“Do you care for him?” 

“Yes, for now and forever.” Sabrina half smiled. “We promised.”   


 


	2. Slushies and Cigarettes

Sabrina walked up the long white hallway; Misty had convinced her to leave Mew2’s side and bail Bill out finally. She hated the idea, but it was the least she could do for a man who had taken care of her best friend for the past few months. Nurse Joy had at least stabilized Mew2’s condition, and Sabrina wanted to get back in case he woke up. Nurse Joy waved her down and gave her a package. 

“Thought I’d never get you out of there.” She gave her the package. “A Haunter showed up this morning with this; I thought it was odd.” 

“Is he still here?” Sabrina looked around. 

“Haunt!” 

Sabrina held her arms out and hugged him, or whatever counted as a hug with a ghost. “Missed you!” 

“Haunt Haunt!” 

“You brought my clothes? Thank you!” She took the package from Nurse Joy and opened it. As she did a Pokeball fell out and rolled across the floor. “Kadabra!” Sabrina picked it up and threw it. Kadabra appeared on the floor, turned and hugged Sabrina’s leg. “Thanks for bringing him Haunter.” 

“You can go change in the room back there.” Nurse Joy leaned over the counter. “Although you do look quite cute in the nurses uniform.” 

“Why do you have an extra one around anyway?” 

“It’s good to keep a spare just in case we get any others like how Two came in here that night.” 

“Oh yeah.” Sabrina pulled Kadabra off her leg and went into the back room. “Be out in a minute!” 

Joy went around her daily duties until Sabrina came out again. “I suppose I must admit that you do look best in your clothes.” 

“Yeah.” Sabrina fixed one long sleeve, then pulled the skirt down a bit. “The police station is a few blocks down right?” 

“Yep.” Joy picked up the phone. “I’ll call ahead and tell her you’re coming.” 

“Keep an eye on Two!” 

“Oh believe me I will.”   
  
**************************************************************   
  
“Jenny looked up from the phone and saw Sabrina walk in the door. “I’ll talk to you later Joy, Sabrina’s here.” She hung up the phone gently. “Now I know who you’re here for, so I’ll go get him, and after that, I need to talk to both of you.” 

“I can’t believe you kept him here all night. Why?” 

“I’ll explain that in a minute.” Jenny went into the back and came back with Bill in tow. He looked like he hadn’t slept all night. “Okay, now both of you in my office.” 

“Are you okay?” Sabrina asked Bill. 

“How’s Mew2? Is he alright?” 

“He hasn’t woken up yet, but yeah, he’s fine.” 

“Good.” Bill sighed. “I’ve been awake all night worried about him.” Bill followed Jenny into her office. Sabrina brought up the rear. 

“Now both of you should know by now that taking a Pokemon into a hospital is a serious crime. However, given the circumstances, I’m letting you go with a slap on the wrist. I know it won’t happen again, and since both of you are both dedicated Pokemon experts, I can trust that you’ll take this as a lesson.” Jenny picked up a pile of papers. “Just fill this out, and you can go.”   
Bill picked up the first paper. “Maybe I should have tried to get some sleep after all.”   
  
*************************************************************  
  
“Where are we going? I thought we were heading to the Center?” 

“We will in a minute.” Sabrina led the way to a diner. “I haven’t had anything except Jell-O for the past few months. I am starving. Besides, we need to talk.” 

“What about Two?” 

“In a minute! How did you two ever get along?” Sabrina snapped.   
Bill fell behind her and watched her graceful form run across the street. “How am I ever going to maintain a friendship with Two when he has such a strong woman with him?”   
Sabrina turned. “Are you coming or not?” 

“Yes,” Bill walked calmly across the street, then opened the door for her. Sabrina blinked at the unexpected display of chivalry. Maybe she was a little hard on him. After all, this guy hadn’t gotten any sleep last night, and all that worry must have done something to him.   
They took a seat at a booth, Bill immediately ordered coffee, and Sabrina settled for a coke. 

“Sorry I yelled at you. I’ve been very worried about him.” 

“You’re not alone.” 

“I’ve known Two for about a year now. He lives with me. It took a long time to earn his trust, but it feels like we were meant to be together.” Sabrina absently sipped her soda. “Things have been hard for me lately. I’ve only been awake for one day, and already I have so many things to deal with.” 

Bill dumped some sugar in his coffee. “How did you know Two had kicked me?” 

“My body was out, but my mind was aware. I knew it the minute you walked in the door, and when Two came… How’s your ribs by the way.” 

“I’ll survive. It’s not the first time he’s hit me.” 

“When did he hit you before?” She looked up in disbelief. 

“It was for stupid things. Frankly, I can understand why. Even though he tries his best, he’s still terrified and alone. I don’t know what to do.” 

Sabrina found herself staring at Bills expression.  _You know, this poor guy has given up the past few months of his life just for Two, he loves Pokemon so much. Not to mention has some of the most beautiful hair I’ve ever seen…_  She blinked when his eyes suddenly fixed on her; then he smiled shyly.  _Oh, that was unexpected… I better not be starting to get attached..._

Bill took a sip of his coffee. “Enough about Two, tell me about you.”   
  
**************************************************************   
  
Misty sighed and looked up at Mew2 floating calmly in the tank. Ash had gone out to get them something to eat, and Joy was busy with other Pokemon. It didn’t matter how many times she looked up at him; he was always gorgeous. “I wonder when Sabrina will get back.” 

“Misty?” Joy poked her head in the room. 

“Yes?” 

“Can you come out here and help me with this Charmander?” 

“Yes, just a minute.” Misty stood up and ran her hand along the glass. Then when Joy had left, she leaned forward and kissed it. “I don’t know why, but, thank you.”   
  
******************************************************************   
  
“Sounds like you and Two had your work cut out for each other.” 

“It was a time when I thought I would revert to when I used to be so focused on my training that I had become numb to everything. After all, I loved my parents, and it hurt when they died. Then I met Two. We faced our problems together, and we’ve been together ever since—and don’t think any sick stuff either.” Sabrina pointed a fork at Bill. 

“I wasn’t. You two are close, but as friends.” Bill absently finished off the rest of his lunch, then put his hand down on the table. 

“Um.. Bill..” 

“Yes?” 

“You’re holding my hand.” 

Bill looked down. “Oh, sorry,” He blushed and yanked it back. Sabrina smiled, then covered his hand with her own. “I didn’t say I minded.”   
  
************************************************************* 

Flying, oceans sweeping underneath him, forests, plains, even the tallest mountains. Everywhere was the beauty of the planet, all the life and energy it had to offer. But no Pokemon.   
_Where are all the Pokemon?_  Mew2 asked the clouds. They gave no reply.  _Where are all the Pokemon? Where are all the creatures that makeup part of the planets life?_  Even though his mind knew where they were, his conscious thought refused to believe it.  _Where is Mew? Who will protect what is left?_ The answer came in a soft breeze.  _I will._    
  
*****************************************************************   
  
Sabrina sighed then stood up and stretched. Joy had her duties, and Bill was leaning against the tank, halfway asleep, but pulling himself out of it every time he drifted off. “Hey, Bill,” 

“Yes?” He looked at her. His eyes were bloodshot and strained. 

“I’m going to go get some coffee, want some?” 

“Please.” He watched her leave the room, and then put his head on the table.  _She’s beautiful. I hope that once Two wakes up, we can still be friends. I don’t want to lose either one of them. After all this time of being alone, I don’t want to leave; I don’t want to go back to the lighthouse by myself. I know how Two feels. Being alone with no one to talk to or understand you; ever since I was a boy. So what If I thought Pokemon were much more interesting than my schoolwork? I am now one of the most respected names in the field. But it’s a very lonely field._    
  
Sabrina poured her coffee, then mixed the sugar and creamer.  _Face it, Sabrina, you like him._  She groaned, then started on Bills cup. “Okay, yeah, sure, I like him, but it’s not going anywhere. He’s so far ahead of me in everything. Why would he want to have the friendship of a lowly Gym leader?” Sabrina rubbed her temples. “Must be something about Pokemon centers, they always make me start talking to myself.” 

“Haunt Haunt…” Haunter elbowed her side. 

“Now don’t you get started,” She picked up the mugs, then carried them into the room. Bill was asleep at the table. “Oh man…” Sabrina put the mugs down, then leaned on the table. “He’s so cute when he’s asleep.” 

“Haunt,” Haunter carried in a blanket and set it down on the table. 

“Thanks.” Sabrina picked it up then draped it over Bill’s shoulders. “Now all I need is Two.” 

*****************************************************************   
  
He felt water all around his body, warm and oddly comforting, almost lulling him back to sleep. Mew2 forced his eyes open to find that he was again inside the tank at the Pokemon Center.  _This is beginning to become a common occurrence._  His attention was diverted to Sabrina as she ran up to the glass.  _Oh, don’t cry. You’ll start making me sad too._  

“Mewtwo!” Sabrina pressed her face against the glass. “How are you? Are you okay?” 

 _I can barely hear her,_  

“Sabrina. Is he awake yet?” Bill ran into the room carrying his coffee. His face changed from worry to joy when Mew2 stretched and yawned. 

“He just did. Go get Nurse Joy!”  Bill walked up to the tank. “Good to see you awake again chap!” Mew2 held his head.  _I believe this deserves a Psssyyyyy... Will this headache ever go away?_    
  
*******************************************************************   
  
“Just drop it down over there,” Sabrina pointed to a corner. Bill put down a few boxes jammed full of papers. 

“Sabrina, where did Two go?” 

“He’s sleeping.” Sabrina started helping Bill unpack. 

“I don’t know how he manages to exist with a constant headache.” 

“That’s why we keep plenty of aspirin around hon.” 

Bill blinked. “Did you just call me Hon?” 

Sabrina could feel her blush. “Yes, I suppose I did.” 

Bill kneeled next to her on the floor. “Well then, I certainly hope you don’t mind me calling you love then.” 

“No.” Sabrina smiled. 

“Alright then, love.” 

Sabrina felt a fire in her cheeks as Bill’s hand gently took her chin, then his lips softly touched hers. _Touchdown!_    
  
  
Mew2 moaned and stared through the skylight above his hammock.  _Sleep, I remember what that was like. Why won’t this damn headache go away? I’ve tried everything from Aspirin to Poke-nip. New age therapy to…whatever the hell that weird exercise was. And If Sabrina and Bill think I don’t notice them and the way they look at each other.._  Mew2 looked around his “room.” It was really Sabrina’s greenhouse, with his hammock suspended from the ceiling, and a spiral staircase leading up to it. It was quite a pleasant spot. 

“Mewtwo?” 

 _What fine hell awaits me now?_  

Sabrina climbed up the steps and stopped at the small platform next to Two’s hammock. She smiled when she saw a huge purple eye roll her way. “Come on, Fair, today, you wanted to go?” 

 _Oh yeah… when did I decide to go to a damn fair?_  

“Member? Bill wanted to take his niece and nephew?” She climbed up into the hammock with him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

 _Oh yeah, babysitting… Just one night of sleep, please!!… Just one night without this headache!_  

“I’ll be down in a minute.” 

“Headache getting to ya?” She scratched behind his ear. 

 _She always knows all the right spots…_  

“Like that don’t ya?” She continued with the rest of his head, then giggled when a low almost dull purr started. 

“Stop it, you’re ruining my image.” He sighed.  _Okay, it went away a bit…._  “It is nice to be home.” 

“I missed you, and your purr. Does Bill know you purr?” 

“No, and it’s going to stay that way.” 

“Two,” Sabrina slid off the hammock and stood on the staircase. “Are you okay?” 

“I haven’t slept a wink in days.” 

“The headache?” 

“I’ve tried everything. The aspirin is thinning my blood too much; I can’t take anymore.” 

“Do you still want to go out then?” 

“Yeah. I need to get up and get moving.” Mew2 rolled over and faced her.  _Low and behold, the only human soul, I can fully relax around._  “Besides, they’ll have slushies.” 

“I tried for so long to get you to eat healthy, and Bill ruins it all.” 

“Hey, I like slushies.” Mew2 thought for a minute. “Speaking of Bill, when are you two tying the knot?” 

“Two!” She playfully slapped his shoulder, then blushed. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at each other and don’t think I didn’t see you two catching a quick kiss in the bathroom.” He smirked when her blush intensified. “Done the deed yet?” 

Sabrina giggled a bit. This was an interesting conversation to be having with your Pokemon. 

“What got you interested in him in the first place?” Mew2 smiled when she looked up at him. Then they both said at once, “The accent.” 

Sabrina giggled again. “I don’t think even Haunter managed to embarrass me this much.” 

“I have my talents.” 

“You don’t mind me and Bill being together do you?” 

“I guess that means that we won’t be partaking of our nightly ritual anymore, and I won’t be able to run into your room in the dead of night, and—“ 

Sabrina couldn’t stop laughing. Mewtwo stopped and waited patiently until she regained her composure. “Seriously Two.”   
Mewtwo pulled her back up on the hammock with him. “I couldn’t pick a better match. You two are perfect for each other.” He felt her head rest on his chest.  _We were always this close. From the first moment, I met her. I knew long ago that I could never have her, so why do we still tease?_  

“Thanks, Two, you always cheer me up!” She kissed his nose. Mew2 felt a fire start in his cheeks. Sabrina giggled. “You’re cute when you blush.” She slid out of the hammock and started down the stairs. 

Mew2 sat up and bellowed. “WHAT IS IT WITH THE PICK-UP LINES?”   
  
****************************************************************   
  
_As if my headache wasn't severe enough, it would have to be hot, dry, dusty, and very, very bright. I’m a night creature! I don’t venture out into the sun if I can help it! Why do I always let Bill and Sabrina drag me along wherever they go?_  He squinted and watched Sabrina run away with Bill’s niece and nephew in tow.  _Too bright…_  

“Here chap,”   
_I hate it when he calls me that._  

Bill came up behind Mewtwo. “I got you something.” 

 _Please let it be something to end my torment on this wretched earth—God my head!!_  

Mewtwo forced a smile when Bill handed him a pair of sunglasses. “I had these made for you; I hope they fit. I noticed you were squinting a lot.” 

 _If I humor him, maybe he’ll go away._  Mew2 put on the sunglasses; then side pieces fit behind his ears on the top of his head. 

“Help a bit with the brightness?” 

“Yes, they do, surprisingly.” 

“You didn’t think humans wore them for the hell of it did you?” 

“You do with everything else.” 

“Well, most things have a purpose.” 

“I will never understand the point of clothes. I guess it might be my place as a Pokemon, but how can you put up with it?” 

“I guess it’s just more habit than anything.” Bill’s eyes were growing larger. 

“I had a hard time putting up with the armor Giovanni had me in.” Mew2 looked around. “Why didn’t you say this was a Pokemon fair?” 

“You never asked.” Bill watched a few kids run with their pet Evee. 

“Where did Sabrina go?” 

“She took the kids to the carousel; I really wanted to spend some time with you, and ask you a few questions.” 

“Oh give it a rest for one day.” 

“I suppose I should…” Bill looked at the ground. 

 _Great, now he’s going to ask me just how I slept in the middle of the wilderness,_  

“Do you think Sabrina Likes me?” 

Mew2 blinked. “What kind of stupid question is that??” 

“I haven’t been able to focus on anything lately except her! I can’t stand it!” 

“Of course she likes you! You’re all she talks about!” 

“Really?” Bill looked up, his eyes full of life. 

Mewtwo almost fell over when Bill hugged him. “Oh, not you too!” 

“Thank you Two!” 

“Please! It’s embarrassing!” Mewtwo looked around to see if anyone was paying attention. 

“Sorry.” Bill let go. “I don’t know what came over me. Let’s see if we can find something to get into.” He scanned the rides and stalls. “I know, they’re supposed to have battles over that way, want to check them out?” 

“Sure, but slushie first.” 

“Done!”   
  
  
********************************************************************   
  
Mewtwo made a very comical sight with a pair of round sunglasses and a Blue Raspberry slushie in hand. He stood calmly watching the battles on a crudely chalked out ring in the middle of a parking lot. Quite a crowd had built up around it, sometimes closing in as the battles grew more intense, and at times drawing away when there wasn’t a good one going on. Right now two amateur trainers were pitting a Squirtle against Bulbasaur. Mewtwo tried his best not to intervene, even though Bill was really getting into it. 

“Bulbasaur! Vine whip!” 

“No!” Bill groaned under his breath. 

 _That Bulbasaur is going to win even though the Squirtle has the advantage in experience, Bill knows it, I know it. But it’s trainer doesn’t._  

“Squirtle! Tackle!” 

Bill slapped his head. 

Mewtwo shook his head. The Bulbasaur had deflected the tackle and threw its opponent. Mewtwo took a sip of his slushie and walked through the crowd, so he was standing behind the Trainer of the Squirtle. “Use water gun.” He whispered. 

“Are you sure it will work? Bulbasaur is a plant type,” The trainer didn’t turn around to see who was talking. 

“Yes, but your Squirtle is more powerful.” Mew2 took another sip. “Besides, The trainer has a pattern; he’ll use tackle next.” 

“If you say so, Squirtle! Water Gun!” 

“Bulbasaur! Tackle!” 

The tackle failed, then the Bulbasaur went rolling out of the ring. 

“Squirtle wins!” Came a shot from the volunteer referee. 

“Thanks, mister.” The trainer turned and gasped. “You’re a Pokémon!” 

“The best.” Mewtwo sipped his slushie and walked back to Bill. “Let’s watch a few more.”   
Over the course of the next few battles, Bill spent less time watching the fights and more time watching Mew2. The Pokémon’s general stance changed and his pulse seemed to quicken. “You like to battle I take it?” Bill said after a few more moments. 

“Always.” 

Bill looked at the field. “Why don’t we then?” 

“Nurse Joy—“ 

“What Nurse Joy doesn’t know won’t hurt us. Besides, she said no psychic attacks. If you want to battle, let's do it.” 

“I’m all for it.” Sabrina suddenly chirped. 

“Where did you come from Love?” He gave her a peck on the cheek. 

“Been watching you two for the past ten minutes.” She smiled, then slowly pushed Bill away from her. “Oh Two, I bought some painkillers if you want to use them.” 

“Thank you so much.” He took the whole bottle from her and swallowed about half of it. 

“You’re gonna OD on aspirin if you keep doing that!” Sabrina took the bottle back before he could take any more. 

“I really don’t care,” Mewtwo smirked. “Let’s Battle.”   
  
  
After some waiting and signing a few papers, Sabrina and Mew2 stood ready in the trainer’s box at the end of the field. At the other end, was another kid, with about five Pokeballs. He raised one on the air and threw it. “Jake calls, Kangaskahn!” A tan colored Pokémon appeared on the field, ready for battle. 

“This’ll be a cinch,” Sabrina smirked. 

 _This is a side of her I’ve never seen before…I wonder if I should be worried._  

“Sabrina calls,” She winked. “Mewtwo!” 

Mew2 stepped on the field. Immediately the air rang with the sound of half a dozen Pokedex’s going off. A moment passed, the trainers looked up, then took a step back. 

 _Don’t I feel loved…_  

Jake looked up from his Pokedex. “You can do it Khanie!” 

“Mewtwo, Tail Whip.” Sabrina snapped. 

“That’s not going to work on that thing!” 

“Don’t question me! Just do it!” She barked. 

 _I’m going to die…_  Mew2 jumped and spun, landing the attack. The Kangaskahn stepped back a few paces. 

“That wasn’t tail whip!” Bill shouted from the sidelines. “That was…a…Super Tail Whip!” 

“So Two can learn other attacks,” Sabrina said thoughtfully. 

“Khanie! Tackle!” 

“Tack—“ Mewtwo froze when the thing charged. 

“Two! Agility!” 

 _She’s got to be kidding! Agility with these thighs??_  

Sabrina felt her temper rise when Mewtwo jumped to the side, and Kangaskahn’s head slammed square into Mew2’s leg, knocking him down and sending him skidding across the blacktop. He came to a halt in front of Sabrina. 

“Ouch.”  _Do I still have skin on my back?_  

“You’re supposed to do what I tell you! Now get back out there and fight!!” 

 _Yes, mistress._  Mewtwo pulled himself to his feet. The crowd was silent expecting some kind of Psychic attack. 

“Let me try Sabrina,” Bill said behind her. 

“If you think he can do it.” 

“I know he can.” Bill stepped into the trainer's box. 

“Khanie!” The trainer shouted suddenly. “Power punch!” 

“Two! Dodge!” 

 _Okay, I can do that,_  Mew2 moved his head a bare second before the heavy fist could slam into it. 

“Power Kick followed by Super Tackle!” 

“Power Kick? Super Tackle?” Sabrina looked at Bill. 

Mew2’s body reacted without having to think about it. He sat back on his tail and kicked both legs out. The hit landed on the Kangaskahn’s side and knocked the beast over. 

“That’s a powerful kick,” Sabrina whispered. 

“Khanie! Get up!” 

Mewtwo started hopping to build up speed. First his elbow then his shoulder connected with the Kangaskahn’s stomach. 

“Now shove!” 

Mew2 used all the power in his legs to push Khanie backward. The Pokémon slid a few feet, then fell over in a faint. 

There was a moment of painful silence, then the crowd erupted. The volunteer referee raised a flag and shouted “Mew2 wins!” 

Sabrina put her hand to her chin in the classic thinking gesture.  _Two hits, it took only two hits to bring that thing down. How powerful is Mew2?_  

“How do you feel Chap?” Bill asked when Mewtwo returned to the sidelines. 

“This is the only time it had really felt satisfying to win,” Mewtwo smirked. 

“Go for a few more?” 

“Yes.”   


*************************************************************

“Don’t want to fight anymore?” 

“I think I’ll sit this one out. That Blastoise really did a number on me with the water cannon.” 

“But you lost that match.” Bill knelt in front of Mew2 who was sitting on a bench near the field. 

“Don’t you understand?” Mew2 accepted the glass of water Bill held out. “I’ve  _never_  lost a match. It feels good.” 

“Even to lose?” 

“I wish this damn headache would go away.” Mew2 took a sip of the water, then reclined on the bench. 

“I’m going to go and find Sabrina. Think you’ll be alright?” 

“Look who you’re talking to.” 

“Right.” Bill stood and walked away. 

 _Bill…I have no idea what to think about him. He really could have been a master trainer; he just has that commanding and trustworthy feel about him. Not to mention the fact that all I’ve done today was with his help. He can command any Pokémon he wishes, even ones he doesn’t own. I can’t pick a better match for Sabrina._  Mew2 watched the battle that was commencing on the field. Blastoise on Blastoise. The crowd was getting soaked and loving every minute of it. The day was getting hotter by the minute, and the fight really wasn’t a fight now, it was just an excuse to cool off.   
  


A bit of smoke blew by Mew2’s face.  _What is that?_  He sniffed as a bit more floated by.  _Okay, not the best smell in the world, but—Whoa…My head…_  He turned to see a man smoking a cigarette.  _A cigarette? That smell…But…_ The man took a drag and let it out. 

 _I’m willing to try anything at this point in time._  Mew2 stood up and worked his way behind the man. _Now how do I do this?_  “Hey…Um…Can I have one?” 

“Sure man.” The man handed over a pack of cigarettes without turning around. 

 _Okay…Damn! Once again the curse of the Knobby fingers strikes…I will do this…I will make this headache go away…_  Grabbing the pack in one hand, Mew2 dumped it in he palm of the

other, chose one, then awkwardly dumped the rest back in.  _Great…no lighter or matches..._  

“Could I get a light?” He asked. 

“Sure.” The man was too interested in the fight to turn around and notice. He just pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it. Mewtwo carefully leaned over and inhaled slowly. 

 _I will not cough; I will not cough, I will not cough._  Mewtwo exhaled, then blinked, and gave the pack back to the man.  _My head…It…_  The effect was instantaneous.  _The headache… It’s gone… Completely gone…_  He put a hand on his head. Halfway in the Psyduck position. Mewtwo took another drag.  _I can’t believe it… I’m actually going to get some sleep tonight… It’s gone!_  

The man that had given Mewtwo the pack turned around. “Pretty intense battle—Hey! Who gave this Pokémon the smokes?” He tried to take it out of Mewtwo’s hand Mewtwo stood up fully and looked down him. “uh…sorry…just keep it okay?” 

Mewtwo took another drag, smiled, and ticked the ashes on the ground. He looked up as Bill with Sabrina in tow came walking over. “Bill!” Mewtwo shouted. 

“What?” Bill stopped and looked Mewtwo over. The Pokémon was happy. What could have happened to make Mewtwo this happy? He looked down and saw the cigarette in Mewtwo’s hand. “What are you doing?” 

“Bill! The headache is gone!” Mewtwo grabbed Bill’s shoulders and shook him. 

“When did you start smoking?” 

“About two minutes ago. The headaches gone!” He looked up as a blast of water came from the sky. Sabrina stood and stared as Mewtwo laughed. 

“Bill, he’s laughing.” She pulled his niece close. “He’s starting to frighten me. Do you think he’s dangerous?” 

“Dangerous love?” 

“He’s never acted like this before.” 

“No, he’s not dangerous. I think that for the first time in his life he’s starting to unwind a bit. Although I’m not sure, you’ll like his new past time.” 

“And what would that be?” Her tone had changed. 

“Two seems to have taken up smoking.” 

“What?!?” she grabbed his collar. 

“Calm down; he says it helps his headache!” Bill tried to pull out of her grip both physically and psychically. 

“For your sake—“ 

“Sabrina!” Mewtwo came running up to them. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her.  _Thank god my cigarette didn’t get wet._  “Come on! Another match is starting!”   
  
  
*********************************************************   
  
“Well somebody appears to have had a good time today.” Sabrina sat down next to Mew2 in the grass. The crowd “ooooh”-ed and “Ahh”-ed at the huge fireworks exploding in the sky. “Ready to go home?” 

“No, not really.” He smiled when she passed him a Blue Raspberry slushie. 

“Two,” Sabrina sounded like she was about to ask or say something big, but didn’t know how to put it. “You’ve been acting strange lately. Are you okay? I know you keep a lot of things to yourself, but you know you can trust me.” Mewtwo took a sip as a big purple one exploded. “No, I’m not alright. You try having a third or your brain missing and are unable to do any of the things you took for granted.” He could feel a strange tension settle between them. “You’ve changed a lot too.”   
Sabrina was silent, then said softly, “I miss hearing you in my mind. I miss that connection we used to have.” 

“Do you think I enjoy taking like this? I was never out of breath before. This is a new experience.” 

“How did you learn?” 

“I taught myself. I didn’t like being able to only say Mewtwo all the time, so I fought against it, and learned how to talk.” 

“You’ve never ceased to amaze me.” Sabrina looked up at him. He was sipping on the slushie again. She reached over and tugged on his arm a bit. Mew2 looked down at her. “I missed you.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a sisterly hug. 

“I missed you too.” He returned the embrace, then looked up after they parted. “Where’s Bill?” 

“He’s on the Ferris wheel with the kids. He paid the guy to stop them at the top so they could watch the fireworks from there.” Sabrina settled back on the grass. 

Mewtwo held out his slushie. “Sip?” 

“Thank you.” She took the slushie from him and took a sip. “I haven’t seen this many people or Pokémon in one place in a long time. There just haven’t been any new Trainers or wild Pokemon for that matter. Giovanni really has his heart set on them all doesn’t he?” 

“Yes.” Mewtwo took his slushie back. “I can’t believe how perfect you and Bill are for each other.” 

“Yeah, this one came totally out of left field.” 

“Now I have two best friends.” 

Sabrina smiled. “What about Mew?” 

“Mew’s more of a Mentor.” 

“Oh.” Sabrina and Mew2 spent a moment in now comfortable silence. A shower of gold broke in the sky above them. “Tomorrow I have Pokemon Breeder Brock coming over to see if he can make better food for you.” 

“I’m not giving up the salads.” 

“I’m not asking you to.” Sabrina took his hand and made him look her in the eyes. “Just promise me you’ll be polite.” 

Mewtwo smiled at her pleading expression. “I’ll try.” He turned his head at the sound of a roar. Sabrina could see his eyes become suddenly alert and his nostrils flared a bit. “Just one more battle please?” 

She tried to fight against it, but Two was a master at the big eye thing. “Okay, just one more.”   
  



	3. Chapter 3: Training

“Mewtwo still isn’t awake yet?” Bill asked around his mug of coffee. 

“He battled a lot yesterday. Usually when a Pokémon is that beat up, I take it to a Center.” 

Sabrina set her plate down then sat down herself. “But since Two has been in every Center between here and Pallet, he’ll panic if I take him to another. Besides, he has a knack for sleeping off anything.” 

“Ol’ boy really likes to fight eh?” 

“It’s what he was made for.” 

“Made?” Bill tilted his head to the side like he always did when he was thinking. 

“You don’t know?” 

“Know what?” Bill put his mug down. “Two or Joy never told me anything, all I know are the attacks he’s capable of.” 

Sabrina put down her fork. “Mewtwo is a clone of Mew.” 

“He looks nothing like the little thing.” 

“That’s because Giovanni had ordered not only to clone Mew, but to improve upon him. Mewtwo is a combination of several different Pokémon. He’s constantly trying to find somewhere to fit in, and trying not to be imprisoned again.” 

“Why does he fight so hard? Why-“ 

“Two’s always worked to excel at everything. Kind of a built in fail safe. If he doesn’t succeed at what he’s trying to do, then he tries harder. Almost to the point of death until does succeed. His endurance rivals even a woman’s.” 

“As I’m sure is evidenced by his headache.” 

“Don’t joke around. Two is a walking talking weapon. He just doesn’t know it. Or if he does, he doesn’t want to be.” Sabrina stood and opened the fridge. She proceeded to take out a huge jug of orange juice and a few dozen pieces of fruit. “He’ll be up soon.” 

Bill had been quiet for a moment, then he spoke up. “What else does he eat? I know his eating habits when I was with him, but what is it like with you?” Bill picked up his coffee again. “What is with the salads?” 

“It’s not just salads, it’s any kind of fruit or bread. I can’t keep enough snap peas around here, his favorite snack food.” 

“Hmmm…All veggies, sounds interesting.” Came a voice from the doorway. “Sorry to intrude, but this Haunter let me in…Hey! Is this that same Haunter Ash brought here?” 

“Yep, and he’s still making me laugh on a daily basis.” Sabrina looked up. “Don’t worry Brock, I knew you were coming in. Kadabra told me.” 

Bill looked up. “Oh you! Maker of those fabulous double cheeseburgers! Coffee?” 

“Sure.” Brock sat down. “You said it was a rare psychic Pokémon, usually psychic types don’t like veggies. Strange. What else does he eat?” 

“Anything with sugar.” Sabrina set some coffee down, then sat down herself. “About a week ago he made off with a platter of Candied Yams, and every time we go out, he asks for slushies… That’s Bill’s fault.” 

“Now love, he wanted to try one.” Bill said around his coffee mug. 

“Yeah, sure, after how much convincing from you?” 

“I merely suggested.” 

“Whatever.” Sabrina smiled at Bill. “He also likes vegetarian pizza to an extent. He doesn’t like dairy products, and only takes cheese in small doses.” 

“You let him eat people food?” 

“He refuses to eat the pellets.” Bill decided to keep the story forming in his mind for another time. That had been a good night. Sabrina was trying to get Mewtwo to eat the pellets just for his own sake, and the next moment was spent throwing the little rock-hard things at each other. He was pretty sure the bruise was still there. “He doesn’t like the way they taste.” 

“That’s strange. That’s my most popular recipe for psychic types.” Brock took a sip of his coffee. “When can I see him?” 

“He should be awake in a few.” Sabrina started putting the fruits in a bowl. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.”   
  
  
************************************************   
  
  
Mewtwo lay in his hammock with a pillow over his face.  _Why doesn’t the sun just go to hell? My head hurts, my body is sore from fighting, and I’m pretty sure I’m out of cigarettes._    
Mewtwo’s hand hit the suspended night stand next to his hammock. His fingers closed around something hard and box-like.  _What is this?_  He picked it up, then smiled. It was a box of cigarettes with a Post-It note on it.   
  
_Two,_  
Don’t tell Sabrina, she’d kill me, I’m willing to do anything to help you, enjoy!   
  
“Oh I will,” Mewtwo ripped off the cellophane and opened the box. A few moments later he took a deep drag and felt his headache melt away. “Much better…” He looked down at Sabrina’s Bulbasaur who was walking around and watering the plants. “Missed one.” 

“Bulba!” 

 _Cute little thing, I wonder how my Venusaur is making out?_  He reached a foot out and touched the platform, then felt his weight settle on the spiral staircase.  _It was so much easier when I just floated down._  He groaned as his weight settled on his sore legs and back.  _At least I have my cigarettes…_    
  
  
“Well then Bill asked to give it a try, and I guessed it was okay since there’s nothing in the league rules against tag-team training. Lo and behold Two wins the match.” 

“Awesome.” Brock finished off his coffee. “For a Pokémon that loves to battle this much, it must have killed him to lose his powers.” 

“Oh it did.” Mewtwo spoke up. 

Brock spun around. How had something that huge get into the kitchen unnoticed? His gaze settled on Mewtwo’s face. “Wait, I’ve seen you before…” 

 _That…oh great._  Mewtwo came suddenly closer, his nose almost touching Brocks.  _Crap, it’s one of the trainers from the island. I miss that island…What if he remembers?_  

Brocks face suddenly came alive with realization. 

 _He remembers._  

“Mewtwo. I knew that name sounded familiar.” Brocks voice was suddenly cold. “So you’ve lost all your psychic powers huh? Maybe that’s for the best.” 

 _I don’t have to take this._  Mewtwo grabbed his bowl of fruit and a book, then went to leave the room. 

“Mewtwo…why…Listen to me!” Brock grabbed Mewtwo’s arm. 

“Listen to what? Listen to you throw the past in my face? Listen to you tell Bill and Sabrina about New Island?” 

“Two!” Bill stood up. When Mewtwo was this angry usually something got hurt…badly. 

“No, it’s like that!” 

“Let go of me human…” Mewtwo’s eyes glowed blue. He reared back on his tail and kicked. His feet connected with Brock’s chest and sent him into a shelf full of books. Bill scrambled to Brock who had the wind knocked out of him. Sabrina stood up and chased Mewtwo down the hall. 

“Two! Get back here!” She telekinetically flew after him. “Dammit! Brock could be hurt!” 

“Then he shouldn’t have touched me!” Mewtwo slid into the green house, then turned and faced Sabrina who landed. “Don’t make me hurt you.” 

“Would you?” She folded her arms.  _He’s scared, really scared…Why?_  Sabrina unfolded her arms and sighed.  _After all the time he’s lived here, Brock coming here invaded his space. How could a Pokémon this powerful still live in fear of every one he sees? I knew he was skittish, but to go and attack a human flat out like that? And why not, he’s done it to Bill._  

Mewtwo swallowed. Yeah he was scared, and trying his damnedest to get it under control.  _Why do I fear him? What made me kick him? Why?_  

Sabrina walked forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. “I understand. You did it for the same reason that most Pokémon would.” 

 _Just a Pokémon? Is that how she views me?_  

“No Two. I don’t view you as just a Pokémon.” 

“How…“ 

“I was trying to read your mind, and that thought was on the surface.” She reached up and scratched behind his ear, trying to calm him down. “I know that you were scared. Hell, I‘d probably to the same thing if I saw someone that I held something over my head. Besides, I already know about New Island.” 

“Bill doesn’t.” 

Sabrina felt the tension leave the air. Mewtwo leaned into her scratches. “Just like an over grown Bi-pedal kitty.” 

“Stop it…” 

“Not when you enjoy it this much.” Sabrina smiled. “Now can you at least go back and apologize to Brock?” 

“If he’s not unconscious.” Mewtwo felt her hand leave. 

“I care about you Two.” Sabrina turned and left the green house. 

 _Why does she have that effect on me? What is it that she and Bill have that makes me do their bidding? Is it friend ship? What? Last time I was that angry and scared it took me three days to calm down. How did she manage it in a few moments?_  Mewtwo looked down at his hands.  _Why am I so different? Why do they accept me? Why?_    
  
  
“It’s not the kick that hurt, it was the little gold statue of a Kadabra that fell on him from the book shelf.” Bill looked up as Sabrina came in to the kitchen. “How’s Two?” 

“I managed to calm him down.” Sabrina sat down and picked up a bottle of aspirin. “It took almost all I had, but I did it.” 

“Oh…” Brock moaned. “I think I need a new ice-pack.” 

Sabrina smirked. “Did we mention that he was edgy?” 

“It was my fault anyway. I should have remembered how he was. I need to apologize to him.” Brock sat up. 

Mewtwo slowly came into the kitchen with a cigarette. He sat down at the table and took a bite of an apple. Brocks gaze rested on him. “Sorry.” Mewtwo said in monotone. 

“No, like I was telling Sabrina and Bill, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have grabbed you. Besides, I wanted to thank you anyway.” 

 _Did I kick him too hard? Or did Bill and Sabrina talk him into this?_  

Brock took in the “I-could-care-less” expression on Mewtwo’s face, and tried speak without getting kicked again. “It’s really hard to say; but, thank you, for all you did on New Island.” 

 _????_  

“What I mean is…aww heck, don’t kick me okay?” 

“No promises.” 

“What I mean is, you showed me how to be a better trainer and breeder, by showing me what not to do. It really is sad how no one trained you or even gave you the love that came with training…Or something like that…Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

“Somewhat.” He took a drag.  _I love seeing humans in this state of fear and confusion._  

Brock tried to read the gray features. Nothing gave any hint as too what Mewtwo could be thinking. “Sorry I wasted your time.” 

 _Whoa. That’s a first. My time? Valuable?_  Mewtwo looked back at Sabrina and Bill, they had just about as much shock on their faces as Brock had when he had kicked him. 

“Sorry, I can’t really explain it.” Brock looked away. 

Mewtwo reached out and caught his hand before he could stand up. “Sit. Sabrina? Do we have Coffee on?” 

“I was wondering when you’d want some.” She poured some coffee in his favorite black mug. 

“Here ya go.” 

“Everyone sit.” 

Bill and Sabrina took their usual spots at the table. 

“Let’s try to make this a pleasant morning.” Mewtwo took a sip of his coffee, then another drag. 

“Let’s talk.”   
  
  
********************************************************   
  
  
“Brock! Get out of the kitchen and in here! The game is starting!” 

“Just one more minute!” There was the sound of a huge pot crashing to the floor followed by cursing. 

“Why did you let him cook?” Mewtwo asked Sabrina. 

“He wanted to. Said it fully made up for what he did today. Besides, I’m tired.” 

“I should be the one out there.” 

“Good, you cook tomorrow night then.” Sabrina lay back in her favorite wing-backed chair. 

“I just hope he…” Mewtwo sniffed the air. “Hmm…” 

Sabrina looked up from her spot. “That does smell good.” 

“Almost done!” Brock shouted. “Here, Bulbasaur, can you take this out to Bill and Sabrina?” 

“Bulba!” 

 _Aww, now ain’t that cute?_  Mewtwo watched Bulbasaur come out carrying two drinks in his vines.  _I never really approved of slave labor but he seems to be enjoying it._  

“Thank you Bulbasaur.” Bill took his drink. 

“Bulba!” 

“Mind keeping it down a bit, the games starting.” Mewtwo turned up the volume on the TV.  _Yeah, one of life’s guilty pleasures. Just like pro-wrestling, our little family thing clusters around the TV for Pokémon League Championship finals. But I need to watch these…_    
Brock came from the kitchen, and set down a feast on the coffee table. “It feels good to be cooking for so many people again. Tell me if you like it.” 

“We will,” Sabrina and Bill took their plates as Brock came from the kitchen with three bowls. 

“Here’s Haunter’s Kadabra’s, And Bulbasaur’s.” 

“Need any help?” Sabrina asked around a mouthful of some variety of rice. 

“Nah, I got it.” Brock came out again with a large wooden bowl and set it down in front of Mewtwo. “And my specialty.” 

 _What the hell is this?_  

Brock noticed Mewtwo’s puzzled expression. “It’s my world famous garden salad. With a few things extra.” Brock sat down and took his own place. 

 _I guess I’ll try it. How does that old saying go? For every new food you try it adds 75 days on to your life? And if every cigarette takes away seven minutes of it, I guess I got everything covered._  

Brock watched as Mewtwo slowly chewed and looked up. 

“Listen, I can’t eat with everyone staring at me.” 

Sabrina turned around, and Bill became interested in the TV again. 

Mewtwo swallowed what felt like a rock by now. 

“Do you like it?” 

Mewtwo simply smirked and took another bite. “It’s okay.” 

Sabrina snickered. “That’s his way of saying yes.” 

 _I’m just eating cause I’m hungry…yeah right…you can’t even convince yourself. This stuff is good._ Mewtwo turned his attention to the TV. Through the fights Bill kept his eyes focused in the massive neck. During the heat of battle, The Pokémon’s pulse would quicken and his general expression changed. He was no longer a creature with extreme intelligence, but an animal, longing for battle. Mewtwo had tasted Blood the other day and wanted more. 

“Brock, Sabrina and I will take the dishes out. You deserve a break after that marvelous dinner.” Bill stood up and picked up his plate. Mewtwo was leaning back on the couch smoking an after dinner cigarette. “Sabrina?” 

“Uh, yeah.” She picked up her plate along with Brocks, then followed Bill into the kitchen. Once there she dropped the dishes in the sink and spoke up. “You noticed it too?” 

“He wants to fight; he loves to fight. I think we should train him.” 

“But how? It’s been so long since I’ve done any kind of training, and I don’t have the skill to train a Pokémon like him. Besides, I have nothing to fight him against.” 

“We invite other trainers for that. And you are talking to the world’s foremost authority on all things Pokémon. I’m sure that together, we can figure it out.” Bill walked over and hugged Sabrina. “He’ll be fine. We’ll be there every step of the way, he may not obey us wholly, but at least he does listen. Come now Sabrina, for Two?” 

Sabrina gave in. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Wonderful Love! Now come, the shows on again!”   
  
  
************************************************   
  
  
_What?!_  Mewtwo was suddenly ripped out of sleep and into a headache.  _Where’s my cigarettes?_  

“Wake up sleepy head!” 

 _What in God’s name could she possibly want?_  

“Wake up!” Sabrina rocked the hammock back and forth a couple of times. “Wakie wakie!” 

“I’m up! I’m up!” He rolled over and bent his pillow over his ears. “What is this all about?” 

Mewtwo opened his eyes and realized that it was still dark outside.  _What does this stupid Human want?!_  

“Come on sleepy head! Today begins your training!” 

 _Training? Day?? The damned sun isn’t out!_  He rolled over.  _This is all just a bad dream…_  

“Get up!” Sabrina said impatiently. She growled them flipped the hammock over. Mewtwo let out a small surprised “Mew!” then landed painfully on the ground feet first, and bounced a few times. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?!” 

“Not quite.” She slowly descended the stairs. “Lets go.” 

“I could’ve broken a leg!” 

“But you didn’t.” She smirked. 

“Why are you so chipper? Get laid or something?” 

“TWO!” Sabrina could feel a blush start in her cheeks. 

“Where’s my cigarettes?” 

“You don’t need,” 

“Yes I do. You live your life, I’ll live mine.” He climbed back up the staircase and retrieved the box off his nightstand. “Now give me about ten minutes.” 

“Alright then, ten minutes.” Sabrina still couldn’t believe that Mewtwo had said that to her.   
  
  
“I can’t believe you actually managed to get him up.” Bill said to Sabrina with a touch of admiration in his voice. 

“You just have to know the right buttons to push.” Sabrina picked her favorite black mug from its hook. “Coffee Two?” 

“Black.” Mewtwo looked over at Bill who seemed a bit more cheerful than yesterday.  _I think they did have a rather pleasant night_  

Sabrina saw the smirk on Mewtwo’s face. “Don’t you even think about saying anything.” 

“Say what?” Mewtwo couldn’t resist a smile. 

Sabrina put the coffee down in front of him. Haunter floated into the room and looked at Mewtwo, then at the others around the table. “Haunt?” 

Mewtwo leaned over to the side. “Mewtwo, mew two, two mew.” 

Haunter looked between Sabrina and Bill then started laughing. 

“I have half a mind to dump this whole pot of scalding hot coffee right in your lap.” Sabrina’s blush intensified, then she sat down. 

Bill looked up from his paper. The occurrences of the past few minutes hadn’t reached him. 

“What’s wrong love? Why are you blushing so?” 

Mewtwo fell out of his chair with laughter, Haunter was all too happy to join him. 

“And why do we have two Pokémon rolling on the floor?” 

“It’s nothing dear.” Sabrina took a huge gulp of her coffee. “Let’s just get going.”   
  
  
****************************************************   
  
  
“What are we doing way out here?” Mewtwo asked when Bill and Sabrina stopped in the middle of an open field.  _First they drag me out of my bed at Oh-my-god in the morning and then convince me to take a walk with them to here. What could they possibly be up to?_  

Sabrina and Bill set down their back packs and stretched. “Now,” Sabrina spoke up. “We start training!” She waved her arms and gestured to the huge open field around them. 

 _This place is like that dream, so empty…_  Mewtwo looked around. The sun was just beginning to rise, casting a rose-colored glow over softly waving grasses and the few bushes scattered here and there. 

“Two, Put this on.” 

“Huh?” Mewtwo was pulled from his thoughts. 

“We’re going for a ride.” Sabrina took a strange leather harness from her backpack. 

“You’re joking right?” 

“Nope. I can tell you to run in circles, but you can cheat at that. I know, cause you have before.” She smiled. “Besides, we need to build up those legs of yours.” 

“What??” Mewtwo looked around. “You call this training? Just what do you think I am?” He turned toward Bill, then looked at Sabrina. “I’m going home.” 

“If you go home, no more battles, no more fighting, nothing. It’s time for you to start behaving like a Pokémon.” 

Mewtwo froze, his tail began thrashing around wildly. “Why must I be a toy?” He spat. 

“You are not a toy. You know that. But I can’t stand to watch you tear yourself up over not being able to throw energy balls, or float or whatever you do.” Sabrina folded her arms. “I’m trying to show you your other strengths, not just the ones you use with your mind.” 

Mewtwo sighed.  _I hate it when she’s right._  

“We know you like to battle, we’re trying to help.” Bill spoke up. 

Mewtwo looked around at al the hills covered with soft grass. He sniffed the wind. The wild scent of it seemed to ignite all of his senses.  _I want to run._  

“I’m proud of you Two.” Sabrina chirped when she got comfortable on his back. “Let’s go!”   
  
  
*******************************************************   
  
  
Bill counted off the 50th revolution around the huge field. Mewtwo wasn’t getting tired in the least, Sabrina was another story. 

“Hey Bill.” Brock came up behind Bill carrying a basket. “That looks like a lot of fun.” 

“Oh it is.” Bill took out a pair of binoculars from his backpack. Sabina had been making Two follow the tree line, and was scaring up all sorts of wild life. “Mewtwo’s doing fine, but Sabrina looks like she’s tiring.” 

“Man, I’d like to give it a try. I’ve ridden Onyx before, but riding some thing like that…The ride must be so smooth.” 

“I’ll get her to bring him back.” Bill picked up a blue flag and waved it. Sabrina saw, waved, and started bringing Mewtwo in. Once they were right next to Bill, as Mewtwo skidded to a halt, Sabrina fell to the ground. 

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Mewtwo stood up fully and stretched. “I’m the one doing all the work.” 

“I’m sorry Two.” Sabrina said around a huge clump of grass. “Your endurance is higher than mine.” 

“You’re doing it all wrong. If you want to exercise me, let Bill or Brock ride. You weigh all of 87 pounds.” 

Sabrina peeked around the grass. “Alright then,” She smirked. “Brock, why don’t you and Vulpix ride?” 

“You mean it? Vulpix will like that.” Brock let Vulpix out of it’s ball. 

“There.” Sabrina sat up. “That’s five extra pounds.” 

“I’m not responsible for it.” Mewtwo knelt so Brock could get on.  _Oh this guy is heavy!_  

“Are you okay Two?” Bill asked. 

“Fine.” Mewtwo played it off. “Next time I’ll take you and Sabrina.” 

 _That’s right, keep telling yourself that._  

“Brock?” Sabrina smiled. 

“Just peachy.” Brock put Vulpix in his lap, then wrapped his hands around the straps. “Let’s go!” 

 _I’m never giving Piggy-Back rides again…What does this guy eat?_    
Bill watched through the binoculars. “He’s slowing.” 

“I’m not surprised.” Sabrina took a sip of the tea Brock had brought. “I guess I should have told Two that Brock is about 250 pounds of pure muscle.” 

“You devilish creature!” Bill laughed. 

“Plus Vulpix.” Sabrina laid back in the grass. “It’s such a nice day.”   
  
  
********************************************************   
  
  
“Two! Wakie wakie!” 

 _No! Not again!_  

“Come on!” 

 _Wasn’t yesterday enough? Sadistic wench!_  

“Don’t make me flip you again.” 

 _Cigarettes! Where’s My cigarettes?!!_  

“You can’t quit now.” Sabrina started shaking the hammock. She stopped her torture when his eyes opened. “Good morning sunshine!” 

“Even God rested on the seventh day Sabrina.” Mewtwo’s hand slammed the side table. 

“Looking for these?” She dangled the pack in front of his nose. 

“Give me those.” 

“When you get up.” 

“Is there Coffee on?” 

“Yep!” 

“One cup, lots of sugar.” 

“Done!” Sabrina kissed his cheek. “You need to get that blushing under control.”   
  
  
*********************************************************   
  
  
_This can’t be good. They’re getting the hiking equipment together._  Mewtwo sat at the kitchen table trying to remain perfectly still as Bill and Sabrina went about their work. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other.  _I wonder what hell they have planned today._

 _That’s not good…Backpacks, sleeping bags, food, my Poke-pellets._  

Brock had gone home the week before, and after a few battles with him and a few other victims-err-trainers, he had left the Pokémon food as promised. And Mewtwo actually liked it. It was fresher tasting, sort of like candy, but with a softer flavor. 

“Where are we going?” Mewtwo asked very Bill-like around the lip of his mug. 

“Out.” Sabrina said enigmatically. 

“Can’t we just stay at home today?” 

“Nope, better start packing! Tonight we’re sleeping under the stars.” 

Mewtwo gulped down the rest of his coffee. “Great.”   
  
  
An hour later found the three friends on a trail out in middle of nowhere. Sabrina had happily led them through the training field, over a few fences and onto a well-worn trail through the woods. Mewtwo found it especially troublesome because he could run much faster than the humans walked. It hurt his legs to walk slowly behind them. 

 _I don’t want to be here. I should be in bed, sleeping, trying to heal and recover from this head-wound. I’m down to only two cigarettes. I didn’t think I’d be having Nic-Fits this soon._  

“The woods are so quiet.” Bill said after a long silence. 

“It’s because the Pokémon have almost all been captured by either trainers or Giovanni.” Sabrina said softly. “That’s how Two got hurt. We tried to stop him. And I failed miserably.” 

 _Here she goes again._  Mewtwo hopped up form the back of the line. _Oh it feels so good to stretch!_  

Sabrina stopped when Mewtwo stood in front of her. 

“Stop blaming yourself.” 

Sabrina dropped her bag. “But it’s all my fault! I convinced you to go!” 

“Sabrina, I didn’t need any convincing! I was going to go back with or without you!” 

Bill stopped and watched in curiosity. He had watched these little blame-game battles between them for some time, and they never ceased to amaze him. 

Mewtwo put his hands on Sabrina’s shoulders. “It’s because of you I’m not dead, and it’s because of you I’m not in that armor.” 

“But…“ 

“Look, not too many humans would do that for a psychotic Pokémon like me.” Mewtwo let go and kept walking. 

“Two?” Bill walked up behind Sabrina and put a hand on her shoulder. Mewtwo had his back to them. 

“I know what humans say. I’ve been listening to it since I was created. I’m chaotic, out of control, unpleasant and a bastard.” 

“Two? Are you okay?” Bill asked with concern in his voice. 

“NO!” Mewtwo spun around, his eyes were glowing blue. “No I’m not alright, fine or anything! A third of my brain is missing! Laugh if you want!” He turned around. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was fighting back tears. “I’m only here because…” He stopped. 

Sabrina gently pushed Bills hand off her shoulder. “Why are you here? Why did you come and save me?” She put a hand on Mewtwo’s shoulder. 

Mewtwo reached up and slowly pushed her hand away.  _I’m here because I love you,_  

Sabrina’s eyes widened. “I…I heard you.” 

Mewtwo wiped a bit of blood away from his nose. “I know.” There was an awkward moment of silence. “Actions over, let’s get going.” Mewtwo eventually ended up in the back again. 

Bill ran up to Sabrina. “What was that all about? What did he tell you?” 

“Nothing Bill.” Sabrina smiled. 

Mewtwo listened to their chattering, even though he knew that Bill and Sabrina would never intentionally ignore him, he couldn’t help but feel a little out of place and alone.  _So you told her. She didn’t scream, she didn’t do anything. The whole situation is stupid. You would have to go off and get attached to a Human._  He looked up.  _But I don’t love her like Bill loves her, yet I can’t see myself without her. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have any emotions…_  

 **“Do You?”**  

“Mew?” Mewtwo stopped and looked around. “Where are you?” 

“Did you say something Two?” 

“No…” Mewtwo kept walking, but kept checking over his shoulder.   
  
  
************************************************   
  
  
“Here we are!” Sabrina dropped her backpack. 

“A hot spring??” Bill dropped his. “This is where you were taking us?” 

“Uh-huh! Family secret!” 

“And I’ll ensure it stays that way.” Bill turned around. “Two? Where’s Two?” 

“His pack is right here.” 

A loud splash echoed through the woods. 

“Aaaaahhhhhh…” 

Bill and Sabrina peeked around the rock wall and saw Mewtwo lounging in the water, leaning back against the side of the steaming pool. 

“Bill, Sabrina, I take back everything mean I’ve ever said to either of you.”   
  
_This feels so much better…_  Mewtwo looked at the sky.  _Night is coming on. I didn’t know we had walked for that long. This water, it feels….so familiar…_  

Sabrina sat up in the water. “He’s out.” 

“Shouldn’t we wake him?” 

“Nah. He’s fine as long as he doesn’t drown.” She sat backward and let the water close around her. 

“Won’t he cook?” 

“Bill, the water isn’t that hot.” Sabrina giggled. “I wonder what he’s dreaming about.” 

“That’s for him to know, and for you and I to make our own dreams.” He smiled fiendishly. 

“Bill! Bill!” Sabrina shouted. “Not here! Bill!” She started laughing. “Alright, you win!”   
  
  
************************************************   
  
  
_Racing along the plains, through the forests, the oceans, so many places.  
_

_Where are all the Pokémon?  
_

_Mewtwo floated, flying. He could always fly in his dreams.  
_

_Where are all the Pokémon?  
_

_He knew where they had gone. Either into balls or into Giovanni’s personal collection.  
_

_Mew? Where is he? Why isn’t he here?! Mew!! Home…I want to go home…  
_

_He was suddenly by the mountain and rivers of the jungle.  
_

“You want your Beloved Mew?” 

_Mewtwo turned around.  
_

_Giovanni…  
_

“Come and get him.” 

 _Giovanni held up a clear ball, Mew was inside._    
  
  
********************************************   
  
  
“Ah!” Mewtwo sat up in the water. 

“Two?” Sabrina leaned over the side of the pool. 

Mewtwo pulled himself out of the water. Bill and Sabrina had set up his hammock.  _Mew…it was just a dream…A stupid dream…_  “Where’s my cigarettes?” 

“Think you might want to dry off first?” Sabrina handed him a towel. 

Mewtwo took it from her.  _I look like a prune…_  

“Hey…Two?” Sabrina came slowly forward. “Bill went to go get some firewood, gives us a chance to talk.” 

“About earlier?” 

“Two, it’s alright. I understand.” She watched him light up a cigarette. “Cause I love you too.” 

She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. “Aww, no blush this time…” 

Mewtwo looked her over, searching for the right words. “It’s not like how you and Bill love each other, It feels different.” 

“It’s a friendly love Two. You’ve never had a chance to feel a love like this, so you wouldn’t know.” She smiled. “Do you feel the same for Bill?” 

After a moment the Pokémon said. “Yes.” He sat down in his hammock. “Yes I do.” 

Sabrina sat down by the fire. There was a silent pause, then she spoke up. “Been a while since there was a tension between us.” 

There was another pause, then Sabrina stood and walked over to Mewtwo. They gave into a soft embrace. 

“I’ll help you as much as I can Two. I don’t want to lose you again.” 

“I don’t want to lose you either.” It felt strange to say something that came so from the heart. 

“So that’s what you two are always doing behind my back.” Bill came back in to the camp and dropped a pile of logs. “Heaven’s that’s heavy--I leave you two alone for five minutes, then I come back and you’re making out.” 

“That’s no way to kid around.” Sabrina slapped Bill’s shoulder. “Well! Don’t just stand there, help me get these hot dogs and potatoes on!”   
  
  
***********************************************   
  
  
_I wish I could sleep, but something is telling me not to. What? What could be wrong?_  He turned away from the dying embers of the fire and looked at the night sky. Bill and Sabrina had called it a night long ago.  _The stars. Mew told me that if I ever get lonely, then just look at the stars. It does help a little, but I miss seeing the clouds form the other side._  

A pink bolt suddenly darted between the stars. 

 _Is it?... It is! Mew! Can you hear me? Mew!_  

“Mew!” Came high pitched squeal. 

 _Mew! What’s wrong?_  

“Mew, mew!” 

 _What?_  Mewtwo rolled out of his hammock. His feet hit the ground heavily. 

“Mew, Mew!” A red bolt suddenly shot after the pink ball. “Meeeewww!!” 

 _Who would be dumb enough to try and capture Mew?_  Mew looked in the direction of the red blasts. _How dare they?!_  He started hopping, not caring about how far or fast he went.  _Who is doing that? And why?_  

“Mew! 

 _I’m coming!_  He stopped by an outcropping of rock.  _A wild Pidgy! Venosaur! Blastoise! Ismew protecting them?_  

“Mew, mew!” 

 _Teleport! Now!_  He looked up. 

The pink ball vanished. 

 _Good…_  Mewtwo started bouncing away.  _Where are the blasts coming from?_  

The Pidgey hovered protectively over her eggs. 

 _Team Rocket…Giovanni!_  Mewtwo’s eyes started glowing blue.  _No more! No More!! I won’t let you take any more!!_    
  
  
***********************************************   
  
  
Mew appeared in the clearing. The Pokémon were all huddled in a little group. “Mew?”  **You guys Okay?**  

“Gold duck!” 

“Psy!” 

“Blas!” 

“He’s over here! I saw him!” 

 **“We need to go!”**  Mew looked for an escape his comrades could use. 

“Pidgey!!” 

“There!” 

Mew turned and saw a few Humans with red “R’s on their chests come crashing through the underbrush. This particular kind never learned.  **“I didn’t want to do this…”**  Mew prepared to fight. 

“Ice gun the whole lot!” 

“Mew!” Mew put up a barrier, and braced himself for the blast he knew was coming. The cold blue of the ice shot out at the group of Pokémon. 

But the hit never came. Mew cracked and eye open to find Mewtwo blocking the blast himself. 

 _Get all of them out of here!!_  Mewtwo shouted mentally. 

 **“Right!”**  Mew turned and faced the Pokémon, then looked back at Mewtwo.  **“What about you?”**  

Mewtwo gritted against the pain.  _Don’t worry about me._  Mewtwo put his hands down and looked up at the wall of solid Ice in front of him.  _I can’t keep this up…The pain…_  

Mew herded the Pokémon away, Mewtwo stood up proudly and made an energy ball. A warm trickle started down his arm. 

 _I need to think past the pain, I can’t let Giovanni win…He will not get them!_  

The Rocket members broke through the ice and leveled their Ice guns at him. Mewtwo let lose with a volley of the black energy balls, some finding their targets, most not. 

 _My head…_  

“Get him!!” 

 _I’m sorry Sabrina, Nurse Joy…Bill…_  

He dropped to the ground and rested his palms on the smooth stone. “Fissure.” 

The ground started glowing blue, and ear-splitting crack sounded, and long white cracks appeared in the ground, like a spider web stretching away from his palms trying to ensnare Team Rocket. The ground itself was lifting into the air, throwing the Rocket members everywhere. A low rumbling started, gradually getting louder. 

 _My head, burning, exploding…_  

The ground split open. 

 _The pain…_  

He pulled his palms off the rock. The attack was out of his hands now. 

 _My head…_  He brought a hand up to his head, this was the most intense pain he had ever felt. 

The forest exploded in blue light. 

 _All gone…Slipping…_  

Mew teleported the Pokémon to safety, but stayed himself. He couldn’t leave his friend in that position all alone. 

Mewtwo barely felt himself falling. The next sensation was the ground biting into his cheek.  _Can’t think…Need to stand…Need to…_  

******************************************************************************  
  
Sabrina sat up and managed to open her eyes. “Need to…Need to…To…Two?” She sat up and looked at the hammock. “Bill! Two’s gone!” 

“Hon…” Bill rolled over. “He probably just went for a walk.” 

“No…That’s not it…. Something’s wrong.” 

“Sabrina,” Bill sat up. “It’s all right, lay back down, you’ve been under a lot of stress.” 

“It’s not alright! And it’s not just stress!” Sabrina fought her way out of the sleeping bag and pulled a coat on. 

“Sabrina!” Bill somehow managed to get tied up in his. 

Sabrina scanned the ground. “What ever happened, he was in a hurry.” Patches of dark earth were torn up and tossed. “He went this way.” She started running, dodging pine trees that loomed over and threatened her.  _Track star Sabrina does it again!_  

“Sabrina!” Bill finally ripped the bag open and took off after her, forgetting his shoes and a coat. 

“Sabrina!” He launched down the trail she had followed. 

“Mew!” 

“What?” Bill spun around. He stopped, shocked and amazed at seeing one of the rarest Pokémon in the world looking back at him. “A Mew?” 

“Mew!” Mew started flying away. 

“Wait! Where did she go?!” Bill followed. 

“Mew!” 

“I’m coming!” Bill tried his best to keep up. 

Sabrina slowed when she came to a section of uneven ground. Huge pieces of rock had been torn up and were carelessly thrown around the forest. A few trees were over turned exposing massive roots. She could feel a strong Psychic residue in the air. “Oh no…No no no no…” Sabrina broke into a full run and followed the path of destruction. “Oh no…” 

Bill froze when he heard Sabrina’s sudden scream. 

“TWOOOOOO!!!” 

“Sabrina! I’m coming!” He tripped and almost fell on a rock, but was stopped by a light pink bubble. “Thank you Mew.” He ran by the small Pokémon, vaulting over overturned trees and boulders. After what felt like an eternity he came to an area when the ground was torn, but not as much as the surrounding area. Sabrina was sitting in the center, crying. 

“Oh my Sweet…” Mewtwo’s head rested in her lap, bleeding from his ears, nose and small trickles of his almost black seeped from his eyes. Sabrina lovingly stroked his head and gently shook him. “Come on Two…Wake up…Wake up…” 

“Sabrina?” Bill slowly came forward. 

“Who could have done this Bill? What was so important that he ignored all our warnings?” Sabrina wiped her eyes. 

“Is he…” Bill couldn’t finish the thought. 

“I can barely feel his pulse.” She went back to gently trying to shake him awake. 

“Mew.” 

Bill and Sabrina turned around. 

“Mew mew.” Mew floated over to Mewtwo. He looked sad. With a little sigh, he touched Mewtwo’s forehead with his tiny hand. Sabrina felt his body vanish from her arms. 

“What did you…“ 

Mew touched her forehead. Sabrina suddenly found herself outside a Pokémon center. “Mew?” 

She looked to her side, Mewtwo was laying on the concrete, still bleeding. “Two.” Sabrina scrambled inside. “Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!!”   
  



	4. Silence

****"I honestly have no idea how he's still alive." Nurse Joy escorted a group of scientists and Pokémon behaviorists into a conference room.

"Gym Leader Sabrina of Saffron brought him in about a month ago. He had been here a year beforehand with a severe head injury, in which part of his brain had to be removed. What is remarkable, is that aside from the loss of his psychic powers, his brain was fully functional. My cousin warned that any usage of his psychic powers could result in yet more damage, however, Mewtwo took this risk. Mew informed us that Mewtwo sacrificed his powers to save the last of the wild Pokémon, and almost sacrificed his life."

She ran her weary eyes over her audience. Solemn sad faces started back at her in disbelief. "I am formally requesting that we use our combined knowledge to save this truly rare and incredible Pokémon. However, that task will not be an easy one." Nurse Joy pushed a button on the table. A hologram came to life, slowly spinning and giving a total three-dimensional view of what looked to be a brain. Most of it was red with small areas of green flecked here and there.

"The green areas are the places that are still intact. The red depicts areas that are either burned or missing altogether," 

A few gasps came from the scientists. One deep voice rose. "Even if it is a rare Pokémon, it doesn't deserve this." 

Nurse Joy brought her hand up to her chin and looked at the floor. She had tried to put an end to his misery. It took a long time for her to put aside all of her training and make the choice. For a week she pondered over the right combination of chemicals that would make him pass in the least amount of suffering, and when she finally had it, it took another week to work up the guts to use it. The memory came back to her with painful clarity. Mewtwo's body spread on a table, the glass syringe in her hand... right before she was about to put the needle in his arm, his eyes opened. They seemed to beg her, pleading to let him live another day. She had eventually run from the room and poured the lethal cocktail down the drain and deleted the files she had made for it. She couldn't bring herself to kill something that wanted so much to live. 

Nurse Joy looked up from the ground, fighting back tears. "That....That isn't an option." 

"When will be able to see him?" Professor Oak asked from the opposite end of the table. 

"As soon as you go over these papers." Nurse joy spread a few packets on the table. "For now, I will leave you to discuss your decision." She slowly left the room. 

 _It's been so long..._  She walked up the hall and entered the room containing Mewtwo. He was back in the water set-up. A string of bubbles started up the side of the tank at her arrival.  _He hasn't even moved this week, I wonder if he's still alive..._  His face twitched in pain, then relaxed again. "We're trying Two. I could have you soaking in a vat of Super potion and it wouldn't help." She checked his settings, and then looked up when his hand hit the glass, like a reflex that was left in the nervous system. "We're doing all we can...Hang on Two."   
  
  
**************************************************************   
  
  
So much confusion, so many questions. He didn't remain concious for long, or what passed as concious. It hurt too much to see, to think. He wanted to melt, become nothing again, become a part of everything again. Being dragged down into a pool, deep blue surrounding him, getting darker, deeper, no light...black, grey, pain...so much pain....Grey...Blue.... 

....Surfaceing, a room a friend, tears, words he could no longer understand...sinking... 

....A lab, the tube. Dr. Fuji...Ai... _Ai...where are you?_  Sinking.... 

....Familar sounds, laughing, talking, feelings of joy, someone coming close, a red ball, so bright, his refletion, pain, slipping back again.... 

....It was a bright open field. Sweet wind on his skin, sweet smells....A voice.  _"What are you doing here?"_  He turned, a familar face. Her eyes...eye...Ai...Ai!  _"You're not supposed to be here yet."_  She walked up to him. He was tiny, she was big. He felt little, she picked him up. She was warm, but he felt cold.  _"Your friends miss you."_  He buried his small face in her chest. "I want to stay with you Ai." She kissed his little head.  _"You're always with me, and I'm with you."_  Slipping...cold...pain...tears. Another face.  _Friend?_  She was crying. He felt her pain. Stop. Stop crying. Air....Slipping..Blue... 

.... _Grass_  His mind recited. Little plants that sprout up all over the ground, covering the earth in their beauty, stopping the dirt from blowing away, from becoming nothing.   
_Red._  The color of hurt and anger, yet also the color of excitement, the color of passions. A small red dot on the wide expanse of green, both things canceling each other out. Green being calm and comforting, and red putting a touch of chaos in it all. 

 _Grass...Red..._  His eyes opened wider, he forced himslef to focus, forced himself past the pain, forced himself to think.  _Red...Red_  Past the pain, past the green, focus on the anger, focus on the passion, focus on the love...It came to him.  _Rose._  A single flower in the garden of grass, a Rose nodding softly in the air.  _Rose_  Pain.   
Slipping....   
  
  
****************************************************   
  
  
"Sabrina?" Bill whispered. Sabrina was sitting on a stone wall, looking at Mewtwo. "Love?"   
She was silent, like stone, just staring. Looking at the Pokémon sitting in the grass, his face blank. She picked a hand up and used the heel of her hand to wipe away tears. 

"Oh my sweet." Bill sat next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and did his best to comfort her. 

She seemed not to notice his presence. She finally ripped her gaze away from Mewtwo and looked at the ground. "I'm tired of crying." 

Bill remained silent. Two hadn't move since they brought him home from the Center. His condition had been stabilized, but his expression was constantly blank. He seemed to look at nothing, said nothing, ate nothing, did nothing. "It's been hard." He said without thinking. 

"Five months Bill. He's been like this for five months." 

"All he needs is time Sabrina." 

"Time we don't have!" She shouted suddenly. "There are no wild Pokémon left! As a master, a Gym Leader, and Trainer, I feel ashamed! Ashamed that the rarest Pokémon in the world is a man-made creation, ashamed that the same man could heartlessly try to kill Two! Ashamed that my best friend has ended up a vegetable because of my carelessness!" She stood up, ripping out of Bills arms.

"I feel responsible. Responsible for the whole damn race and how we have single-handedly managed to destroy others." She walked over to Mewtwo, then folded her arms. "We can't give him that care he needs. I want to take him to Professor Oaks. He offered to take care of him, and is more qualified than we are." She gritted her teeth, determined not to cry again. 

 _No..._  Surfacing. 

"Sabrina, you can't just pass him off on someone else like that! He needs you!" Bill stood up. 

 _I do need her._  

"Professor Oak is the best choice. He may need me, but what am I supposed to do if his eyes just roll up in the back of his head and his heart stops beating like it did two months ago huh?!! What am I supposed to do?!" Gritting her teeth just wasn't working. Sabrina bit her tounge. Blood started to seep from the corner of her mouth. 

"And what will Professor Oak do? Pallet doesn't even have a Pokémon center." Bill walked over and unfolded her arms. He gently took her chin and forced her mouth open. "If you're going to bite anyone's tounge, it's going to be mine." He wiped the bit of blood away. "Calm down." 

"I've been going grey over this. A headache started five months ago and hasn't stopped." 

"And you want kids." Bill Gently held her. 

"Kids talk back. Kids let you know what is going on." Sabrina tried to remain cold. 

 _Friend..._  

"Two does as well, but you just need to learn how to listen." He rubbed the small of her back, knowing that it was the fastest way to calm her down. 

"How do I listen then?" She leaned into him, letting all her anger leave her. She felt suddenly very tired. 

 _Pain_  

"Like now. Look at his eyes. He may not be able to show it, but he is aware, he knows what is going on. Two has a gift, a Human would be dead, as would any other Pokémon, but somehow he is still alive." He watched Mewtwo over Sabrina's shoulder. "Do you know what keeps me from feeling hopeless about Two?" 

"What?" 

Bill smiled shyly. "I think about his children." 

Sabrina backed slowly away. "I do believe you've lost it hon." 

"I'm serious, just wait. He'll have so many kids he won't be able to count them all." He looked into Sabrina's eyes. "It will just take time." 

Mewtwo watched silently as Bill put his arm around Sabrina's waist and led her back into the house. 

Sinking....Surfacing... 

 _I won't go silently back!_  He fought it, focused on the rose.  _I will not go back easily, I need to be aware...The rose, stay focused on the rose..._  

Sabrina turned around and looked back as Mewtwo's arm lifted. "Bill! Look!" Bill turned and gasped. 

His face wore and expression of concentration, his arm lifted, as if it was some heavy weight.  _The Rose..._  His hand reached, it fell short. He leaned forward.  _I will..._  His hand closed around the red object. Softness under his fingertips. Beauty. 

Mewtwo leaned back, the rose broke from it's stalk. He sat back on his legs and brought the Rose to his face, slowly inhaling the sweet scent.  _I will learn again, I will know again, I will live again...I WILL BE._  


	5. Found

****Sounds. Each a cutting shard of glass, some containing meaning, some not. He now knew the basics. Yes, No, Two, Mewtwo, Thank you, Please. These sounds he understood, he tried to mimic them, but nothing came. Frustration, like sparks coming from a cut power cable, trying to go through to their original path. Sounds, Symbols, Time.

Christmas came and went, as did other parts of the seasons. It had been a full year that Mewtwo had been in his cationic state, and Bill and Sabrina had made a promise; they would not be married until Mewtwo had fully recovered and went to the Pokémon League Finals at Indigo. Aside from some difficulties, life was perfect. Although Mewtwo could see sadness in Sabrina's eyes every time she looked at him. He could feel her pain. It hurt him even more. 

"Bill, Joy called today." Sabrina called from the kitchen. 

"What did she say? Is Haunter okay?" 

"Haunter's fine. She wanted to know how Two was doing." She came into the living room. Bill had just come home from visiting Professor Oak. Mewtwo was camped out on the couch watching TV. 

"What did you tell her?" 

"That he's doing considerably better than before." 

"Good." Bill came looked up into her eyes. "I brought him something." He looked at Mewtwo on the couch. "A blue Raspberry slushie." 

"Do you think he'll remember?" 

"I know he will." Bill kneeled down in front of Mewtwo. The Pokémon looked at him and seemed to acknowledge his presence. "Two?" 

Mewtwo saw the blue cup in his hand.  _Will today be it?_  He thought with difficulty. 

"Here you go chap." Bill gave him the slushie. "Your fav."   
_My Fav? Favorite? ...My favorite....Blue Raspberry._    
Sabrina covered her mouth as Mewtwo smiled and took a sip. "Bill..." 

"I'm watching." 

 _Blue Raspberry, I remember…I remember! I...._  

"Two?" Sabrina saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Two?" 

"Mew." He softly whispered. "Mewtwo." 

"Sabrina hugged him over the back of the couch, trying to fight back her own tears. 

"Mewtwo..." 

"I knew the slushie would work." Bill smiled and hugged Sabrina, keeping Mewtwo in the middle. "I knew it would."   
  
  
****************************************************   
  
  
_I remember almost everything now. My powers still aren't working; I can expect that. All I can do is say Mewtwo. That will change. I will write again, I will speak again, I will read again.... damn I feel like a cigarette, obviously Nicotine still works. Sabrina and Bill have been so patient, just a few more weeks...._  

He rocked in his hammock. _It feels good to be somewhat normal again._    
  
  
****************************************************   
  
  
"His recovery has been remarkable. Even though all of his brain still hasn't regenerated, he is showing his normal intelligence." Professor Oak looked over a few scans. "Has he been talking?" 

"No, but he has taken up smoking again!" Sabrina said proudly. 

"Ol' boy is almost normal." Bill piped in. 

Mewtwo took a drag and tapped his ashes. 

"He certainly is a far cry from when I saw him in the tank." Professor Oak came up to get a closer examination. "Put on a little weight has he?" He snickered. 

"His training begins soon." Sabrina patted Mewtwo's shoulder. "Two's going to the League finals." 

"I don't want either of you to be getting reckless. It still might be too soon to begin training." 

"Ah, we know what to do, besides, Two needs the exercise." Bill smiled.   
  
  
**************************************************   
  
  
"Come on!!! Faster!!" 

"Two! Rocket punch!" 

Mewtwo speed up, the Gym floor fell away from his strides, giving the illusion of floating. He balled up a fist, making mass of almost solid bone. 

"Blas!" 

"Blastoise!! Water Cannon!" 

"Agility!" Sabrina shouted. 

 _I won't mess up this time!_  Mewtwo jumped and came down, dodging the water blast that would have sent him back against the nearest wall. 

"Mewtwo! Double time!!" Bill shouted beside Sabrina. 

 _No need to state the obvious..._  He jumped as the Blastoise shot another water blast. 

The cannons fired, and Mewtwo jumped before the blast could hit him. He came down between the two jets of water of the Pokémon's shoulders. He then brought his balled up fist down on the blue nose. He jumped again, putting full force into his legs knocking the Blastoise backward. 

"Mewtwo! Return!" 

Mewtwo flipped once in the air, and landed in front of Sabrina and Bill. 

"And I declare Mewtwo the winner!" Professor Oak shouted from the sidelines of his outdoor Gym. He was sitting at a table eating his early dinner. "Is he up for another match?" 

"How do you feel Two?" Sabrina asked. 

Mewtwo turned and gave a thumbs up. 

Sabrina smiled. "He's good to go." 

"Good." Professor Oak took a bite of his salad. "I call Gary then. If my Pokémon weren't enough, maybe Gary will have a better chance." 

"Thanks Grandpa. I've been waiting for a rematch with you Mewtwo." 

Mewtwo simply smirked and made a "come hither" gesture. 

"Cocky aren't you? That's okay, because I have the guts to match it." He chose a Pokéball.

"Arcanine! Go!" 

"Get him Two!" Sabrina winked. 

"Arcanine! Fire blast!" 

"Two! Agility!" 

 _She has no idea how hard this move is..._  He jumped and landed on all fours. He could feel the intense heat of the blast graze his back. 

"Two! Ultima Tackle!" Bill shouted. 

Mewtwo started hopping. His hand, elbow and shoulder connected with Arcanine's side in successive order. One more push with his legs sent Arcanine into the wall. 

"Arcanine!" Gary ran to his fallen Pokémon's side. " How could something be that powerful?" 

"In this case, I believe it's the trainers." Professor Oak downed the remains of a Krabby. "Good Job Mewtwo!" 

"Two? Two?" Bill looked to the sidelines, then smiled. "Are you alright?" 

Mewtwo was bent over with his hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath.  _I need to quit smoking… I need a cigarette._  

Sabrina stepped out of the trainer’s box. "He's been working very hard, eh Two?" She tossed him a pack of smokes. 

 _Goodie..._  Mewtwo smiled evilly. 

"That amazes me every time." Professor Oak watched with profound interest as Mewtwo lit up a cigarette, slowly inhale, and blow out a cloud of sick-smelling wispy grey smoke. "It's interesting that Nicotine cures headaches in psychic Pokémon. 

"I want to give it another try Grandpa." Gary said softly. He pulled out a ball and put Arcanine back inside. 

"If Two is up to it." Sabrina turned. "Two?" 

He held up a finger in the classic "one-minute" gesture. He couldn't speak yet, but at least Sabrina got the gist of what he was trying to say. 

Sabrina waited until he put the cigarette out on the dirt floor, then turned around. "Ready?"   
He took a place by the center circle. 

"Let’s go!" 

"You won't defeat this one!" Gary held up a ball. "Charizard! Go!!" 

"Come on Two!" Bill yelled. 

"Charizard! Tackle!" 

 _Wait, I know this Charizard ...._  Mewtwo suddenly remembered back to New Island. That Kid....Ash…and a rather powerful Charizard...this Charizard. 

Grrrrr....." The thing was smiling. 

 _Oh crap._  

"Charizard! I said tackle!" Gary shouted. 

Sabrina could see Mewtwo tense up. "Two?" 

Charizard let loose with a flame thrower attack. Mewtwo jumped out of the way, but not in time enough. 

"Two!" Sabrina watched Mewtwo examine his leg. 

The Charizard tackled. Mewtwo was knocked the hard dirt floor and went rolling from the impact. 

"Two!" 

 _I am getting my ass kicked..._  Mewtwo stood up. 

"Let the match go on! Unless you think you can't handle it...Two." Gary smirked. "You can't win all the time." 

Mewtwo pulled himself to his feet.  _Yes, I can._  

"Grrrrrrr...." 

Mewtwo took a stance.  _Come on ill-bred brat..._  

Charizard bugled. 

Mewtwo started charging, then quickly dodged a fire ball. 

"Two!" Bill joined Sabrina. "Get him! 

"You can do it!" 

Mewtwo rushed at Charizard again, they locked hands. Mewtwo felt his hands become swallowed in Charizard’s like a tiny bunch of grapes. Charizard smiled fiendishly. 

 _He's strong, but I won't be defeated_  

"Grrrrr......" Charizard started pushing, suddenly turning the match of skill into a brute strength rally. Mewtwo pushed back. 

 _He's strong in the arms, but not in the legs._  Mewtwo braced his shoulder against Charizard's chest, then started pushing with his legs. Charizard tried to push back, but was thrown off-balance and over powered. 

"Rrroooaaarrrr!!" He shouted and snorted in frustration. 

 _Not this time._  Mewtwo stopped pushing and jumped, still holding onto Charizard claws for dear life. 

"Charizard! Flame Thrower!" Gary shouted. 

 _Oh crap..._  Mewtwo kicked Charizard’s chest, leaving his body wide open. Sudden hot searing pain ran up his torso and almost getting a full hit on his face. 

"Two!" Sabrina was about to run on the field. Bill stopped her. Mewtwo lost his grip and was repelled backward by the fiery blast. He skidded across the floor. "Are you alright?" She ran over to him after ripping out of Bill's grip. 

 _That's it._  Mewtwo struggled to his feet.  _I am getting very tired of this. It's not that the thing isn't powerful, he just hasn't had any decent training!_  

"Two?" Bill guided Sabrina back to her spot on the side lines when the Pokémon's eyes started glowing blue. "I think you need to stay back love." 

"Care to try again Mewtwo?" Gary shouted. He was starting to become his usual cocky self.

"The match is only over of one of the Pokémon are fainted or unable to move. Charizard is still ready. You seem pretty burned." 

 _I may be burned, but I am still good to fight._  

"Get him Charizard!" Charizard took flight, then swooped low, spewing flames along the way. 

 _I'm going to need to get a little burned._  Mewtwo braced himself. Charizard flew in and Mewtwo fell on his back. Tail and legs shot upward. The grey Pokémon's tail wrapped around Charizard’s neck and his feet slammed in to the scaly stomach. 

"Whoa...." Bill ran his fingers through his hair. "That is..." 

"Wow." Sabrina finished. 

Mewtwo's tail provided just enough of a hindrance and drag to drive Charizard’s forward momentum down, yet also causing the dragon to drag the psychic Pokémon along behind him. Charizard lost lift and slammed on to the ground, still going sliding and practically crushing Mewtwo under the huge body. 

"Charizard?" Gary shouted. 

Mewtwo unwrapped his tail and jumped backward after working out of Charizard’s grip.

Mewtwo was sweating. He had never sweated like that before. Charizard raised his head from the ground.  _Just stay down!_  Mewtwo reared up on his tail and kicked. Charizard went skidding across the floor and slammed in the wall on the opposite end. The proud head still rose. Even though he was beat and near faint, Charizard still tried to fight.  _Great, something with a will as unbreakable as mine._  

Charizard struggled to his feet and hobbled to the center of the ring, and readied a fighting stance. 

"Charizard! Tackle!" Gary commanded. 

 _Oh this has happened before..._  Mewtwo hopped forward and lashed his tail across the orange face, followed by feet. Charizard hit the ground. 

"Don't let me down!" 

Charizard stood up again. 

"Two." Sabrina sighed. "Withdraw." 

 _I agree._  Mewtwo felt his adrenaline rush fade away and be replaced by the burning all over his body. 

"Hey! You can't quit!" Gary shouted. "Charizard was just--" 

"Tend to your Pokémon." Sabrina pulled a few jars of Burn Heal from her coat. "Come on Two." 

"Why are you quitting" Gary looked over at Professor Oak. "Grandpa?" 

Professor Oak nodded. "It's a good decision. Mewtwo as well as your Charizard would gladly fight to the death. That's not a good battle." 

"You okay Two?" Bill asked. 

"He seems all right." Sabrina looked him over. "A few burns. Nothing too bad. He be fine." 

Mewtwo sat down on a bench letting Sabrina rub the cream all over his shoulders.  _That feels good...My whole body is in pain, and I want to go to the Finals._    
  
  
***************************************   
  
**Three months later....**    
  
"I don't like this Sabrina." 

"Calm down Two." 

"I still don't like it. So far they've taken five different scans of my head, I'm suffering from blood loss, and they won't let me smoke." Mewtwo tried to read through his News Paper. He had agreed to it, and today was the first day in a series of tests. He hated being a Guinea pig, it was degradeing, but they promised to help him find a way to recover his powers. Yet it seemed a high price to pay. 

"It'll be over soon." 

"Not soon enough." Mewtwo turned in his chair as a door opened. "Professor Oak." 

"Hello Mewtwo." He smiled. Despite his predicament, Oak had a warm smile, and Mewtwo looked forward to seeing it. "Are you ready?" 

"I suppose." 

"Now don't be grumpy." 

 _Is he aware of who he's talking to?_  

"This is a great moment for science." 

Mewtwo looked at Sabrina.  _Science...the little experiment..._  "That's it I'm leaving." 

"Two!" Sabrina pushed down on his shoulders, trying to make him stay still. "You agreed to it, don't back out now." 

Mew sat back in his chair and picked up a newspaper and his pack of cigarettes. Sabrina, Professor Oak, and a few scientists swarmed around him like a swarm of flies on a piece of rotten beef, applying sensors to every part of his head. 

"Uh Two, forgive me for asking." Sabrina said. "But what exactly is that thing on the back of your head? You know, like that tube extra-neck thing?" 

"Don't touch it." Mewtwo sat up from the back of the chair. "It's very sensitive. Under normal conditions, it helps me levitate and other things." 

"Yeah, I figured that much, but what is it?" 

"The scientists that created me didn't know how to splice anymore nerves into my spine, so they created another neck, filled with nothing but nerves." 

"Okay." Sabrina lightly ran her fingers over it. 

Mewtwo felt a chill go down his spine, his eyes opened wide. "Don't...Do...That..." 

"Okay." Sabrina smiled then stepped back as the scientists closed in and put a sock-like object around the appendage. 

"Stop...." Mewtwo felt another chill go down his spine. Sabrina suppressed a giggle 

"And we are ready to begin." Professor Oak stepped back. "This way Mewtwo."   
Mewtwo grabbed his things and stood. Little wires hung off his head and hit the floor with small metallic clicks. It vaguely reminded him of the power cables on the armor Giovanni made him wear. A few scientists picked the cables off the floor and followed him up the hall as he followed Professor Oak. 

Professor Oak led him to a large room, it looked like it was formerly an airplane hangar. A huge bank of make-shift computers stretched from his right. A few more scientists stood behind those checking last-minute gauges. All over the floor were huge bales of cinder blocks wrapped in steel bands. In one corner was a box of wood, and extending across the floor was a brick wall. The scientists plugged the wires and do-dads into a panel on the computer.   
Sabrina took her place next to Bill, and kept a watchful eye on Mewtwo. She could tell he was tense, and all these white lab coats weren't making things any better. He shied back as a scientist approached him with a helmet. 

"I refuse to wear that." Mewtwo backed away. 

Professor Oak took the helmet and approached Mewtwo with it. "This will prevent any further damage to your brain." He slowly lifted it and placed it on Mewtwo's head. Mewtwo was perfectly still. "It will not hinder or contain any powers, just assist what is already there." He backed away. 

 _Okay, I can understand Bill and Sabrina, but why do I trust HIM?_  Mewtwo looked at Professor

Oak through the view window, a low pitched hum started in his ears.  _I hate this..._  

Sabrina held her head.  _Two?... I heard you!!_  She covered her mouth with back of her hand. 

 _It seems as if I must censor my thoughts now._  

 _Why? It's so good to talk to you again!_  

"Now can you levitate?" 

 _It's been a while._  He looked around. 

 _You can do it Two._  Sabrina smiled. 

He looked at the ground. Levitate...He could remember what that was like. His whole body became light, and he would be free. Even gravity had no control over him then. Nothing was happening.  _I can't Sabrina.  
_

_I never knew you to give up before._  

Mewtwo looked around at the huge room, then down at his hands. His heart was hammering.  _I don't like this.... I want out...I want... I want..._  He looked through the windows out at the sky beyond.  _I want to fly._  

 _Two..._  Sabrina called. He could hear the smile in her mental voice. 

Mewtwo looked up from his hands and around. He was levitating, even though the cords kept him from going very far.  _I...._  Something hit his hand.  _What..._  He examined the back of his hand.

Something rolled down his cheek.  _I'm crying? I haven't cried since..._  

"Sir, look at these readings." 

A scientist with blond hair walked over to the computers. He had been put in charge of the project. 

"These numbers are off the scale!" The younger one made way for his superior. 

"Where?" 

"All over. It's not just his powers, but his emotions as well." 

"How strange...Emotions aren't supposed to register on this system." 

Sabrina looked up from over the scientist's shoulder. Down the line was a man in glasses furiously typing. "Two?" 

Mewtwo was silent. 

"Mewtwo," the blond came forward. "Do you wish to continue?" 

Again silence. He was thinking to himself.  _Giovanni...He took this from me...He took everything…_ Anger built up inside him, becoming a rage. The man was still typing.  _Giovanni...Hate...Giovanni..._  

"Mewtwo?" the blond asked again. 

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!" Mewtwo let go. Black hollow energy balls shot from his palms and into the stands of cinder block and brick. The blocks exploded sending pieces of Brick and steel shrapnel flying. 

"Two!!" Sabrina dodged a piece of rock. "What do you think you're doing?! Stop it!!" 

"Sir!" The younger one called the Blond back over. "Look at this!" The brain scan showed solid white lightning erupting around his brain in a cloud. 

"Amazing..." He looked up at Mewtwo. 

"Shoot another!" 

Sabrina looked up at the kid who had been typing. He was standing up now, typing, and giving the command. "What?!" 

Another ball came from his palms. 

"Beautiful!" He stood up and put on a small ring. "Now get them!" 

"Who is this guy?" Bill looked at Sabrina. 

_SABRINA!!  
_

_Two! Stop this!  
_

_I can't! I'm not controlling me!  
_

_What?!  
_

_It's like...it feels like...it feels like my brain was hacked!_  

Bill looked at Sabrina. "Did I hear that right?" 

"I don't know..." She fixed her cold gaze on the scientist. Her eyes started glowing orange with her own psychic power. "Turn it off." 

"You have no idea!" 

The debris around her suddenly lifted from the ground and circled her. "Turn the damn machine off."

 _Bill._  

"Love?" He held his head. 

 _Get the ball._  

Bill very reluctantly pulled the master ball out of his back-pack. "I'm sorry Two..." 

 _It's all right._  

Bill touched his forehead. "Two? Was that you?" 

 _Do it!_  Sabrina shouted mentally. 

"I'm bringing this boy home! Mewtwo! Psychic!" 

"It's too soon for that!" Professor Oak shouted. "You'll kill him!" He took a step toward the man. 

"Stop." He pulled a gun out of his lab coat. "You missy. Put the rocks down, you," He pointed the gun at Bill. "Get back. Giovanni gave me orders to get him back, and that's what I'm doing." 

_Two, he's got a gun.  
_

_And what am I supposed to do. I can't move.  
_

_Bill's going to put you in the ball.  
_

_Not with this barrier up.  
_

_Shit.  
_

_Hold on…I think Professor Oak's got a plan._  

Professor Oak gritted his teeth. "You sir are an insult to science and the study of Pokémon!" 

"I get paid gramps. Better than you." 

Professor Oak pulled out a Pokéball. 

"Sic anything on me and everyone dies. Mewtwo is at my complete disposal." 

Oak threw the ball at the computer. "Porygon! Disable that system!" 

The ball landed, glowed, then opened to reveal nothing. 

Mewtwo felt the Pokémon enter the computer system.  _Are you here to help me?_  

 **Yeah, a little Mew told me.**  

Sabrina stood firm. Not putting the rocks down, and not attacking. Bill felt his heart hammer in his chest. 

Mewtwo felt his barrier fall, Sabrina saw it too.  _Bill! Now!_  They said at once. 

The gun fired, Sabrina threw the rocks, and Bill hurled the Masterball. 

And then there was black.   
  
  
****************************************   
  
  
"Are you okay Professor Oak?" Sabrina asked softly. 

"Just fine and dandy." Professor Oak fixed the sling on his arm. 

"You really shouldn't have taken that bullet for me." 

"You're the one that knocked that crazy nut out. How's Bill?" 

"The rock didn't do much damage. I didn't think he'd really drop the ball." 

"You knocked him out cold Sabrina." 

"Don't remind Me." Sabrina looked away. 

"But when Two came out of that ball..." Professor Oak smiled. 

Sabrina smiled evilly. "I'm glad that asshole is in intensive. Deserves it for trying to hurt Two and haul him back to Team Rocket." 

"How is Two by the way?" 

"Joy said I can pick him up after I leave here. Two said that he does want to continue with the testing--Just as long as you're the one in charge." 

"He's a fighter." 

"I know...Believe me… I know."   
  
  
**************************************************   
  
  
"He's in here." Joy pushed a door open. 

"Thank you." Sabrina stepped inside. "Can I speak to him alone before I take him?" 

"Of course." Joy silently shut the door on her way out. 

"Two?" She kneeled down on the floor next to him. 

"Is professor Oak all right?" He didn't look up. 

"Yes." 

"Bill," 

"Yes." 

Mewtwo raised his head, then lifted a hand. Attached to his wrist was a heavy steel cuff. "They chained me." Sabrina suddenly leaned forward and hugged him, then buried her face in his neck. 

"I'm so sorry Two..." She was openly crying. "I...I..." 

"Sabrina." He wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort and soothe the pain she must be in. It felt good to be close to someone. Even though they were all friends, it felt good to have actual physical contact with someone. "It's all right. I've been cleared." 

"I shouldn't have made you do the testing. I should have just let you go home when you wanted to!" She could feel his pulse through the warm skin on his neck. "I love you so much." 

"Save strong words like that for Bill." 

"It's the truth and you know it." 

“Sabrina…” 

"Don't you get it Two?" Sabrina sat back on her heels. "Whether you like it or not, you're a part of our family. A family that is here because of you. Bill and I would never even had met if it wasn't for you! Two, you're important to us. You're too intelligent to be kept in chains." 

"What brought all this up? I'm not being sent to Poke-jail, or being destroyed." Mewtwo stood up and helped Sabrina stand as well. 

"You seem to be the only one taking this lightly. Right now Professor Oak is working on getting you cleared to be a citizen, not just property. That means you'll have the same rights as a human would." She looked away. "I wish I could do the same. I feel responsible for you." 

Mewtwo looked at her. News of being treated as an equal was welcome, but there was something else. He suddenly got the hint. "This is still about my head isn't it?"   
Sabrina was silent, then she said softly. "You mean so much to me." 

"Sabrina." He pulled her close. She seemed like she needed a hug as much as he needed a cigarette. _I'm going to say something stupid, then she'll never speak to me again. However, thinking back on it, it did feel quite good to physically pummel that human..._  "Sabrina," He looked down at her. _I can see why Bill loves her so much._ "It's not your fault. It never has been. It's like Mew said. I'm alive ain't I?" 

"I can't see my life with out you. We've been together for so long." 

"You're starting to sound like a bad romance novel." He gently pushed her away. "You've been moody lately, what else is going on that I haven't heard about?" 

"I don't know...My powers have been retreating. It's so hard to so simple things." 

"That wasn't the story yesterday when you hurled that boulder at the computer." 

"But I hit Bill. I’ve never lost control like that." She looked up in Mewtwo's eyes. 

 _She's the only person I've ever been able to completely relax around...so what's wrong? What do I keep on sensing?_  

"Sabrina, there's something you're not telling me." She pulled away. 

"Sabrina...." 

"Two...I have no idea how to tell him." 

"Who Bill? Tell him what?" 

"Nothing." She suddenly smiled to try and cover it. 

"Oh come on! Tell me!" 

"In due time." She opened the door and called for Nurse Joy. 

"In... due...Time?" Mewtwo had gotten to know her little subtle hints. "Due...Time...Due..." 

Nurse Joy came in and took off the chains muttering a few apologies. 

Sabrina turned around and saw the smirk on Mewtwo's face. "What?!" 

"You're pregnant aren't you?" 

Sabrina blushed, then grew pale. 

"Oh what a happy occasion!" Nurse Joy clapped her hands together. "Does Bill know yet?" 

"Not yet..." Sabrina looked up at Mewtwo with big purple eyes. "I was hoping you could tell him..." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Please?" 

"Your body, you tell him." Mewtwo took her purse and started fishing around. "Here they are."

He pulled out his cigarettes. 

"Not until you are outside Mewtwo." Joy suddenly snapped. "And it would do you a world of good if you stopped all together. 

Mewtwo cocked an eyebrow. 

"I mean it." Joy put her hands on her hips. 

"Put it away Two." Sabrina sighed. "I'm sorry Joy." She started walking and he followed. "Let's go." 

 _I want a slushie._  

Once outside Sabrina turned toward him. "So, are you happy for us?" 

"Ha--oh, yeah, yeah. I'm happy for you two." 

"Do you mean it?" 

"Sabrina," Mewtwo stopped her. "Would these eyes ever lie to you?" 

"No." 

"Although I must insist one thing." 

"And that would be?" 

"You and Bill are getting married and soon. I'm positive you don't want to give birth and not be married." 

"Me and Bill said that we wouldn't marry until you won the finals." 

"That's still a bit away." He smiled. "Besides, Bill's already asked me to be Best Man."


	6. Rise

****The hammock rocked softly in the breeze, fresh salty sea air mixed with the incoming winds made the air crisp and clean as it blew through the apple orchard near Bill's light house where Mewtwo had his hammock currently hung. The wind left the trees and opted for the grass, making it rustle in soft waves. Mewtwo was laying in his hammock enjoying his day off. For the past two months Oak, Sabrina and Bill ran him ragged with training and research work.

In one hand was a mostly eaten apple, in the other, a cigarette, and with eyes closed listening to the wind, the whole world ceased to exist. He lazily threw the apple core away, and picked another off the nearest branch. Mewtwo took a bite, feeling the warm clean juice run over his tongue and down his throat, leaving the slight bitter after taste. Bill and Sabrina had been married yesterday, on these very cliffs, kissed in this very orchard. A few balloons and streamers still flittered around the property, being made fair game by the other Pokémon out to enjoy a good day.

 

Sabrina's Bulbasaur lounged in the sun, while her Kadabra enjoyed practicing his skills on a random balloon. Today was a day of rest, tomorrow, the whole bunch was getting on a train and heading for Indigo Plateau and the Pokémon League Finals. Mewtwo didn't need all eight badges, as a Pokémon, it was legal for him to compete as is. About a week ago, Oak had given him a card with a hologram of himself on it. It was his identification card. It gave him all the same rights as a human. That had been the first time Oak had ever seen any Pokémon cry. 

With training, a few of his skills had returned, the important ones at least. He could fly for small amounts of time, and levitate objects. Sabrina had gone back to the old Spoon bending contests they hadn't done in almost a year. The contest consisted of spilling a bunch of spoons on the table and mentally fighting over them. The one who had the biggest pile of bent spoons, won. The contest had been between himself, Sabrina, Kadabra, Haunter, and Bill. Bill didn't do much, but surprised Sabrina when he picked a spoon up and bent it just by looking at it. He complained of a headache afterward, but it was the first time in his life he had ever bent a spoon like that. 

Games like that were good. Everyday a new skill returned. For attacks he had recently regained Barrier and Swift, plus his other fighting skills. Life was good again. 

"Hello?" Footsteps trudged up the hill. "Hello?" 

 _What ignorant fool dares disturb this day?_  Mewtwo cracked an eye open and finished off the apple. 

 

"Oh Two! Where are Sabrina and Bill?" 

 _Oak...I should have known._  Mewtwo looked up though the tree branches at the blue sky. seemingly calling him and mocking him at the same time. 

"Two..." 

 _I better go, or the fool might break his arm getting up here._  Mewtwo rolled out of the hammock, his feet hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

"Two! You look marvelous, simply astounding." Professor Oak sat to catch his breath on a fallen Apple tree. "Ready for the finals?" 

"I've been ready for a while." He took the last drag off his neglected cigarette. 

"Where are Bill and Sabrina?" 

"It's their Honey Moon. You honestly want my answer?" 

"Heh he… No... Can we go to the light house? I have something important for you." He looked down the hill at the light house. "I think I'll rest awhile longer. These old bones can't take much more punishment." 

 _He's practically begging._  Mewtwo thought blandly. He kneeled. "Get on." 

"Oh now you…" 

"Get on." 

"If you insist." Oak hopped on Mewtwo's back with a bit more energy than a man who was a tired as he claimed to be. 

"Hold tight. I'm not responsible for your life."   
  
  
Bill cracked an eyelid open as the formerly quiet day was shattered by loud peals of laughter and shouting. 

"Now who the hell is that?" Sabrina rolled over and looked out the window. "It appears we have a guest." 

Bill rolled over on his back. "Quick, bar the door"   
  
  
********************************************************************   
  
  
"There, we finally have a working prototype." Oak said proudly as he took a clumsy-looking headset out of his briefcase. "Try it on Two." 

Mewtwo looked it over. They were in the kitchen with Sabrina and Bill, drinking coffee. 

"I know it isn't fashionable, but it does work." 

"Looks like something out of DBZ." Sabrina took it away from Mewtwo and looked at it. It looked for the world like the clumsy stereo headphones used in recording studios, but instead of the bulbous speakers on the ears, it was more flat and streamlined. "How is it used?" 

"Two?" Professor Oak stood up from his chair and walked over to Mewtwo who was leaning on the counter sipping coffee. "Try it on please?" 

 _If it will make him leave me alone._  Mewtwo put down his coffee and took the headset from Sabrina. 

"We designed it for your fingers. The large button over the right temple activates it, and the dial on the left side adjusts the power level." Oak explained. 

Mewtwo put it on. It felt comfortable, as if it wasn't there. He pushed the right button. His vision briefly blurred, then returned to normal.  _I don't feel any different,_    
Professor Oak, Sabrina, and Bill suddenly put their hands over their ears. 

"Turn it down a bit!!" 

 _Huh?_  

"Owww!!” Sabrina walked over and turned the dial down. "There, now try." 

 _Better?_  

"Much." Oak rubbed his temples. "You'll let me know how it works, right?" 

 _Yes, but what exactly does it do?_  

"It magnifies your powers and aids them. It helps the electric current in your brain channel over the damaged areas so you don't hurt yourself anymore. It also has a suppression option. I don't suggest you use that until you have fully recovered." 

"Thank you Professor Oak." Sabrina watched Mewtwo telekinetically play with pieces of fruit. He suddenly let them fall, then went to the screen door and pushed it open. "Two, where are you going?" 

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder and smiled sinisterly. "Test Drive."   
  
  
************************************************   
  
  
"Mew?" Mew woke up and looked around. The tree he had been sleeping in was gently swaying in the breeze. "Mew?" He sensed a disturbance, something that didn't belong there. 

 _Mew._  

The blue eyes opened wide suddenly. "Mew!!"   
Mewtwo felt a chuckle come on when a pink bolt shot from a tree in front of him and into his chest. 

 **"Man oh man I missed you!!"**  

 _Missed you too._  

"Mew mew!!" 

 _I know, I'm trying._  

 **"We need to save them."**  

 _I can't help you right now._  

 **"Mewtwo?"**  He blinked as if surprised.  **"What are you doing then?"**  

 _I'm going to the League Games._  

 **"Why??"**  

_I feel a need to prove to myself that I can still do it. That I am still the best. I feel worthless, If I can…_

**"You didn't learn anything did you?"**  

Mewtwo shoved him away. He felt betrayed.  _I have learned a lot. I'm sorry I wasn’t born without sin like you, If I wasn't perfect._  He started to walk away.  _I was excited to see you again,_

 _Now I see that I wasted my time._  

"Mew??" 

 _Bye._  Mewtwo remembered that he could fly, then took back to the air. 

Mew watched him, then felt something he never had experienced before. A sudden pain in his heart. "Mew Mew!!" 

Mewtwo turned to find the little pink furry ball buried in his chest again.  _Mew?_  The little Pokémon seemed different somehow, empty almost, helpless, relying on him. 

"Mew..." The small pink head lifted. A very large tear rolled from his blue eye. He was crying. Mews never cried. Mewtwo didn't think they were capable of it. 

 **"You're my best friend Mewtwo...Don't be angry."**  

 _Mew?_  His mind flashed with images of fighting this very same fur ball, a fight to the death. 

Mew floated back a little.  **"So do what you have to. I know you won't let us down."**  

 _You know I hate it when you're this cute._  Mewtwo pulled the little guy closer. He was like a kid, but still possessing an adult intelligence. Mewtwo hugged him briefly, then pushed him gently away.  _Don't tell anybody I did that, Okay?_  

 **"Secrets safe with Me!!"**  He covered his mouth and giggled. "Mew!" 

 _Coming by tonight?_  

 **"What do you mean Big guy? I'm comin' with ya!!"**  He floated over to Mewtwo.  **"Hey, what's this?"**  Mew pulled the headset off Mewtwo's head. 

 _Hey!!_  Mewtwo fell and hit a tree root hard. 

Mew floated over and sheepishly gave the headset back.  **"Oooops..."**    
  
  
*****************************************   
  
  
"Oh he's such a cute little thing!" Sabrina cooed as she scratched behind Mew's ears. 

"You should feel fortunate to have both of the Mews in your home. I would feel truly blessed." Professor Oak said with a smile after finishing off his last cup of coffee. "Mew appears to be a rather pleasant Pokémon." 

"Meeeww...." Mew sighed, then curled up in Sabrina's lap. 

 _You’re starting to like him more than me._  

"Stop getting jealous Two. It's a rarity anybody gets to observe Mew this closely." Bill sat across the table with a sketch pad and about five pencils. One he was drawing with, one he had clenched between his teeth, and the others he alternated erasers too smooth and fix the drawing.

"This will be a nice picture when I'm done." 

Mewtwo sighed and picked up his chopsticks again.  _You’re enjoying this too much_  He sent to Mew. 

Mew lifted his head and stuck his tongue out, then laid back down. 

 _Brat._  Mewtwo picked up the plate Sabrina had set before them.  _Thank you Sabrina._  

"You're Welcome." She turned to Mew and started in a baby-speak voice. "Does Mew-sie want anything?" 

Mew cracked an eye open.  **"Mew wants you to quit talking like that...Or Mew is going Postal."** He closed his eye. 

Oak looked down as Mewtwo feel out of his chair laughing. "What did he say?" 

Mewtwo found an opportunity to get back. "Mew likes it when she talks like that." He regained himself. 

Sabrina smirked. "I understood him plainly," She looked down at Mew and continued smoothing his fur. "Are you hungry?" 

"Mew." 

"You sure?" 

"Mew." 

"Sabrina," Oak started up. "Your California Rolls are excellent!" 

"Thank you." Sabrina smiled. Mewtwo noticed that she loved to play the role of Hostess, she was always happy when she was cooking, and serving. 

 _My god, is that all her life has become? A servant?_  

"Well, do like them Two?" 

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Do you like them?" 

 _Oh yes._  He began stuffing his face.  _Aren't you glad I can project my thoughts now?_  He downed another Roll and a few other flavored goodies.  _Yes, as usual your cooking is great._  

"Great? Just great??" She looked out the window. "I guess you don't want those Candied Yams then." 

 _How much brown nosing do I have to do with you?_  

"You know Bill; I think we've found someone who eats more than Two." Sabrina watched her husband sketch. 

"Who love?" 

"Professor Oak--Hey, that looks pretty good." 

"I'm also a certified Pokémon watcher." 

 _What don't you do?_  

"Not much I'm afraid." Bill smiled. 

 _And I don't eat a lot!_  

"Yes you do!!" Sabrina now went to scratching Mews stomach. His little feet curled and he sighed contently. "You're very lucky me and Bill get decent checks from the League or we'd be broke!" 

"Haunt Haunt!" 

"It wasn't that funny Haunter." Bill flipped one of the many pencils from his hand and erased a stray line. "Don't move Mew, I'm almost done." 

 _He doesn't have any intention of moving._  

"That's good, cause I don't either." 

"Looking forward to tomorrow Mewtwo?" Oak asked around a bunch of noodles. 

 _Yes, very much so. Thank you again for the headset._  

"No, I thank you. It works, and you have given us so much information about Pokémon and our minds as well." He picked up another block of tofu. Mewtwo did likewise. 

"Hon," Sabrina sighed. "They're going to eat to eat us out of house and home." 

 _Just keep the veggies coming._    
  
  
****************************************   
  
  
The night sky was so immense, so beautiful. It wasn't dark like the sky as seen from town, it was a deep shade of blue with small pin points of light, numerous and gorgeous--and with Mew darting between the few silver clouds, it made it seem even more magical. 

"Two," Sabrina came up stairs. "You awake?" 

_Unfortunately._

"Excited?" 

 _Yes._  

"Scared?" 

A huge purple eye rolled toward her, then went back to the sky.  _Yes._  

"I am too." Sabrina sat down at the other end of his hammock. She was wearing a thin white night gown that made her seem as if she was a ghost coming to warn him of dangers to come.

"All the stuffs packed up--including a hammock for you. It's going to be a week of hell, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it to the last minute." 

 _Did you go to the Finals when you were a Gym Leader?_  

"I still am a Gym Leader buster." She smiled, and absently stroked his tail. "No, to become a Gym Leader you had to fight the Elite Four. Then they judged your rank on how well you did. I kicked their butts." She leaned back, deciding to take in the view. "Bill was overjoyed when I told him about the baby. I can't believe it myself. But then I think about the headache it will be. Diapers, crying, drooling, psychic powers in my case." 

"It will be a little you." He said with a smile in his voice. 

"You're talking again." 

"My head hurts." 

"Cigarette?" 

"I'm saving those for tomorrow. Besides, I won't smoke around you." 

"Wise choice." She ran her hand along his tail. "You're gorgeous Two." 

"Yet another pick-up line." 

"I mean it. Those scientists out-did themselves on you. You're perfect, powerful, intellegent, at times, highly compassionate." 

"But those times are few and far between." 

Sabrina smiled warmly, almost nostalgically. "I love you Two." 

"I love you too." He said, then found it surprising that it came from the heart. 

"Goodnight." Sabrina stood up, the night gown fell to her ankles in a smooth cascade of white from her shoulders. A bit of her stomach was starting to show, the gossamer white covered it just barely. She was one again the most beautiful vison he had ever laid eyes on. The first time had been across a small stream. She had been wearing hiking boots, blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a bulky backpack. 

But that was long ago. 

"Say goodnight to Bill for me." 

"I will." 

He watched her turn and head for his door. Then without even thinking, he flicked his tail out and caught her across the butt. 

"OUCH!" She turned. 

"Twooooo…Twooooo…" 

"Well I guess it's okay you got a sense of humor." She smiled. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." He smiled. 

Sabrina left the room rubbing her backside. "That really hurt!!"   
  
  
*****************************************   
  
  
"Mew?" Mew flew into Mewtwo's loft room thing and found himself confronted by piles of encyclopedias, books on all subjects, and all kinds of magazines.  **Man, he really puts a new spin on bedtime reading material!**  Mew fluffed his fur, then shouted to the top of his lungs.

"MEW MEW!!!" 

Mewtwo cracked an eye open. "Huh?" 

"Mew!" 

Mewtwo balled up even more, trying to make himself seem small and impenetrable.

"Need....sleep...." 

 **"You look so cute when you do that!!"**  Mew flew over and tickled one of Mewtwo's feet that had curled up into a little ball.  **"Wake up sleepy head!!"**  

"Sabrina taught you that didn't she?" 

"Mew mewmew!" 

"Oh yeah, the finals..." he rolled off the hammock and levitated, then settled on his feet softly.

"Sabrina and Bill?" 

"Mew mew mewmew!" 

"Breakfast? Coffee done?" 

"Mew!" 

 _Here Lasse, here girl!!_  Mewtwo thought with a smile. 

"Meeeewww..." Mew wrapped his tail aorunf Mewtwo's neck. 

"I'm up! I'm up!! I'll be down in a minute!" 

 **"Good morning to you too grumpy!"**  Mew smiled and flew off.   
  
  
"Morning Two." Sabrina set a cup of coffee down before him, a pack of cigarettes, and a few pieces of fruit. Mew was over in the corner munching on some weird fruit. "We leave in an hour so be quick." 

 _Yes, mistress..._  

 _I heard that!_    
  
  
Outside the air was fresh and clean, the salt of the sea air hadn't really had a chance to start affecting him yet. Oak had said farewell a few minutes ago and flew back to Pallet on his Pidgeot. Bill and Sabrina had a few back packs on, and gave Mewtwo. Solid black with his name embossed on a strap in silver thread.

"Well, let’s go!" Bill led the way. Sabrina followed with Haunter, and Mewtwo took one last look at the lighthouse. It was once again silent, yet it seemed as if a new chapter in his life had been reached, a new purpose. Mew skittered along the clouds in the back ground. 

 _I can't help but wonder what awaits me the next time I come here. Bill, Sabrina, their child...What must my purpose be after the League games?_  

Sabrina turned around.  _Don't worry about those things yet, we'll have plenty of time._    
  
  
*************************************   
  
  
"Ma'am, you must be kidding." 

"There is nothing in the league rules that state a Pokémon can’t be entered as both a competitor and trainer!" Sabrina snapped at the receptionist behind the counter. They were trying to sign in, and having a time of it. Bill and Mewtwo kept their distance. Sabrina was on the warpath, that meant to keep out of her way at all costs. 

"Ma'am... It’s a Pokémon, they can't think for themselves in matters like this!" 

Bill tried to soothe Mewtwo as his eyes started glowing. "Easy, he didn't mean you." 

"Alright, Scratch plan A." She pulled a well-worn rulebook from her backpack. "Let's see... Right here, 'An intelligent Pokémon may be entered as a contestant if they are accompanied by the overseeing trainer.'" She slammed the book down on the counter, and pointed to the passage.

"And in this case, two over seeing trainers. It says nothing against having two Trainers." 

"So you're entering him as a competitor and a fighter, with supervision?" 

"Yes." 

"Isn't that the same thing as just entering as yourself?" 

Bill felt his wife suppress the urge to blow this moron sky-high. "No, it's not the same." 

"Let me clear this." He picked up a phone and dialed a number. 

"Hey! Stop holding up the line!!!" 

"Move it!!" Voices shouted from behind them. 

"Yo! What's keeping them?!" 

Mewtwo felt something poke him rather painfully in the back. 

"Yoohoo! Wide load!! Some body get this over sized Pokémon out of here!" 

Another poke.  _Stop please._  

"Twoooo...."Bill warned. 

Yet another jab. He felt his anger build. 

"Hey!!" 

Mewtwo turned around to find a short trainer with a Scyther at his side. 

"Hey! Over grown rat!! Move it!!" 

Bill felt his heart stop as Mewtwo's eyes opened wide suddenly, his pupils became slits and a blue aura surrounded him. The trainer was thrown back telekinetically into a stand of stuffed toys. Little huggable replicas of Caterpie’s and Weedle’s scattered everywhere. The crowd took a respectful step back. 

"You shouldn't have done that." Bill said after Mewtwo had blinked and his eyes returned too normal. 

"Then the idiot shouldn't have provoked a Pokémon to attack." Sabrina yawned. "It's legal." 

The trainer pulled himself up. "I'll get you Mewtwo!! You'll lose!! Just wait!! I'm the best!!" 

"Childish fool." Sabrina said. 

A little short man emerged from an office located behind the reception desk. He put down a stack of papers in this hand and walked up to Mewtwo. "May I help you?" 

 _I'm trying to get registered._  

"Through me." Sabrina spoke up. "This is Mewtwo." 

"Ahh! Mewtwo, at last we meet! I have heard so much about you, I wish we could have met on better terms. You wish to enter as yourself, and fight for yourself yes?" 

 _Yes._  

"But what other Pokémon do you have? The routine is six, and three minimal." 

"Uh...." Sabrina blinked, she wasn't expecting that. "He has.... a Kadabra and Haunter." 

 _You'll let me borrow them?_  Mewtwo asked only her. 

 _Yeah, after all this you're getting in dammit._  

"Well then, it's settled. You shall be entered as Mewtwo, with two supervising trainers." He shook Mewtwo's hand. "I look forward to meeting you again. Done, sign them up Rick." 

"Y...." Rick blinked, then accepted Mewtwo's identification card. "Yes sir." 

"That was a little easier than expected." Bill said when Mewtwo received his papers and pamphlets telling about the rules. "Now what do we do?" 

"Find a room and get ready for the march." Sabrina took a booklet from Mewtwo and flipped through it. "Let’s go!"   
  
  
"No Pokémon allowed in the march." 

"But that's not in the rules," 

"Last year we had a few Pokémon get into a battle before the games started. Several people were hurt, and the trainers were disqualified." 

"But he's a contestant!" 

"The rules stands, no Pokémon." 

Mewtwo took a drag off his freshly lit cigarette.  _Will they even let me on the field to fight?_  

"I don't know." Bill sighed. 

Mewtwo took his headset out of his backpack. 

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked. 

 _Getting a better view. I couldn't stand being with those trainers anyway._  He activated the headset, and navigated the stadium halls until he was greeted by fresh warm spring air.  _Now all I need is a nice spot to sit.... or float._  Mewtwo landed on a pole, part of his weight on the pole, part of it being supported by his powers. The spectators at his feet looked up in surprise at the Pokémon, a few kids laughed. 

The opening ceremonies were beyond boring. He almost fell off his perch when he dozed off a little. He wasn't to fight today. His first battle would be at 10:00 tomorrow morning. And aside from all the excitement, he couldn't wait. 

"Hey mom! Look!" A little girl was jumping up and down below him. 

 _She looks like...Amber..._  His mind went blank, then images of the lab filled his thoughts, memories fell on him like a cascade of leaves.  _"And this is your hand, see, one two three,"_  

Mewtwo shook his head, he suddenly noticed that all the people below him were staring up at him partly in fear, partly in fascination. The mother was holding back her little girl like a Kangaskahn protecting it's young.  _What did I do?_  He started floating again.  _I projected the memory didn't I?_  The people at his feet watched in awe as Mewtwo lifted into the air and scanned the crowd for Sabrina and Bill. He found them, then landed next to them and sat down. 

"Careful when you do that, you're scaring the locals." Sabrina smirked. 

"Are you all right?" Bill asked as he passed the binoculars to Sabrina. "You look a little shaken." 

 _I'm fine._  He took off the headset and put it back inside his backpack, he fingers ran over the silver lettering of his name. 

 _Mew2._  

Spelled with a number 2. Like he always spelled it. It set him apart, even though there was nothing to set himself apart from.  _Amber...where did those memories come from? I know that you never forget Childhood friends, at least the ones that mean so much to you but--_  

"Two, you're floating." Sabrina gave the Binoculars back to Bill. 

_You didn't hear what I was thinking, did you?  
_

_Just something about friendship.  
_

_Wonderful, now I have to concentrate_ ** _not_** _to use my powers._  

"Never happy are you?" Bill put the binoculars away. "The show's over." 

 _Now that I have all my powers back, this will be an easy victory._  

"Not if I can help it." Sabrina stood up and picked up her backpack. "You're still not fully healed, so you can't use your powers outside of floating, and whenever someone attacks you when you're not on the field. The idea is to show what you can do without your powers." 

_It will take me a day or so to get my bearings straight.  
_

_Have fun._  Sabrina smirked. 

 _You really are sadistic aren't you?_  

"Honestly Two," Bill laughed. "As if you had to ask her."   
  
  
********************************************   
  
  
**"You're gonna kill yourself."**  

 _I will not._  Mewtwo wove his path through the trees.  _My speed is down, I used to be much faster, I need to re-train myself to fight like this again._  

 **"Always moving too fast, take your time."**  

 _If you call me "grasshopper" I'll hurt you._  

 **"He he… Didn't think about that!"**  Mew watched a few trees fall over at Mewtwo's wrath, he was useing them for target practice.  **"It's gonna be day light soon, think you could leave a few standing?"**  

Mewtwo stopped and floated down. His head was swimming. So far he'd only manage to confuse himself. He knew to stop before he hurt himself on a tree or whatever could ruin his mood. Mew couldn't read his expression, then decided to "Help." 

Mewtwo was blasted back halfway through the forest by a pink exploding ball. He came to rest in a nook of a tree, some of the psychic residue stained the air.  _What on all of earth was that for?!!_  

Mew made another exploding bubble.  **"You train, I play."**  He threw it.  **"Play!**    
  
  
********************************************   
  
  
"Two!" 

 _No more..._  

"Where were you last night?! Wake up! It's 9:30! We were supposed to sign in a half hour ago!" 

 _Coming Mistress._    
  
  
"This is the Ice Field, the location of your first battle. Think you're ready Two?" Sabrina put his headset on him, and turned it on. "I belive in you, Me and Bill are behind you all the way." 

 _I hate the cold._  Mewtwo looked out on the sheet of ice awaiting him 

"And fire and water," Bill said with a smile. 

 _Water is okay, as long as it's warm...I don't how I'm going to stand without slipping._  

"Use your nails for grip." 

 _What nails!!? I've got little worn down nubs on my feet that would be more usefull if removed!_  

"Stop complaining and get out there." Sabrina stood on the platform with Bill as it rose into the air. Much to Bill's protests. 

"Dear, you're too high up, what about the baby?" 

"The kid is fine Bill!" She steadied herslef in a corner of the platform. Mewtwo stopped on to the ice. 

 _Coooolldddd......._  

 _Grin and bear it!!_  

 _I don't grin, I smirk._  

"Haunt, haunt haunt!!" 

"Shut-up Haunter." Sabrina leaned on the rail. "It's my turn to play." 

Bill prudently took a step back. 

 _I wonder if I should entrust my life to a pregnant woman whose hormones are going out of control right now?_  

The trainer in the green threw a Pokéball. A Starmie hopped out. 

"Easy...Two easy." Sabrina had flames in her eyes. 

 _I repeat, should I be worried..._  

"Two! show em what ya got!" 

"Starmie!! Water Gun!!" 

"Two! agility, then Tail Strike!" 

Mewtwo jumped to the side, and went sliding across the ice. Starmie lowered the water gun then shot. Mewtwo slid out of the way, then brought his tail around. The Starmie went rolling and skidding across the ice from his hit. 

"Starmie! Tackle!!" 

"Two! You know what to do!!" 

Mewtwo gained his feet, then jumped and landed on top of the spinning water Pokémon. His weight threw it off-balance and brought it crashing to the ice. The ice cracked as the two Pokémon landed. Starmie was out. 

"Starmie! Return!" He chose another ball. "Go Hypno!!" 

"Hypno?" Sabrina leaned forward. "Two! Be careful!" 

 _This will be easy._  

"Don't get cocky with me!!" 

Hypno raised his charm and started chanting. "Hypno...Hypno..." 

"Two! don't look at him! Just get in there and kick his ass!" 

"Love, your tongue…" 

Mewtwo stared at the charm.  _He, he... Kinda tickles…_

"Two! Power kick!" Bill shouted. 

"Are you over-riding me?" Sabrina snapped. 

 _Sure...but it…tickles..._  

Sabrina sweat dropped when Mewtwo started giggling. "Two??" 

"He he heh..." Mewtwo walked over to the Hypno, laughed, then put his hand on the confused Hypno's shoulder. 

"Two!!" She leaned over the railing, Bill grabbed her skirt to make sure she didn't go fully over. 

"heh hehe..." 

"Hypno?" 

 _Why yes, I'm fine._  Mewtwo reared up and kicked. The Hypno went rolling and slammed into an ice pillar. The Pokémon was down for the count. 

"Who taught you that?" Sabrina asked. 

 _Haunter._  

"One more to go!" Bill shouted. 

"Go Dewgong!!" 

 _Dewgong?_  Mewtwo cut his eyes at the Pokémon, this one had a little more spunk in it.   
Sabrina and Bill winced and tried to turn away, but found themselves unable to avert their eyes from the merciless beating Mewtwo was giving the Dewgong. It thankfully fainted before Mewtwo could do serious damage. 

 ** _"And the winner is Mewtwo in the Red Corner!!”_**  The announcer shouted. The crowd was going nuts. 

 _How does it fell Two?_  Sabrina asked. 

 _It feels pretty damn good._  

"Come on chap!" Bill helped Sabrina down from the platform. "You have two more battles today!!"   
  
  
***************************************   
  
  
"Are you okay?" Sabrina wiped some of the sweat from Mewtwo's head. 

"Yes...that Onyx really injured me. My back hurts..." 

"But you still won." She started rubbing some Super-potion into his arm the bruises faded a little.

"Can you feel your arm now?" 

"Yes, but trust me it's not for the better." 

"I don't want to risk taking you to a center unless I have to. Lots of freaks out there. Think you'll be fine?" 

"He just needs some rest." Bill came in with a towel around his shoulders. "Cute trick with the Vileplume" 

"Yeah! That was cool!" She sprayed some on his back, then used a rag to rub it in. "Do you know how many trainers would love for their Pokémon to do what you did?" 

Mewtwo smiled, partly from exhaustion, partly from the memories of that afternoon. A Vileplume ha sprayed him with stun spore. That would have been the end of his fight, except that he began to sweat profusely. The stun spore was lifted away by his sweat and enabled him to fight. Sweating had also been the reason he won against the Onyx. He had sweated enough that his body became slippery, and made it hard for the onyx to crush him using Bind. That had brought a whole wave of protests from trainers. 

"Sabrina, stand back a bit." Mewtwo closed his eyes, and concentrated. His body glowed blue, then faded. 

"What was that?" 

"Recover." Mewtwo stood up. "It helps." 

"Hungry?" She shouldered her purse and gave the Super potion to Mewtwo who put it inside his backpack. 

"Always."  _This backpack is really starting to become a part of me..._  

"Let’s go find some place then." She looped arms with both Bill and Mewtwo. "All that screaming’s made me thirsty!"   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"Nice that we could find a buffet that satisfied all of our tastes." Sabrian patted her stomach.

"Oh!" She grabbed Bills hand. "It kicked!!" 

"Really?" Bill put his hand on her stomach, trying to find a place to feel the baby. "Where Love?" 

"Right here," She moved his hand. 

Mewtwo's eyes darted back and forth between them. He didn't smoke inside, and never around Sabrina, and would probably have to quit when the Baby was born. 

"Oh I felt it!" Bills eyes grew larger. "Oh love..." 

Mewtwo watched in silence as Bill tenderly kissed Sabrina.  _Why do I feel so excluded? I care for both of them, yet..._  

Their kiss deepened. 

 _Even though I have their friendship, I still feel lonely. I suppose that's just my burden. Being 'rare' and the only one of my kind, the only one still living...There are even other Mews, but just one Mewtwo. Me._  

They pulled away from their kiss, and embraced. 

 _Humans are very close creatures, pack animals that cling to one another. Is it because they feel a need to be close, or is it something more? I am alone. What if I was to take a wife? What would she be? A Pokémon or Human? What if I declared my undying love for a Human, what would Humans think?_  

"Sabrina, Bill." Mewtwo stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk and collect my thoughts. You two go ahead to the hotel. I'll be in later." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes, I have my headset and cigarettes." 

"Hmmmm...hold on." She fished around her purse. "Here's Twenty bucks in case you get the munchies later. Have fun." 

"Thank you." He lit a cigarette. "See you in an hour or so." 

"Hey Two," Sabrina lifted her head. 

"Yes?" 

She looked at him for a moment. He couldn't read her expression or her mind. "Be careful." 

"I will." He whispered softly.   
  
  
*****************************************   
  
  
The gray smoke curled up into the night sky. It was a great night. All around him were people talking and having fun, people eating and kids playing. Occasionally people would stop to take a picture of a Six foot seven Pokémon smoking a cigarette with a black backpack on. A parade rolled by on the street behind him in a frenzy of light hearted music, somehow hollow-sounding, but it had a beat. Mewtwo liked music. I was one of life's guilty pleasures. 

"Hey mom! Look! It's Mewtwo!" 

 _What?_  He turned away from his view of the water to see a little boy running up to him. 

"John! Don't go over there. His trainers might get angry." 

"It's all right." Mewtwo spoke up. 

The boy looked up wide-eyed. "Wow...he can talk! Mom! Mom! He can talk!!" 

"Come away." His mother tried to grab his arm, but like all little kids, he was fearless. 

"I won't harm him." Mewtwo said as softly as he could. The mother was obviously frightened out of her mind. 

"Mom! Let go!" John ripped out of her grip. "You're the greatest Mewtwo!!" 

 _The greatest? I have a fan??_  

"Can I have your autograph?" 

"John, he's a Pokémon, he can't write." 

"Do you have a pen?" Mewtwo asked the boy. He kneeled to be on eye-level with his fan. The mother didn't exist anymore, all that mattered was his fan before him. Did the kid have any idea what he had been through? 

"Right here." John held up a pen with the shape of a Jigglypuff on top. He also handed over an Autograph book. 

Mewtwo pulled the pen cap off with his teeth, and signed the book. "Here you go." He noted the other autographs inside. The whole Elite Four, Tracy Sketch'um (My, wasn't he teased in school), he was the only Pokémon listed. 

"Thank you!" He jumped up and hugged Mewtwo. Mewtwo weakly hugged him back. It was the first time a kid had ever just jumped into his arms without fear. He jumped down and ran to his mom who was all too happy to leave. 

Mewtwo smiled as the mom dragged her excited kid away.  _I have a fan! Wait till Bill and Sabrina hear about this!_  

"This is amusing." Came a voice behind him. "The great and almighty Mewtwo signs autographs for adoring fans." 

Mewtwo stood from crouching on the ground. He turned around, and all his senses flared.  _Holy Shit._  A woman with red hair stood before him. She was wearing a billowy black blouse with black jeans, a black leather trench coat, and Combat boots. Her hair was swept back behind her head and ended in a little curl. Big determined eyes showed her intelligence and willingness to stomp you into the ground. 

"What are you gawking at?" She snapped. 

 _The most beautiful thing I've seen._  

Her eyes suddenly opened wider in surprise. "Oh...Thank you." 

 _Dammit. I projected that one didn't I?_  

She smiled and winked. "Let’s go for a walk."   
  
  
*******************************************   
  
  
"So I wanted to thank you for all you did for me, even though you didn't know it." 

"Why did you marry him Jesse?" 

"It was a power thing I suppose." She took a swig of the vodka she had been carrying around for the past hour. "I really did love him. I honestly did, and for a while I was in heaven. He was so passionate. James and I had never been really serious; I suppose I was looking for someone older. Giovanni was my knight in shining armor." They sat down on the grass next to the river. A couple or partiers were on a boat doing god-knew-what. "It completely destroyed James. He resigned from Team Rocket, and I married Giovanni. I did love him, both of them with all my heart. Until in a fit of rage one night Gio hit me. I was willing to let it go the first time. Then the beatings became more frequent. I still loved him, so I let him go on with it. Until one night. He just crossed the line. I realized what I had become and refused to let it go any farther. So I took a poker form the fireplace and beat him senseless with it. But I didn't kill him. I loved him too much. So while he was unconscious, I made my escape." She took another swig.

Mewtwo watched both fascinated and horrified at her accounts. "He would always talk about you. You were his favorite topic. I listened to him rant night and day about how he wanted you back at any cost. It was your story that inspired me to pick up the poker. When he talked about you, I hated you. But as I ran away. I loved you." She took his cigarette from him and took a drag off of it.

"And I suppose that's that." 

Mewtwo took his cigarette back. 

"Since then I've crawled into a bottle and haven't been able to find my way out again. I've been waiting to meet you. It's nice to know that you're all I expected." Jesse downed the rest of the Vodka then threw the bottle into the river, then leaned over. 

Mewtwo felt her weight on his shoulder. The skin of her cheek felt so soft. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Two." 

"Why? What?" 

"I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight. Just leave me here. You have a busy day tomorrow." 

 _I may have just met her but I can't leave her like this!_  Mewtwo put his headset on, then picked her up. 

"Huh? Whoa!" 

"Calm down." He put her on his back. It felt good to have her light weight settle on him. Jesse held onto his shoulders and yelped when he launched in to the air. He sensed her discomfort and decided to run up the street instead. They passed through a few lights, causing general chaos and numerous double-takes on their way. Jesse eventually led him to a suburban area. She led him to a small house with an ill-kept lawn, but beautiful rose bushes. 

"We're here." She slid off his back. 

"Cute little home." He then thought with wonder.  _So many roses..._  

"Yeah, cute." She fumbled with the lock and opened the door wide. "Coming in?" 

"If you don't mind." He stepped inside onto soft carpet. It felt strange under his feet. The living room was pleasantly crowded, pictures of all types decorated the walls and shelves.   
"Sorry for the mess." 

"What mess?" 

She sighed and stood in the doorway with him. "Thank you for the ride." She kissed his nose lightly. Even in the dark she could see his blush. "Been awhile since I made someone do that. You flatter me." 

 _My heart is pounding...why? I'm not in battle, yet..._  He looked into her eyes. "Will I see you again?" 

"Of course you will." She turned on a light. "It's strange, but I feel like I've known you for my entire life." 

"I feel the same." He ran a finger down her cheek, not knowing why he did so.   
Jesse closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I didn't know your skin would be so soft." 

 _Yours is even softer._  He said to her. 

Jesse stopped her advance. Either the booze was doing something stupid or her head was. Either way, it wasn't good. "You'd better go, busy day." She watched him slowly walk out the door.

"Thank you for your company." 

 _I don't want to leave._ He said to himself as he walked out the door.  _Please don't make me..._  The door softly shut. His soul only seemed to speak one heartfelt word.  _Goodnight._    
  
  
*****************************************************   
  
  
"Two, wake up." 

 _Sabrina?_  

"No, not Sabrina, she went to get some coffee and donuts." 

 _And you didn't go with her?_  

"I could tell she wanted some time to herself." Bill sat down across from Mewtwo's hammock on the huge bed. 

 _I see, so how's married life?_  

"What?" 

 _It’s been a while since I had a chance to talk to you two one on one._  

"Oh..." Bill smiled. His eyes got that now familiar dreamy look. "She brightens every day. I don't ever want to be without her. It's paradise really. Between you and her, life is perfect." He sat cross-legged on the bed. Feet barefoot, a light shirt and a pair of casual jeans. He didn't look anywhere near his true age. Come to think of it, he never had. 

 _Why am I such a joy?_  

"Two, you’re my best friend. Don't ever forget that. I've been closer to you than I have ever been with anyone. Sabrina loves you very much as well, and if I must say, sometimes I am very jealous of the attention she pays you." He saw Mewtwo's sad expression. "Don't try to make yourself feel worthless, lots of People out there like you. When I took Sabrina to the movies last night, a little horde of children practically tackled us asking where you were. What brings about the sour mood anyway?" 

Mewtwo looked out the window.  _I met someone last night._  

"Oh? Who?" Bill started fluffing a pillow. "Another Pokémon?" 

 _Her name is Jesse. She's Human, and she's gorgeous._  

"Jesse?" Bill thought for a moment. "Long red hair? Blue eyes?" 

 _Yes. How...Do you know her?_  

"She's a member of Team Rocket." 

 _She told me. She also quit._  He looked back to the sky. 

Bill put the pillow under his chin and laid out on the bed. "Are you going to be able to fight today? You practically have hearts circling your head." 

 _Last night, I could have been content to spend my whole life listening to her voice. The way she smelled, the way she felt._  

"You're either in Love or Lust, and I certainly hope not the latter." Bill said playfully. 

Mewtwo thought briefly that if Bill was a Pokémon, he'd be a Mew.  _I don't know which either...Even though I'm sure I've never felt lust before._  

"Don't give me that! Of course you have!" Bill sat up. "Maybe not lust for flesh, but your slushie fetish could make one poor!" 

 _It's not a fetish...Just when I think I know myself. What do you suggest I do?_  

"In all honesty, you're a Pokémon. An interspecies Relationship is bound to be frowned upon.

Just be her friend. That would mean more than anything. Women like men that they can talk to and trust, and that share their feelings. Hell, if you human, you'd be ideal." 

 _Why be cursed with a brain? Do you know how many times I've wished to have the life of a pampered Bulbasaur. But my pride and wisdom won't let me do it._  

"I would hurt you if you let yourself go like that. Besides. You're very special. Anyone can see that."

Mewtwo sighed.  _Don't tell Sabrina we had this conversation. I don't want to frighten her, or the way she's been looking at me lately, get her hopes up._  

"What??" Bill cocked his head to the side. "Looks at you?" 

 _It's a joke! How can someone so smart be so Naive?_  He rolled over. 

"Well forgive me for being protective. I guess it's the human animal in me speaking out. I thought I was the only one who noticed. I wonder if she even notices." Bill smiled suddenly.

"Besides, I know you too well, you'd never be so stupid as to come between me and Sabrina." 

 _I don't have a reason to._  

"None come to mind." There was an uncomfortable silence. 

 _Things just got suddenly awkward._  

"I agree."   
  
  
***********************************************   
  
  
Mewtwo stepped onto the grass field. Aside from their little conversation this morning, Bill and Mewtwo were having a wonderful day. It was his second battle of the day, and he was looking forward to kicking some butt. The trainer on the opposite end raised a ball. 

"GO Magneton!" 

Mewtwo felt a sense of overcoming dread when he recognized the Magneton as the one from the Viridian gym. If he remembered correctly, it was the one he had put in the Pokémon center on critical for a few weeks. The Magneton started glowing in the air. It obviously remembered him.   
Sabrina and Bill took turns navigating Mewtwo through the battle. The Magneton finally went down, and Mewtwo wore himself out using recover to be rid of the paralysis. The trainer called out his next Pokémon. A Weepinbell. Two hits, and it was down. Very grudgingly, the trainer brought out his last. 

"Ultima Tackle!!" 

"Squirtle! Head butt!" 

Mewtwo started hopping and closed the distance between himself and the Squirtle. His shoulder connected with the tiny head, stopping both of them dead in their tracks. 

 _Oh Owww...._  Mewtwo rubbed his shoulder. 

"Mega kick!!" Sabrina bellowed form her perch. Bill had to hold her back on again. Mewtwo reached out with his foot and slammed the Squirtle on his stomach. It went sliding back over the grass, then slammed into a wall out of bounds. 

"And the win goes to the Red corner!! Mewtwo wins again!" 

Mewtwo did a victory lap around the field even though his legs hurt. Out of the corner of his eye he saw John being held back by his mother. 

"Good Job Two!" Sabrina shouted when he came in and slid to a stop. "We've got a few hours until your next match." 

 _Why so many in one day?_  

"I think it's because there's so many people here." Bill said looking around. "I've been listening to the gossip. Come, I'll tell you over lunch." 

They left the stadium. Bill had his arm around Sabrina's waist, and talking about something.

They entered the parking lot. Mewtwo turned his head as he felt a strange presence.  _What? Who?_   

"She didn't last very long, but since there are so few Pokémon, there are even less trainers. If this continues, the league may open junior categories so even younger trainers can compete. It's really sad. And if you haven't noticed, our little entourage has drawn quite a following. Everyone recognizes us. I wouldn't be surprised if we get attacked by a few of your former combatants from your Gym Sabrina. Lord knows I've had a fan club tracing my every move." 

"Where are they now?" 

"Back in the booth over there." 

 _Want me to evict them?_  Mewtwo smiled. 

“No. They think we'll be at the mall tonight. Let them try to follow me there." 

"I had no idea that you had such a fan club." Sabrina said around her glass of water. Mewtwo had noticed that they took little traits from each other and incorporated them in their daily habits.

Mewtwo and Sabrina had taken Bill's "talking-around-the-glass" thing, Bill had picked up a little foul language from Sabrina and Mewtwo, and Mewtwo had taken the habit of thinking too hard from the both of them. In battles, Sabrina went for power, and Bill went for strategy. If Mewtwo used Sabrina's method too much, he ran the risk of not getting the enemy out on the first hit. If he used Bill's method, he ran the risk of getting hit too much while thinking. 

Sabrina watched Mewtwo turn and look out the window. 

_It's a very nice day.  
_

_Yeah._  She sighed. She could feel Bill listening in. He was getting quite good at it.  _If you win this last match today, tomorrow you fight in the main arena. Win that, and you're the Indigo champion, close to master status.  
_

_I can't wait. We've all fought so long and hard.  
_

_What are you going to do after you win?_  

Sabrina and Mewtwo turned and looked at Bill. He had said that. 

 _What? You didn't think I wouldn't catch on after a while did you Two?_  He smiled.  _So what are you going to do?  
_

_I....I'm going to take this headset, and getting Giovanni.  
_

_Want me to help?_  Sabrina asked as her eyes glowed orange. 

_Not when you're seven months pregnant.  
_

_What if you get hurt again?_  Bill… 

 _What if I don't?_  

Sabrina looked sad.  _I guess I can't hold onto you forever. Fate has brought us together, it's fates choice to carry us apart. Be careful._    
  
  
"That was a good lunch" Bill wrapped his arm around Sabrina's huge waist. The group felt suddenly closer, like three best friends instead of Husband Wife, and Family Pokémon. "Ready for the next battle Two?" 

 _Always._  

"Onto the grass field then." Sabrina read from the sheet she had. 

"Again?" Bill passed Mewtwo a slushie. 

 _At least I know the terrain._  

"Thank heaven for small blessings"   
  
  
******************************************   
  
  
"Oh look! It's the Mewtwo!" Came a snotty voice from the green corner. 

"Wait, he sounds familiar." Sabrina turned to find a short man leaning on the rails on the opposite end. 

"It's that moron from sign in." Bill took his place next to his wife. "Pity, I'd hoped that he wouldn't last this long." 

Mewtwo looked up.  _Oh...Is that the guy that poked me?_  

_The one and the same.  
_

_Oh I will enjoy this._  

"Hey Ref! What's that thing on the six-foot rat’s head?!" 

Sabrina looked down at Mewtwo. His eyes were glowing. "Easy Two." 

"Easy yourself love. Tone down that orange a bit." 

Sabrina looked up at the trainer. "It's there so your Pokémon won’t die!!" 

"Hey ref!! I'm making a special request!" 

"Yes son?" The Referee looked up. He looked as if he was a little younger if not the same age as the trainer. He had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and a black and white striped shirt. 

"My Pokémon are strong enough to go against even that Mewtwo over there. Tell them to take off that restraining headband!" 

"Are you sure?" Sabrina shouted. 

"Yeah! Bring it on!!" 

The Ref nodded an okay. 

Sabrina took it off. "Two. Kill." 

 _With pleasure._  

The announcer suddenly came alive.  _"And it looks like the crowd favorite Mewtwo is going to be showing some of his psychic skills on request of his opposition!"_  

"Don't let the crowd down Two!" Bill shouted. 

 _I don't intend to._  

"Charizard! Go!" 

_I hate Fire Pokémon ...  
_

_You just hate getting burned.  
_

_You would too._  

"Charizard! Show em what you're made of! Fire Blast!!" 

 _Barrier._  

Mewtwo raised his hands. The force of the flames caused him to slide back a bit.  _Either I'm still weak or this is a REALLY powerful Charizard. I love it...._  

"Two?" Sabrina watched as the smoke cleared. The crowd was going wild. Mewtwo had the smirk on his face that she hadn't seen in eons. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." She thought over it for a moment. "On the other hand, KICK HIS ASS TWO!!!" 

Mewtwo created an energy ball, then decided to go for broke and created a few more. The Charizard started flying, two balls missed, and two followed him while a few more hit home. One managed to take the Pokémon right in the chest. 

Mewtwo took to the air and followed.  _Barrier Blast!_  

The Charizard looked up as a bright blue ball came right at him. 

"Hon, what's Barrier Blast?" 

"It's an attack he's been working on since he got his powers back. It's essentially a super powered Barrier that has the same power as Psychic. Coupled with a mega punch." 

"That Charizard is dead then." 

"Yep." 

There was a loud roar. Charizard came crashing down with Mewtwo riding it. The grass was suddenly charred and burnt, then a huge crater was created dead center of the field by the Charizard. Mewtwo levitated away from the spot of devastated earth and landed softly. 

 _"And it's a beautiful display of skill on Mewtwo's part!"_  

The Charizard raised its head and tried to stand up. 

_Time for the light show.  
_

_Don't kill it!!  
_

_I won't hurt it, the hit will be minimal, but the crowd and my fans will love it._  

Bill blinked. "When did he get an ego like that?" 

"Charizard! Shake it off! You can do it!" 

 _The creature is already beaten._  A blue shield appeared around Mewtwo, glowing a light dangerous blue. It suddenly broke into thousands of light bubbles that flickered and popped around the Charizard’s head. The Pokémon 's eyes closed, and the massive head fell.   
The crowd erupted in loud applause. The trainer called his Charizard back. "I call, Ditto!!" 

"Ditto?" Sabrina blinked. 

"Ditto?" Bill and Mewtwo echoed. Mewtwo backed up a little. A small pink blob appeared on the ground before him.  _Uh, Sabrina, how do I fight this thing?_  

"I... uh....um...." She tagged Bill's hand. "Your turn Hon." 

"Bu... But..." 

"Ditto! Transform!!" 

Mewtwo floated back a bit when the blob took shape. "What the..." 

"Oh crap…" 

Mewtwo could feel everything freeze. He stared in shock back at his own face, his own body. 

 _"This is a well-trained Ditto!! He has managed to duplicate Mewtwo exactly!"_  

"Two," Sabrina could see his muscles tighten up, his pulse picked up pace. _What's wrong?_  She held her temples as scattered images suddenly entered her mind. She recognized the lab he had been created in. A wall of tubes filled with amber liquid lined one wall. Inside each was a fully matured Mewtwo. She remembered Mewtwo referring to them as his brothers at one time. 

"Love?" Bill felt panic settle in as Sabrina fell to her knees. It could be any number of things. 

"Two's freaking out. No wonder he hated mirrors.... Two! It’s not one of them!! It's a little pink blob!! Chewed up radioactive bubble gum or something!! It’s not one of them!!" 

 _Whatever the hell it is, it's going to die._  

"Everything you do, my Ditto will mimic!" The trainer boasted. 

 _Mimic this!_  He shouted almost tearfully. The memory of the others was being made a mockery by this blob. Mewtwo jumped and kicked. The other moved as well. Their feet met.  _I....I..._ ** _TOUCHED_** _... it... EWWWWW!!!_  

"He's really freaked out over this." 

Mewtwo turned and ran. 

 _"And it seems the Ditto has Mewtwo on the run, be it a very slow one."_  

Mewtwo looked over his shoulder.  _Have they no shame for what this thing is doing? I respect the others that died before me! Why can't they?!_  

Sabrina stood up.  _They don't know Two. They don't want to know._  

Bill spoke up. "Two! That's your advantage!! It's not accustomed to your body! What's something that took you awhile to learn?" 

 _Agility?_  

"Then use that!!" 

Mewtwo suddenly spun and leaped to the side. The side of his foot brushed against the other. _EWWWWWW!!!!!_    
Sabrina heard a loud "Twooooo!!!" Echo his mental cry. 

_I touched it again... Eww! Eww! Eww!!!  
_

_It’s a Copy!!  
_

_So was I!! I don't care! In the past week I've been kicked, coiled, kissed, an even licked, but this is...is....  
_

_Get over it!!_  She didn't notice that her voice sounded harsh. 

 _My skin is crawling! Look at this! Goose bumps! Sabrina, Goosebumps!!_  

"How can he have goosebumps if he doesn't have hair?" Bill asked. 

"I honestly don't know." 

Mewtwo spun and faced it again.  _Oh this thing is sooooo dead..._  Mewtwo took to the air and looked down. The fake started flying too. 

 _Psychic._  

"Not here!!" Bill shouted, but his words came too late. The bright blue bolt hit the fake Mewtwo and sent it backwards, towards the waiting crowd. 

 _Damn!_  

 _"Oh no! Folks watch out!"_  

A bright pink bubble caught the fake before it hit the stands. 

 _"It appears we have some divine intervention!"_  

The now normal ditto floated safely down. 

 _Thank you Mew._  Mewtwo felt his head drop to his chest from relief. 

 **"It's not like you to care about human lives."**  

 _It's not that I care. There's no need for innocents to be hurt._  

 **"Did I just hear that right?? Naw, that can't be the Mewtwo I know... Man you have changed!"**  

Mewtwo landed. 

 _"The Ref has raised a white flag. The judges are meeting on the field..."_  

"What's going on?" Bill asked. 

"There was outside interference. They need to see if the hit is Legal." Sabrina whispered. 

Mewtwo listened to the Refs talk. 

"…Even though it protected the fans?" 

"We don't know if that was a soft bubble or--" 

"Given Mewtwo's level of frustration I think that bubble saved Ditto, as well as the fans." The Ref, the one with "Jay" embossed on the back of his shirt, looked over his shoulder at Mewtwo. One large purple eye was in profile, and it was looking at them. Sudden realization dawned on him that the Pokémon was understanding and relaying all they said. "Mewtwo?" 

 _What?_  He replied curtly. 

"Sirs, I think we should ask the Pokémon his opinion." 

"Jay, he's a Pokémon. He doesn't know the rules." 

 _I know enough to know that outside intervention from a wild Pokémon is counted as fair._  

One of the Refs dropped his whistle. 

"Yet you communicate with Mew…" 

 _Do you honestly think that I would use one of my most powerful attacks if I wanted the thing to live? Mew did that on his own. I have no more control over him than you do._  

"Hey! Refs! Hurry it up!! Disqualify the Rat!!" 

 _I am going to kill that Trainer._  

"Wish you would." Jay smirked. "Been a pain since he got here." 

"Gentlemen we have reached a decision!" 

"Yes?" 

_"And the move is fair!! Whoa! What a surprise!"  
_

_Mewtwo smirked as Mew swooped low on the field, then took a perch on Sabrina's shoulder._

_"Hey Mew."  
_

_"It is a rare day indeed! It seems that a Mew has decided to join the festivities!"  
_

_"Let’s get this match on! Ditto return!!" He pulled out another Ball. "GO Hitmonlee!!"  
_

_Mewtwo took a fighting stance.  
_

_"Hitmon!"  
_

_Lee._ Mewtwo finished. He kicked, and the other Pokémon went flying and landed in the crater where the Charizard had been. But Mewtwo wasn't finished. He started floating and moved to the other end, stopping in front of the trainer _.  
_

"What do you want?" He snapped. They were on eye-level. "Go back to your Master's heel. You won." 

"I have no Master." 

"Oh, the thing can talk! How cute!" 

_Jay?  
_

_"Mewtwo?" He held his head.  
_

_Please tell me I can hurt him.  
_

Jay snickered. "I'll look the other way for a few minutes." 

Mewtwo smiled. It didn't comfort the trainer much. 

 _Two, what are you planning?_  Sabrina came in. 

"Come on big bad Pokémon! What are you going to do?" 

Mewtwo looked back at Mew. 

"Mew!"  **Play!**  

Mewtwo looked back at the trainer. "Yeah, Play." 

Bill blinked as if trying to clear the sight. "What is Two doing?" 

The trainer was lifted from the Platform and sent skidding down the field. 

 _Humans are so fragile_  Mewtwo turned his head, and the trainer went skidding the other way.  _I wonder how long I can do this before I kill him.  
_

_You better drop him before you're disqualified._  

Mewtwo smirked.  _Drop him?_  

"Oh you…" Sabrina smacked her head. The Trainer went up, and suddenly down. 

Jay smiled victoriously form the centerline of the field. The crowd was loving it. 

 _"The Win goes to the Red Corner! Mewtwo will compete in the finals tomorrow!!"_  

"Sabrina," Mewtwo took his headset back and lit a cigarette. Bill wiped a bit of blood away from his ear. "Let’s go. I feel like a slushie." 

"You deserve it." She hugged him. 

Bill only smiled and winked at the two of them. That said all they needed to know. 


	7. And Fall

****Sabrina looked up from her place next to Bill as a light knocking echoed through the room. "Just a moment." She stretched and yawned, then opened the door to their room. "Oh Hello," A woman with long red hair stood on the other side. "May I help you?"

"Is Mewtwo here?" She asked softly, almost timidly.   
Sabrina tilted her head a little, seemingly taking her in from a side view. "Whom may I ask is calling?" 

"Tell him its Jesse." 

"Hold on a moment." She moved a suitcase and opened the door wider. "Come on in." 

"Thank you." Jesse stepped into the room. Bill was spread out on the bed with a pillow and watching the evening News. She couldn't help but feel some tension spread with her arrival. A hammock was set up on a pipe frame with a single pillow and a thin blanket. An ash tray and a few packs of cigarettes lay scattered on the floor around it. Most were empty. "Two's spot I take it." 

"Yes, but he's usually not that messy." Bill spoke up. 

"I see, but why a hammock?" Jesse could feel Sabrina sizing her up. 

"He doesn't like normal beds, and refuses to sleep on the ground." Bill fluffed the pillow and reclined back on the bed. 

"Makes you wonder how he survived with Mew then." Jesse smiled. "Where is he?" 

"In the bathroom getting a shower." 

"Oh." 

"How do you know Two?" Sabrina folded her arms. 

"We met the other night." She looked back at the doorway instinctively. It was closed. She knew that Bill recognized her, and Sabrina just had an untrustworthy feel around her. "He was watching the parade." 

Sabrina suddenly did a personality 180. "Listen Jesse, if you dare try taking him back to Giovanni…"

"I would do nothing of the…" 

Bill looked up. "That was fast." 

"It's no good tramps like you…" 

"Me?! I would never even think of hurting him!! Are you afraid I'm stealing him like a Boyfriend or something?" 

Sabrina smirked. She had her. "Bestiality’s a sin you know." 

Jesse gritted her teeth. "What exactly are you implying?" 

"Love, you should sit down…"Bill tried to take her arm. 

"No I will not! It's because of morons like her that Two got shot!" Sabrina could feel herself begin to lose control over her emotions. 

"I quit Team Rocket! I'm not going back for any reason. Forgive me if I'd always admired him!"   
The bathroom door opened. Mewtwo stepped out not looking too happy. "Would both of you stop bickering?" He finished drying off his arm, then threw the towel back in. It landed on the side of the tub. "Sabrina, sit, Jesse, sit." 

Sabrina sat on the bed next to Bill, and Jesse took a chair by the window. 

He looked around the room. Jesse was dressed in a light blouse with black jeans and her trench coat. She looked so beautiful, so elegant.  _Oh what a mess._  Mewtwo telekinetically put the empty cigarette cartons in the trash can, folded the blanket and finished by putting the pillow on top.

"Now aside from the fact that both of your mental barriers clash along with personalities, what is wrong?" 

"She's a Rocket Two." 

"But she quit." Bill interjected. 

"She started it!" Jesse pointed. 

"I thought you'd be a bit more mature than that Jesse." He looked between the two of them.

"Sabrina, tonight me and Jesse are going out." 

"But the finals…" 

"The finals can wait." He snapped. 

Sabrina was taken aback. He had never snapped at her like that before.  _Two...I only care for you._  

_There comes a time when you care too much. Let me be, besides, how long has it been since you had an evening with your Husband?  
_

_Why are you doing this?  
_

_Because you've been under a lot of stress, and most of it has been caused by me. I just want to get the whole thing over with now. So our lives can return too normal.  
_

_Two...  
_

_Bill._  Mewtwo called. 

"Hhmm?" 

 _Take her out to a movie or something. Make sure she relaxes a little. All this stress can't be good for the baby._  

Jesse blinked. "Baby?" She looked at Sabrina's stomach. "Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have blown up at you. My, you have been under a lot of stress." 

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, sorry I yelled." 

"Me too." Jesse and Sabrina shook hands. 

Mewtwo watched with interest at the two women who just moments before were at each other's throats.  _Bill, I will never understand women._  

"Human males never will either." 

"What was that?" Sabrina looked at Bill. 

Bill wiped the smile off his face. "Nothing dear."   
  
  
**************************************************   
  
  
"Sabrina really is very nice. I can see why you like her." Jesse took Mewtwo's cigarette and took a drag. They were walking along the street. A few partiers were out and running around with their Pokémon trying to get a few last minutes of fun in before the fights tomorrow. 

"She has been under a lot of pressure lately." 

"How long have you two been friends?" 

"About three years." 

"Must be wonderful." They walked in a comfortable silence. Jesse then spoke up. "I've often wondered what it would be like to be married to James." 

"Maybe you should then." 

"I don't know where he is. It’s like he dropped off the face of the planet, and he wouldn't take me back after what I did to him." 

"If that's how you want it." 

"Here we are." Jesse stopped in front of a building. Mewtwo fixed his backpack and stood next to her. 

"A bar?" 

"We'll just be here for a few minutes. Long enough to say hi to a few friends." 

Mewtwo reluctantly followed her inside a dimly lit room.  _I'll do it because she asked...I'd do anything for her._  A few people were sitting along the bar and the rest were huddled in small booths and tables scattered everywhere. "Not very cheery is it?" 

"I'll just be a moment." Jesse walked up to the bar and said something to the bartender. 

"Hey Jesse!!" A cry arose from one of the back tables. 

"Woo-hoo! The life has arrived!" 

"Where have you been sweet thing?" 

Jesse turned around from the bar and smiled sweetly. Mewtwo felt that his heart would melt.

"Boys, boys, settle down. We have a guest. Everyone, Meet Mewtwo." 

" _The_  Mewtwo?" 

"The one and only." She turned around and continued talking to the bartender again. 

"Come on Jess!" 

"Stay for one drink!" 

"I can't boys." She shouted. 

"Please!!" 

"You belong here Jesse." 

"It’s not my choice." She looked at Mewtwo. "Do you want to stay for a bit?" 

 _The movie isn't for another hour...I suppose. Besides, it's an interesting mix of local culture._  

"Interesting is barely the word for it." 

The bartender leaned over the counter. "So what'll it be Jess?" 

"The usual." 

"And your tall friend back there?" 

"I dunno Mark." Came a deep voice from the back. "He looks like a mean drunk to me." 

"Two?" Jesse turned toward him. Mewtwo suddenly became painfully aware of every face turned and looking at him awaiting his answer. 

 _I'm going to make a complete and total ass of myself...But I'll love every moment._  

"Sure." He found a stool big enough for his butt and sat down. Somewhere somebody put some money in a jukebox and music started. 

"What do you want?" Jesse asked, taking a seat next to him. 

"I've always wanted to try a margarita." 

"Good choice. Want to get wasted early do we?" She smiled. "Mark, make mine a Margarita. Two of em." 

He watched with interest as the bartender made the margarita's complete with little flecks of salt around the rim of the glasses. He had no sooner received his drink when a laughing group of about ten people walked in. 

"Raichu!!" 

"Macky, you didn't bring that damn Raichu did you?" The now familiar voice came from the back of the bar. 

"Shut yer hole! Rai-zy did good today! Mark, one Bud, and screwdriver for Rai-zy here." 

Mewtwo leaned toward Jesse. "What's with the Raichu?" 

"Oh that's Macky's prized Pokémon. He wanted to be a trainer and started out with a Pikachu, but he kinda fell out of training and didn't catch much. His Pikachu eventually evolved." 

"Without a Thunderstone?" 

"Yeah, it was strange. But they've been friends since I can remember. The Raichu always gets drunk, although one night it got scared because some idiot decided to put trips or something in his drink. Rai-zy then proceeded to thunder shock everyone in here." 

"My what an interesting crowd you associate with." 

"Yeah well..." Jesse took a sip of her drink. Mewtwo suddenly remembered his and picked it up. His lips touched the edge of the glass, when there was an almighty slap on his back. 

"Hey, it's that Mewtwo from today! Guys! I told ya's about him!" Macky slapped him heartily on the back again, just as Mewtwo was about to try his first sip again. "How are ya buddy?" 

 _Fine. Please don't do that._  He went for another try. 

"Right-O!" Another slam. 

 _Dammit._  Without thinking he kept one eye looking over his shoulder to block any more attempts, and chugged half of the drink. It took a moment to register the taste, it tickled his nose and bit hard on the back of his throat, then slammed into his stomach like a rock.  _I'm going to be sick..._  

Jesse suppressed a laugh. 

"Hey, Mewtwo," Macky leaned over. "Yer nose is bleedin," 

 _My nose?_  Mewtwo picked up a napkin and dabbed at his nose. A bit came back dark red.  _Great, Oak warned me about using my powers without the headset. I guess I overdid it today at the fight._  

"Yeah, well it looks like it hurts." 

Mewtwo this time took a more careful sip of the drink.  _I guess I didn't feel it because I was smoking._  

"You smoke too?" Macky laughed. "Man, you are all right!" He hit Mewtwo's back again. 

 _Stupid Human._  

"Mark! Two more Margaritas! On me!" 

"Rai!" 

"And another screwdriver for Rai-zy!" 

 _This thing tastes weird._  He turned his head and looked at Jesse.  _Oh...Wow...._  

Jesse turned around and looked at him. "Two?" 

"Yeah?" It took all the strength in the world to say it. 

She only smiled knowingly and went back to her conversation. 

 _That was quick. I didn't think it would work that fast... Sabrina would kill me if she found out._  

"But she won't." Jesse smiled. 

 _Yeah._  Mewtwo looked down at the bar top. The wood seemed to glow with its own inner light. It was like someone had trapped little flecks of gold inside… 

"Two?" 

"Huh?" He lifted his head to quickly, the room swam around him, then settled. 

"Two." Jesse was now four sheets to the wind. "Yooouu weeree shataring at that table for foorty-five minniks." 

"I was?" It took every last ounce of strength he had to talk. 

"You're not drunk enough...you can still talk." She managed to say. 

"Uh..." Mewtwo felt his vision blur as he looked around the bar. The bartender, Mark, set down another drink, Mewtwo absently sipped it. It wasn't a Margarita, but tasted a little sweeter. Most of the crowd was settled at tables, some were at the jukebox, Macky was over at a table with the Raichu who was now electrifying people's drinks before they sipped them. "Weird..." He gaze then rested on Jesse.  _Your hair is like fire._  

She looked up at him. "Thanshk." She looked at his hand laying on the bar top. "Looshk like we missed the movie." Mewtwo felt her small delicate fingers run over the back of his hand. "So soft." 

Mewtwo looked up at Jesse. She seemed to have a permanent blush.  _You're so beautiful._  It suddenly seemed like the best idea in the world to lay his head down on the bar. 

"Do you know how many times I've been hit on in here?" She lay her head down next to his. 

 _I'm not hitting on you; I'm telling the truth_  Mewtwo slowly took her hand in his.  _If I was Human..._  

"If I were a Pokémon." She smiled, squeezing his hand a little. 

They both smiled knowingly. 

"Hey! Mewtwo!" Macky was calling him. 

Jesse watched Mewtwo raise his head and turn. 

"Jesse," 

"What Josh?" She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. 

"You seem to be really close to that Pokémon." 

"He's a good friend." 

"Do you really like Mewtwo?" 

"I love him with all my heart." She said absently. 

Josh waved a hand in front of her face. "Man, you ain't liein' are ya?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "The guys back there bet me 100 dollars that you wouldn't kiss him. I told 'em you would." 

"Confident aren't we?" She sipped her drink. 

"There's fifty in it for you." 

Jesse looked over at Mewtwo who was talking to Macky and the Raichu. "Fifty dollars?" 

"That can buy a lot of hair gel. Plus if you do it soon, I'll clear your bar tab." 

"You'll go that far to see me be a moron?" 

"Yeah." 

She looked back at Mewtwo, then remembered his words. _"If I was only Human."_  She sighed.  _You are Human Two. Your body may not be, but your soul is._  She turned to Josh. "Let me see the money." 

Josh pushed 50 dollars in to her hand. The rest of the bar looked on in interest. 

"Two?" 

 _A moment._  He continued talking to Macky. 

"Two," 

Mewtwo turned around. Jesse grabbed his chin and leaned forward. Mewtwo froze with eyes wide open when her lips touched his. The bar erupted in laughter and cat-calls.  _Jess???_  Her tongue touched his.

The world suddenly ceased to exist.   
  
  
Jesse carefully slid off the bar stool. Mewtwo had fainted. His big purple eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his whole body just collapsed. Everyone in the bar was laughing. "I guess I shouldn't have given him tongue." She whispered. Her eyes were wide and blue. 

"You gave him tongue!" Josh backed away laughing. He called the bartender over and paid up Jesse's tab. 

"Well you said a kiss! I thought you meant, you know...a Kiss." She kneeled next to Mewtwo.

"Two, Two, snap out of it!" 

"Jesse!" 

 _Bestiality’s a sin you know._  Sabrina's voice echoed in her ears. 

"Well I guess I don't have much to lose anyway." Jesse slapped him in the face. "Wake up! Come on!" She looked around, then grabbed Rai-zy off the table. "Rai-zy! Thunder-shock!" 

"Chu!!!" 

Mewtwo's body jumped a little. Rai-zy stopped his attack and hopped back up on the table. Mewtwo sat up and half-opened his eyes. He looked at Jesse, then the rest of the cheering onlookers.  _I'm gonna puke._    
  
  
*****************************************   
  
  
"Damn you're heavy!" Jesse fixed Mewtwo's position on her back. 

"I'm sorry." He moaned. 

"It's alright." She had sobered up a bit. They had managed to make it out of the bar without problems, but about a block away Mewtwo had just fallen over and passed out. Jesse took it upon herself to carry him. 

"I'm going to hurl." 

"You can't puke up any more than what you did three blocks ago." She continued walking. "Trust me on that." 

"Wanna bet?" 

"How much?" She fixed his weight again. "Almost there." 

"Almost where?" 

"My house. There is no way I'm taking you back to the hotel like this. For one, I can't carry you that far, two, Sabrina would think nothing of killing me." 

"I understand." 

"Are you going to be okay?" She looked over her shoulder into his half-closed eyes. 

"I am never drinking again." 

"That what we all say."   
  
  
***********************************************   
  
  
_Where am I?_  Mewtwo opened his eyes.  _I still feel like I'm going to Puke._  A slightly familiar ceiling looked down at him.  _Oh yeah, Jesse's._  He sat up.  _Feels like my head will explode._  

Jesse came in the room. "Oh, you're finally up, Thank God." 

"My head..." He held his head and looked around the room. "Where's my backpack?" 

"In the kitchen, come on I've got coffee on." 

Mewtwo looked around. "You gave me your room?" 

"You were too big for the couch." Jesse smirked. "You scared me last night. After you passed out in here you started babbling about something. Who's Ai?" 

"Ai?" 

"You kept talking about whoever it was. Always 'Forgive me Ai, I live'." 

"Ai...was a childhood friend. She taught me many things, then she died one day. I couldn't comprehend death then, and left me an emotional wreck." 

"Oh." Jesse stood in the awkward silence, she seemed to be thinking, then looked up. "What time do you have to be at the field?" 

"Not until 2:30." 

"Its 11:00. Sabrina and Bill will be angry." 

"Let them be. You said something about coffee?" 

"Yes, it should be done." 

"Make me a cup, black with sugar." 

"You'll be out soon?" 

"Yes." Mewtwo rubbed his temples.  _My head. I haven't had a headache this bad since...I can't remember, and honestly, I don't want to remember._  He stood up and went to the hallway.  _How did she get me back here?_  He found his backpack in the living room and lit a cigarette. Part of the headache went away. However, the nausea stayed as a hollow throb. "Jesse, my head still hurts." 

"It's called a hangover. Cigarettes won't make it go away." She set the coffee down. "Your nose was bleeding again last night." 

"It was, after we left the bar?" 

"Yes." 

"Wonderful." 

"What?" She sat down with her cup. "Tell me." 

"About a year and a half ago, Sabrina and I tried to stop Giovanni. He shot me in the head, and part of my brain had to be removed. However, mine can regenerate, but very slowly. One night I saw Team Rocket try to capture Mew while I was still recovering. I saved Mew, but destroyed most of my brain in the process." 

"How?" Jesse looked on with intent interest. 

"Psychic Pokémon have more brain activity than normal types. When I use my powers it causes energy to channel from one place to another. Since some of my brain is missing, the energy has nowhere to channel to, so more is destroyed. When that happens, I bleed from either my ears or nose. Professor Oak made a headset for me. It helps to channel the energy. I not supposed to use my powers without it."   
"I feel horrible now." 

"It wasn't your fault." He reached out and put a hand over hers trying to comfort her. "You didn't know what Giovanni was doing. It was my fault for being careless and underestimating him."   
She was silent, then looked down at his hand. "Two." She felt his fingers absently rub the back of her hand. "How could this happen to us?" 

"How could what?" He looked into her eyes.  _She's so beautiful._  

"I envy Sabrina; she gets to talk to you or be with you whenever she wants." 

"Whenever she's not all over Bill." Mewtwo slowly pulled his hand away. 

"I could be quite happy seeing you every day." 

"I can say the same of you." He stopped himself.  _I can't believe I said that to a Human...Can I actually be falling in love with her?_  

Jesse smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "What a pitiful situation. What do we do now?" 

"We survive."   
  
  
*****************************************************   
  
  
"Where the hell were you last night?!" 

"Out." Mewtwo answered in monotone. 

"Do you realize that we have less than an hour to be there?!" 

"Yes." 

"What happened? And why did you spend the night at HER house?! Two! Answer me!!" 

 _I have had enough of this,_  He spun around and looked at her. "Sabrina, shut up." 

Sabrina closed her mouth as if she had been slapped. 

"I am not the family Pet. I am not your kid; I am not one of your fighting Pokémon." He said calmly but firmly. "I am here and fighting for me, not for you. What I do is my business, you have no hold over me other than I am your friend. I have been neglected of late. You and Bill and become a couple. I have felt left out. Yet you still found time to scream at me between the kisses and affection of my only other friend, Bill. I am not your toy. I am proud of who I am, stop treating me like something I'm not." 

Sabrina sat back on the bed in shock. 

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to fight my last match. If I win or lose, it doesn't matter. I'm hungover, and could really use some peace and quiet right now." He grabbed his headset and backpack. "Come if you want." 

Sabrina watched him open the door. He looked over his shoulder and rested a purple gaze on her. Only then could she see the hurt that had been building for the past year. 

"Jesse." Mewtwo called her. Jesse looked at Sabrina. Part of her wanted to stay and comfort her, and part wanted to go with Mewtwo. She reluctantly turned and followed him up the hall. 

 _I can't leave her there..._  Jesse looked over her shoulder. "Two, I left my wallet in the room." 

"Then go get it." 

Jesse went back and kneeled in front of her. "I'll keep an eye on him. I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt." 

"Thank you." She said softly. 

"Hey, it'll be fine." Jesse winked. 

Sabrina watched the door softly shut. "It’s all true...why didn't I see it before? I have been ignoring him, I allowed myself to become distant. I was...." Tears started down her cheeks. "Why did I yell at him?!" She grabbed the covers under her hands, trying to beat back the inner hollow pain that threatened to overcome her. Bill wasn't here to comfort her. "I've lost him...I've lost him...After all this time...I've lost him..."   
  
  
**************************************************   
  
  
"Two?" Bill walked into the locker room. "There you are." 

 _It's about time. They weren't going to let me fight. Where's Sabrina?_  

"She decided not to come." Bill looked away. "I don't think I'll be much help." He seemed sad, and ashamed. 

 _I shouldn't have yelled...I'll apologize after the match. I wasn't exactly my best this morning._  

"I know Two. I'm sorry." 

 _Bill, it's not your fault._  Mewtwo felt arms wrap around him.  _Bill..._  

"I'm sorry...We both love you very much...Don't be angry for much longer." He slowly let go. 

 _Do you have your cell phone?_  

"Right here." Bill handed it over. 

Mewtwo dialed a number. The other end picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Sabrina, I'm sorry for being an ass." 

"Two? No, no! It was my fault!" 

"I need to go, I just wanted to apologize." 

"You're wasting time...Get out there!" She said playfully. 

Mewtwo handed the phone back to Bill. 

 _"Mewtwo, Last call!"_  

"Let’s go," Bill wiped his eyes. "Last one, then we can go home."   
  
  
*******************************************   
  
  
_"This is the first time these two Trainers have been in the same ring! Both are excelleant fighters with both speed and skill! In the red corner, is Mewtwo!!"_  The announcer let the crowd scream as Mewtwo took the field, then did his customary warm-up lap around it.  _"And in the green we have Sarah! Daughter of Gym Leader Giovanni!"_  

"What?!!" Bill leaned over the rails, Mewtwo had slid into place below him. 

"Two!!" Jesse shouted from the sidelines. Mewtwo turned and looked at her. "I brought a support group!" 

Mewtwo forced a smile when he saw a few familiar faces from the bar. "Go Two!!" 

Bill flipped his legs over the rail and hung upside down so he was on eye-level with Mewtwo.

"Think you'll be all right?" 

 _Yes, she may be his daughter, but I will still achieve victory, this was done to try and shake me, but I won't let it work._  

Bill hauled himself back up. 

The green podium rose above the ground. The girl who had been barking orders at the men the day before was standing on the platform with a sinister smile. She was tossing a Pokéball. 

 _Why didn't I place her yesterday? Black trucks...This is wrong..._  

Bill could see Mewtwo visibly shake. "Calm down." 

 _I'm trying...You might need to follow my commands._  

"All right chap, go." 

Mewtwo hopped to the center of the field and stood on his side. 

"Go Persian." Sarah said softly. 

A Persian came from the ball and started stalking him on the field. 

"We've dealt with Persians before! You know what to do!!" 

Mewtwo started hopping around, both to confuse his enemy, and get rid of the adrenaline going through him. The Persian swiped at his feet, Mewtwo came in close and spun, landing his attack across the cat's face. It came at a price. The Persian raked his claws along Mewtwo's leg. 

 _I've been cut!_  

"Get back here!" 

 _No, I can still do this!_  

"Then go psychic! It's the last fight! Go for it!" 

 _You don't understand._  

"You should be able to do it!" 

"Do what?" Jesse climbed up with him after fighting through security. "What did you ask him--"

She saw a black bolt shoot through Mewtwo's hands. "Oh no..." 

"Two.." Bill saw the blood seep from Mewtwo's nose. "Oh no, what did I--" 

Mewtwo jumped and stomped as the Persian went rolling from the blast. Another hit and it went rolling again, then reached up and swiped at Mewtwo's leg.  _He's working on my leg..If I can just..._  He shot another ball. The persian slid back, but didn't get back up. 

"Persian. Return." Sarah held the ball out, then put it away. "Sarah calls..." She looked directly in Mewtwo's eyes. "Mewtwo." 

 _What?? Is she calling me??_  

The air at the end of the field seemed to gather, little specks of light seemed to condense into a shape. Mewtwo took an astonished step back as an armored being materialized on the field.   
_No... this can't be...is it real?_  A smell came to him on the wind. Somehow familar, somehow not.  _It is real... It... I...._  

"Two! Calm down!!" 

 _I can't… I don't have enough... Biiilll!!!_  He ran back to the podium.  _Take this thing off suppress...oh god please..._  

"Calm down." Bill took it from him and found himself shaking while trying to slide the switch.

He had never seen Mewtwo this scared over anything. "Here." 

Time seemed to moved slowly as he placed it back on his head. He went back to the center of the field.  _I....oh god...shit..._  

"Calm down…" Bill found himself gripping the rail.  _I need to calm down first._  

Sarah smiled. It was disturbing. "Mewtwo. Psybeam." 

 _Shit._  Mewtwo made a barrier and felt the beam come for him.   
Bill watched everything in slow motion as the bolt broke through Mewtwo's barrier, literallly shattering it and slammed into the grey Pokémon. "Oh no..." Mewtwo felt his body leave the ground, then be repelled backward and slammed onto the grass. He rolled a few times, then came to a rest. His chest burned, as did the wound on his leg. 

"Hhhmmmf." Sarah smirked. "You are damaged Mewtwo. You no longer have any value. Behold your doom!!" She laughed under her breath. 

Mewtwo pulled himself to his feet.  _Replaced...I've been replaced..._  

"Did you want more?" 

He felt the earth under his feet. He suddenly felt like he was part of the whole stadium.  _I will die here._  He looked up at the mechanic-like creature. 

"Mewtwo. Finish him. I want to go home." 

The other did nothing for a moment, then slowly raised an arm. 

 _It hesitated… it..._  Mewtwo found the strenght to use agility to dodge the blast.  _It hesitated...That means..._  "BIILLL!!" 

"Yes?!" 

"Throw in the towel!" 

"You forfeit?!" 

"This isn't just a match, it's life and death!!"  _It's a prisoner, like I was...If I can break the armor…_ Mewtwo created a volley of black energy balls and threw them. One managed to break through the barrier and crash into the arm cuff, blowing it up.  _Please..._  

Then came what he had been waiting for.  _HEELLPP MEEE!!!  
_

_I hear you! Fight! Fight the armor!!_  

The free arm lifted and clawed at the armor, trying to get the helmet off. Mewtwo ran up the field. Sarah raised her hand, the Mewtwo did likewise.  _Help! She's controlling me!!  
_

_Fight it! Fight it!!_  Another bolt shot out and slammed into his side, sudden burning pain engulfed his leg, making it numb. He was thrown backward again, vaguely feeling his body slam into the podium on the opposite end. 

"Two!!" Bill leaned over. 

Mewtwo struggled to his feet once more.  _Fight...Fight!!_  He started running again even though it was difficult with his leg completly numb. 

The other managed to pull the helmet off, little wires snapped and fizzled around its head.

Mewtwo felt sudden emotion overcome him that ignited all his senses.  _It's a girl...it..._  

She left her side of the field, the armor clanging on her pretty pink skin. She started running.

Over her shoulder Mewtwo watched in horror as Sarah pulled a gun from her vest.  _Help--  
_

_Hurry! Faster!!_  He kept running, but seemingly not fast enough. The field had grown to immense proportions. 

Sarah lowered the gun. 

 _Please! Hurry!_  

All sound ceased to exist, save for one loud crack. 

Mewtwo watched in horror as the pink head tilted sharply forward, her feet left the ground and her body sharply twisted. Her shoulder hit the grass, forward momentum shoved her face further to the ground, her legs and body hit behind her.  _No..._  

A wisp of smoke left Sarah's gun. 

Mewtwo closed the five-foot gap by sliding in next to the unmoving pink body.  _No... Please be all right..._  She was laying on her side.  _I can't move her...If I do...I can't..._  He rested his hand on her cheek, feeling he curve of her face beneath his palm. He large pink eye closed, seemingly savoring his touch. 

 _We....we all...Thank you..._  Her eye half opened, and with one last breath, she was gone. 

 _What?? What all?!_  He yanked his hand back as if he had touched something hot.  _No…_  He shook her. _No..._  The grass was rapidly becoming red.  _No!_  Mewtwo carefully picked her up and rested her head on his shoulder. Shock was settling in. It had all happened so quickly. 

"Two!!" Bill jumped off the platform. 

Mewtwo looked at the blood covering one arm and his hand. He looked into her lifeless eyes, then started ripping the armor off her body, his mind blank, even unaware of the tears coming from his eyes.  _She's gone._  The loneliness came back in an overwhelming rush. The last piece of armor went rolling over the grass. He was unaware of slowly rocking back and forth cradling her, the rest of the world was heartless, cruel. 

Her body started to give off a pink glow. The light shattered into millions of little lights that circled around him and became absorbed in his skin. It soothed him, and seemed to give back some of his strength.  _I couldn't save her, yet she...WHY??!!!  
_

_Live._  

"I will Ai..." He slowly set the other Mewtwo down. Then stood up. "Damaged." 

The gun fired again. Mewtwo looked up. The bullet stopped and spun a few times about six inches away from his face. A slow yet steady trickle started form his nose and ears. "Damaged." 

"Mewtwo!!" Bill shouted. He started running up the field.  _I can't believe he stopped the bullet like that!_  

Blue light swirled around Mewtwo's feet, it formed a barrier, then eventually a shockwave. Bill felt his feet leave the ground and his body become airborne, riding the psychic shockwave radiating out from Mewtwo. The crowd was in a panic. Bill shouted Mewtwo's name. He was lost in anger, in sadness. 

Jesse almost screamed, but covered her mouth instead as Bill flew back into the platform. His head hit the concrete wall with a sickening thud and his body slid down, leaving a long bloody smear. "Oh no, Bill." The crowd was screaming and making a mass movement to the exits. Officer Jenny's tried to calm the crowd but often were caught up in the stampeed. In the midst of all the chaos, Jesse saw Sarah's body being lifted into the air. A blue glow surrounding her. Even though Jesse had tried to be a surragate mother to the girl, she was often bitter and unresponsive to anything except pain. And even though she was caught in Mewtwo's grasp, she still tried to affirm her athority over him. 

"You stupid Pokémon!! You're damaged! Worthless! I'll kill you!!" 

Mewtwo raised both hands.  _Psyburn_  

Jesse covered her ears to try to block the screams.  _It's suicide if I try to stop him!_  She turned toward Macky. "Get that man out of here safely! Use Rai-zy if need be!" 

"Ahead of ya Jess!" He vaulted over the edge, a few men ran after him. "Rai-zy! Thunderbolt!"

He collected Bill's body. 

"Two...Need to help...Two..." Bill said softly. He didn't seem to be aware of his situation. 

"I don't know what yer on, but nothing is going to calm that Pokémon down!" 

Sarah's body fell to the field. Mewtwo turned and looked over his shoulder. Bill was leaning against the Platform with Macky talking to him. 

 _No... What?... Bill...I hurt him?_  The red seemed to drill in to his mind.  _No...._  He observed the

Chaos around him as several Masterballs flew his way.  _No... I will not be controlled! Giovanni… Giovanni wanted this! The other was only a warning even now he's trying to control me!_  He batted away the Masterballs.  _Giovanni… Die..._  He held his head. The color red came behind his eyes.  _Bill... I… I'm sorry..._  Images of Bill helping him though everything came to him in waves. 

Jesse ran out of the stadium when she saw Mewtwo take flight. He was going faster than she had ever seen him. "Dammit! Why doesn't he stay in one place?!" 

Mewtwo cleared the top of the arena. His nose and ears bleeding badly. He shot for the sky, and took off in the direction of Team Rocket Headquarters.  _What did I do? ... Bill...I'm sorry.. I don't deserve to live!! Why am I alive??!!!_    
  
  
***********************************************   
  
  
"Bill!" Sabrina ran into the Emergency Room. "Biill!! Where are you!?" The room was crowded with people, some were hurt, others were just in a state of shock. A man sat on a stretcher with his arm in a sling. He was shouting something that made her blood run cold. 

"That beast needs to be put down! Nobody can control it! It doesn't deserve to live!" 

"Bill!" She turned up a hall filled with more injured. A few nurses were wheeling a stretcher up the hall, Bill was on it. She ran until she caught up to him. "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Two?" He had a bandage wrapped around his head, a little bit of blood seeped through. 

"It wasn't Two's fault...It wasn't his fault..." He took her hand. "Find him...He's hurt bad." The nurses took him away. 

Sabrina turned around to find a room occupied by an Officer Jenny and a girl. Her eyes were wide and blank. The lights were on but nobody was home. It was all too easy to recognise Mewtwo's psychic signature. 

"Sabrina!" Professor Oak came running up the hall. "Did you hear what happened?" 

"No! Tell Me!" She was both angry and scared. "What's going on? Where's Two?" 

"Come, We'll go to my van, I'll explain there." He took her by the arm and led her through the crowded emergency room out to the parking lot into a huge white van. 

"What happened?" Sabrina sat down on the passenger's side. 

"The other trainer was Giovanni's daughter." 

Sabrina covered her mouth. "Oh no.." 

"She brought a Mewtwo of her own. Two worked on breaking the armor and freed it. Sarah then pulled out a gun and shot it. Mewtwo lost control." Professor Oak gave her a handkerchief. "He took off, but we'll be able to find him. I installed a tracker in the headset. Right now we need to stay calm. This might be a little disturbing, but I need to get this body to a Center and in a lab." 

"Body?" 

"Yes. I confiscated the other Mewtwo's body. It's in the back." 

"You what?!" She turned and saw a sheet covering something huge. "Why would Two go ballistic? I know him...Unless..." 

"Two lost it because that one is female." 

Sabrina suddenly felt very ill.   
  
  
*************************************************   
  
  
Jesse freed her binoculars from the bag at her side. "There you are..." She put the kick stand on the motorcycle up. She had confiscated one of the Jenny's bikes. Mewtwo was descending rapidly. "Either the headset's finally given out or he has. Either way it's not good." She drove down the trail. The forest erupted with noise Jesse looked up as the huge Pokémon came crashing down through the trees. "Great...Hold on Two!!" The fresh smell of pine drifted to her. The branch broke and Mewtwo hit the ground with a heavy thud. "Two!" Jesse laid the bike on its side. "Please be alive..." 

Mewtwo had landed on his side, seemingly bleeding from every part of his body. The Persian had cut his leg badly, and the rest of his body had been scratched and gouged by the fall. 

"Two." Jesse pulled off the headset. "Breathe..." She tried for a pulse, then felt complete relief when she found one. "Good. I can still save you. First..." She ripped open the side of the headset and pulled out the small tracking device. "This time he's mine Oak." She threw the tracker in a bush, then put the headset in a bag. After a few more minutes of grunt work she had him on the motorcycle. "Good thing I had practice with you that night." She sat down in front of him. 

"Damaged." He whispered. 

"You're not damaged. When did you become conscious anyway?" 

"When you kneed me in the groin getting up here." 

"Oh..." She started the motorcycle. "Sorry. You know, you have really got to stop doing this," 

"Tell me about it."   
  
  
*****************************************   
  
  
Sabrina looked up from Bills bedside. Professor Oak came in the door. He read her hopeful expression, then shook his head. 

"We only found the tracking device, a lot of blood, and a few tire treads." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry." 

Sabrina looked at Bill who was still sleeping. His head injury was looking worse, but then again, he was her husband. "What now?" 

"All we can do is wait." 


	8. Revenge

****Jesse picked up a cloth and dabbed at the wounds on Mewtwo's leg. "This'll sting, but it will help."

"Jesse," Meowth walked into the room holding a towel Jesse had asked for. "He hasn't been conscious for the past half hour." 

"I know...but it makes me feel better." She put the cloth down. It had been two days since she had brought him here, and it was a constant struggle between life and death. Meowth had kept their little cabin in the woods, and took very good care of the place, except for a few scratches on the walls. But he was a cat-type, so that was expected. 

Meowth walked over and pulled open one of Mewtwo's closed eyes. "What possessed you to bring him here?" 

"Don't do that." Jesse picked up Meowth. "I needed someplace safe, and this was the closest place I could think of." She put him down and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I need..." 

 _She's gonna snap,_  Meowth took a step back. 

"I need..." She looked around, then threw the super potion down. "I can't take this anymore!" 

"Jesse, would you like some tea? I mean, you haven't slept in three days, and all the stress isn't good for ya!" 

"But Mewtwo..." 

Meowth picked up one of Mewtwo's arms and dropped it. It hit the floor with a loud whack. "Big piouple over here ain't goin' nowhere. Rest a little." He walked over to a wall and streached, then ran his claws down the corner. 

"I'm sorry Meowth." Jesse leaned over and rested her head next to Mewtwo's. "I could use some tea." 

"Well, I just so happen to have a pot on right now. I'll go get it." Meowth left the room. 

Jesse sighed and absently ran her hand down Mewtwo's cheek. "Don't die on me." 

His arm suddenly reached out and pulled her closer. "I... won’t... die." 

Jesse closed her eyes, lost in the comfort of another's arms, be it human or Pokémon. "Good night."   
  
Meowth came back in to room with a tray to find Jesse curled up beside Mewtwo. "Bout time she passed out." He put the tea down and wrapped a blanket over the two. "Night love biods."   
  
  
******************************   
  
_Can't move, don't need to move..._  Mewtwo opened his eyes to a headache and a completely sore body. _Every inch of me hurts._  He managed to raise his head, and looked at the bandage around his leg, and a bit of gauze around his arm.  _I don't remember getting hit there...Jesse did all this?_  He lay his head back down.  _Jesse… Sabrina..._  He felt sudden sadness.  _Bill...I can't believe I did that to Bill. I lost control, I became an animal...I hurt my best friend. Sabrina...everyone who cares about me...Damaged… the other Mewtwo. She...She..._  He closed his eyes.  _Just that. She, Her, Female. Giovanni was trying to send me a message. I will never be happy, not as long as Team Rocket exists. But am I even capable of happiness? Can I truly deny everything I've fought for?_  

"You're awake." Came a sigh from the door way. Jesse came into the room and sat at his side.

"How do you feel?" 

"Like a Snorlax Body-Slammed me." He croaked. His voice wasn't at its best either. Jesse looked like she hadn't slept for days. 

"At least you got your humor back." She scratched behind his ear. 

 _How is it that females always home in on that spot?_  

"Do you want anything?" 

"A gun, a bullet, and the strength put it to my head and pull the trigger. I feel like shit." He rolled over.  _Mental note: Don't move, hurts less._  

"Be serious." She continued scratching, then smiled with amazement when a low dull purr started. "You purr??" 

"Oh no.." Mewtwo lacked the strength to fight it.  _I hate this..._  

Jesse smiled and rested her head on his back listening. "You are! You're purring!!" She let out and exhausted laugh. "If Gio knew about this..." 

"You still love him don't you?" 

Jesse grew distant, her body tensing slightly.

"Do you?" 

"Yes." She sat up. "They were the happiest years of my life." 

"Was... Sarah…" 

"No. She wasn't ours. She was from a previous marriage. I tried to be a mother to her, but..." 

"She was just like her dad." 

"Yes." She looked up. "That other Mewtwo...it affected you didn't it?" 

Mewtwo was silent. 

Jesse quickly waved it off. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."   
_How could Jesse possibly understand? How can I tell her?_  He looked away from her. "When I saw her, I felt hope. I've never felt like that before, like I had something to fight for. But...nothing can compare to having someone die... My arms... I never knew her, but..."   
Jesse listened quietly. 

"I've always been alone. It consumes you, it eats you from the inside. As a human you could never understand how I feel." 

"No I can't understand." She smiled and scratched behind his ear. "But I can do my best to help it."   
  
  
******************************************** 

His headache dragged him out of sleep seemingly by the eyelids. Once consciousness fully returned, so did all the pain. For the past week Jesse had been treating him with potions and medicated teas. As if the first day hadn't been enough, now his nerves were working again, so it told his brain all the stuff it already knew, like "Hey! Your leg is cut!" Or "Yo! When ya gonna fix that broken wrist?!" He lifted his head. For the brief spilt second there was a pain overload, and all his nerves screaming at once created the sensation of no pain. "Jesse?" He called. 

"She's niot here." 

"Meowth?" He looked toward the door. 

"Yeah, meh." Meowth walked in and held out a cup of tea. "Jesse went shoppin--Hey, you're lookin bettah." 

"I still feel like refried crap." He slowly stood up. 

"You gonna walk today?" 

"I have to." He leaned on a wall for support, his back felt like an iron bar. 

"Hey, don' fall ovah! You'll flatten me!" 

"The thought has occured." He smiled fiendishly. "Trust me." 

Meowth followed Mewtwo into the hall. "You know; it feels good to talk to another Pokémon that can talk." 

"Move." He took the tea and shoved the cat type out of the way.   
Meowth followed him into the kitchen. "Dere's some apples in da fridge for ya." 

"Good. I'm starving." He picked up an apple and walked into the small living area. Pictures decorated the mantel. Pictures of Jesse, James, and Jesse, and Giovanni.  _I've never seen him like that… can it be.... A smile on his face? Jesse looks happy too._  He left the living room, and sat down at the table. His legs gave way before he could sit down fully.  _Oh that hurt…_  

Meowth jumped up on the table. 

"The least you could do is sit in a chair." Mewtwo looked at the cat-type. He set his arm down, and something crunched underneath it. A piece of rolled-up paper. "What's this?" He unrolled it.

"It's the schematics for my headset...How did she get these?? Oak wouldn't even let  _me_  look at them." 

"Ah, Jesse's a practicing cat burglar. She usually does it between beers." He polished his claws on his fur. "Taught her everything she knows." 

"How cute." He examined the blueprints. "So she stole these?" 

"Most likely." Meowth laid down on the table. 

Mewtwo felt a smile creep across his face. "Where's my head set."   
  
  
***************************************   
  
"No, that goes here…" 

"Look, it says in the blue-prints…" 

"You've never done something like this before. I know what I'm doing Two." Jesse sodered a piece in. "There." 

"That's fine, but where's the power supply?" 

"It's here." Jesse pointed with the screwdriver. 

"Now I want you to increase the power." 

"Why me? I thought you knew what you were doing." Jesse smiled. 

"I do know what I'm doing. You just have smaller fingers." Mewtwo smiled back. 

"Touché..." 

"I want this thing so powerful all I have to do is think them dead." 

"Will you be able to control that?" Jesse started switching a few wires. "Besides, I don't want any more of your brain harmed." 

"Jesse. If we come out of this alive, I swear I won't fight or even use my powers until I'm fully healed." 

Jesse set down the screwdriver. "Is that a promise?" 

"Yes." 

Jesse grabbed his hand and cut his finger. 

"Hey! How much do I have to bleed for you?" 

"Just this bit." She squeezed his finger so it would bleed a little. It spilled down onto the plastic of the headset. "Now my turn." She cut her finger and let her own blood drip on his. "There..." 

"No." Mewtwo took her hand and placed his finger on hers. He could feel her blood mix with his own. "I Promise I will never abandon or leave you, and help you in any way I can." 

Jesse smiled. "And I promise to do the same for you. And carry your heavy ass all over hell and creation if need be, I promise to care for any wounds you may have, and always love you." 

Mewtwo shook his head with a smile. "Must you always out-do me?" 

"Yes. I'm a woman." He watched her put the casing back on the headset, then licked the blood off his finger. "I wonder if Bill and Sabrina had fights like this."   
  
  
**********************************   
  
  
"It's time." Jesse gently shook Mewtwo awake. 

"Just a moment." Mewtwo rolled over. "I need to gather my thoughts." 

"Okay." Jesse could tell that he hadn't gotten any sleep. She quietly shut the door, then kneeled down by Meowth. "When we come back, I'll take you back to my home with me." 

"When?? IF is more like it!" Meowth stood up. "It's suicide to try and take on the entirety of Team Rocket! I mean, sure you got a powerful Pokémon wif ya, but He's not in any condition to fight!!" 

"You should know by now that I don't value my own life." 

"But what about Mewtwo's?" 

"Mewtwo has proven that he can care for himself. We both have our vendettas, might as well do it together." 

"Hey Jess," Meowth looked to the floor. "I know I don't really show it, but I care about ya's. Be careful." 

"I will be." Jesse was taken off guard when Meowth jumped up. 

"Come back in one piece okay?" 

"I will." She stood up and felt arms wrap around her. "Hello Two." 

Meowth looked between them. "Man, would you two give it up? It'll neveah wiork!" 

 _Shut-up Meowth._  

Jesse pulled away, then picked up two backpacks from the table. "Mine, and yours." 

Mewtwo took his backpack.  _Thank you._  He looked Jesse over. She was wearing tight black jeans, and a form fitting black long-sleeved shirt. She put her leg up on a chair and laced up knee-high black combat boots. Her hair was swept back in classic Jesse style.  _You look splendid._  

"You're not supposed to talk like that yet." 

Mewtwo smiled and gave in. It had been a month since the League games. Even though he wasn't fully healed, they were going to try to finish what Himself and Sabrina had started two years ago. 

Jesse finished with her boots, then put on Mewtwo's headset for him. He activated it, then heard the high pitched hum as his vision wavered and steadied. 

"Is it working?" 

 _Yes, very nicely._  

"Good, now turn it off, we don't want to waste the battery." 

 _Agreed._  He turned it off, then stepped outside. "Ready?" 

"Yep." Jesse opened the front door and took in a lung-full of fresh air and sunshine. Mewtwo stepped outside. 

 _Oh yeah, the sun... I remember that._  He squinted. 

Jesse hopped on his back. "Let’s go!"   
  
  
********************************************   
  
"Sabrina, I have a message for you." Professor Oak walked into Sabrina's hospital room. "But first congratulations to the new mother." 

"Thanks." Sabrina lay back in her bed. "Me and Bill decided to name her Jamie." 

"Well, I hope you like these." He held out a bouquet of Roses. 

"More flowers? I don't think I can fit anymore in here." 

"Oh come, there's always room for roses." 

"And Jell-O." Sabrina smiled. "So, what cha want?" 

"I don't know how you'll take it. I contemplated it for hours before I came, but you deserve to know. It's about Two." 

"He's not dead is he?" Sabrina's face took on worry. 

"No." 

She brightened. "Then let’s hear it!" 

Professor Oak put the roses down. "I know that Two still has the headset, even though the tracker was removed. I thought I would still be able to find him. The headset emits a certain frequency, so I thought I' be able to find him using that. But when I went to get the schematics, I found that someone had stolen them. But, I found these in their place." He held up two letters. "One is to me, the other is to you." He gave Sabrina hers. "Mine said that the headset and Two were fine, and that I shouldn't worry. Out of respect I didn't read yours." 

Sabrina opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. "Could I have some privacy?" 

"Sure. I 'll be back in a bit." He left the room. 

"You too Haunter." 

"Haunt..." His shoulders drooped and he went through the nearest wall.   
Sabrina read the first line, and felt tears coming on.   
  
_Sabrina,  
This is Jesse. I wanted to tell you that Two is fine, and just can't shut-up about you two. He feels horrible about Bill and I hear him apologize under his breath every day. I've nursed him back to health, and by the time you receive this, we'll be off to finish what you two started with Team Rocket. I won't let him be hurt. Congratulations on the baby! I haven't told Two yet, after the fight, topics have been picky.   
I need to go, See you!   
Jesse_    
  
Sabrina put the letter down. "Come back alive Two. Please."   
  
************************************************   
  
Jesse was enjoying the smooth bounce on Mewtwo's back. His hands were holding her thighs, keeping her still and preventing her from sliding. "Well two." Jesse smirked. "On way or another I'm riding you!" 

"I should throw you for that." 

"Even though it's true?" She laughed. "Come on, you know you want to laugh." 

"ha...ha..." 

"Smart ass." Her grip tightened. "Pull over there, by those trees. We'll camp." 

Mewtwo slid to a stop and let Jesse slide off. "Where are we?" 

"About an hour from one of the bases." She pulled a pair of binoculars from her backpack. Jesse scanned a bit, then gave them to Mewtwo. "Over there, you can't really see it, but it's the black dome." 

"I see it." He put the binoculars away. "We attack early this morning. Gives us time to rest up before we attack." 

"Seven hours." Jesse sat down on the grass. She was silent for a moment, then looked up at him and said. "Two, if we don't make it out, I just want to say that I love you." She snickered and lay back on the grass. "That's just it. I love you. Pokémon or not. I can't be with you enough; I feel so relaxed around you. If we don't make it out. I want you to know that I had every intention on seducing you." 

"That's very comforting Jesse." Mewtwo said sarcastically. 

"I mean it." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then kissed him on the nose. 

"You're scared." He whispered. 

"You are too." She laid a hand on his chest. "Your heart is pounding." 

 _With her standing that close, damn right._  Mewtwo saw her close her eyes, then turned away from her kiss. "No." 

Jesse froze, then slowly backed away. 

"Meowth was right. This would never work."  _Great, now she's turned her back on me._  "Jess...We can't let our emotions interfere with the task at hand. I love you Jesse, but I can't in that way." He wiped away a tear on her cheek. "No matter how much I want to." 

Jesse turned around slowly. "You know Two. Sometimes you're too Nobel for your own good." She smiled and walked away, picking up her backpack. 

 _Nobel?? No one has ever used that word to describe me._  He looked down at his hands.  _I don't like it...That's not me...I can't forget who I am!!_    
Jesse sat back down on the grass. "Let’s just rest up hmm?"   
  
  
********************************************   
  
  
Something told him to wake up, and he was glad he did.  _How did this happen?_  Somehow Jesse had snuggled up and spooned with him. Mewtwo didn't help things much by having his arms around her. _Great…_

"Mmmm??" 

 _The night grew colder. That's probably why._  He sat up a little. "Jesse, wake up." 

"I don't want to." 

"Get up." Mewtwo shook her a little. "Come on." Then a sadistic thought filled his mind.

"Jesse...Wakie wakie..." 

"Ah! I'm awake...Don't do that, you just about gave me flashbacks!" She sat up and leaned on his shoulder. 

Mewtwo smiled and pushed her off gently. "Let’s go." 

"I've never woken up with the purpose to fight." 

"Try being a Pokémon." He stood up and put on his headset, then activated it. "Are you ready? We can wait a bit." 

"No, we better do it. Now or never right?" 

"You know that plan then, Giovanni's mine." 

Jesse stood up with his help. "I'm excited and scared." 

"That's all a part of it." He helped her on his back, then started floating. "Let’s go."   
  
************************************   
  
"I have no idea why The Boss has us out here at oh-my-god in the morning." 

"This place has most of his Pokémon. It needs a bit more guarding." 

The first one sat down and took out a deck of cards. They were seated in a booth outside the compound that contained security cameras that kept an eye on the grounds which were guarded by a deep ravine and barbed wire. "I still think it's pointless." 

 _I agree._  

"Who said that?" They pulled guns and stepped outside the booth. 

"There!" One turned and pointed at a shadow. 

"Man… they're still morons." Jesse dropped from the roof of the booth to the ground. Mewtwo came in and tackled them, then put a hand on their heads. 

 _Sleep_  

Jesse watched their bodies drop. "Wasn't that supposed to be kill?" 

 _No._  

Jesse rolled her eyes then went inside the booth. She shut off the security system. "First grid down. Remember, you've got, ten minutes of power in that thing. We get in, and get out. I'll follow." 

 _Be careful._  

"Look at who you're talking to." Jesse started raiding the bodies. "Goody." 

Mewtwo hopped over to a door and tried the knob.  _Now you idiot...did you honestly expect it to be open?_  "Still, no problem." He created a small black energy ball and blew the lock. Inside was a hallway, lit only by red emergengy lights. 

"Two," Jesse appeared at his elbow. "I can't shut that down, not from here. From now on we smash every camera we find, we don't know if they'll be operational. The vaults are in the lower levels. I think sub level 5." 

Mewtwo helped her onto his back and heard a gun cock by his ear. He froze. Jesse felt him grow tense. _Who's behind us?_  

"Uh, no one--oops. The gun, sorry. I got it off the guys outside." 

 _Just get it away from my head._  

"Sorry," She held on as he started up the hall. "I always wanted a gun, but I couldn't get one legally because of my past. Now I have one." 

 _Just get it away from my head._  He repeated. 

Jesse held tightly as the gray Pokémon hopped up the narrow hall. They came to the first set of stairs. The hall continued, but the stairs continued both up and down. Jesse leaned off his back and shot the camera on the stairwell. 

 _Good shot._  

"I practice" She led him down the stairs. 

 _I thought you couldn't get a gun!_  

"Can we talk about this later?" 

They floated down the stairs, the red lights casting an eerie glow over Mewtwo's skin. Jesse shot every camera they found. 

"They're most likely onto us." 

 _By now for certain._  

"We need to hurry," 

They reached sub-level 5 and stopped in front of a huge steel door.  _Stand back Jesse._  

"Right." She slid off his back and hid behind the stairwell. 

Mewtwo looked at the door. He focused his energies and and spread his barrier. The air seemed to waver, then the door buckled, the steel seemed to scream then gave and blasted inward. Four Rocket members stood ready with guns and Ice guns on the other side. 

"Get it!!" 

Mewtwo dodged the ice blasts, Jesse jumped in behind him and started firing. Three lay dead with one running away.  _I got him!_  Mewtwo hurled an energy ball at him, it hit the man square in the back and sent him sprawling. Mewtwo took in his surroundings. Another long hall with red lighting, and numerous doors leading off the sides. 

"I know this part." Jesse ran up the hall and kicked in a door. She shot the camera inside, then sat down at the computer in the corner. "Okay..." She punched in a series of codes. There was a sudden loud buzz and all the doors opened. "Get to work, I'm going to shut down the rest of the security." 

 _Alright_  Mewtwo ran to the nearest room.  _Okay, now where..._  He looked up.  _Oh... my...God..._  He was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the room.  _how… how..._  Mewtwo vaguely felt himself fall to his knees. 

It was all one big room. The doors opened to different parts of the same room that contained numerous shelves and columns all containing roughly 50 Pokéballs each. _This place is bigger than the league stadium!_  He felt a headache settle in.  _Okay… All right...This is my duty, my fault..._  He raised his hands and let his power spread. He could feel every last Pokéball in the room, every last soul contained inside. "This isn't right." 

 _Help us..._  

"I am..." Mewtwo felt his feet leave the ground. "All this sadness...all this hate and pain...I hear you..." 

Jesse stood up from the computer. "Two!! We've been located! Hurry it up!!" She ran from the room and froze outside the door. Mewtwo was floating in a wispy blue light, all the Pokéballs swirled around him creating a sphere of light. "Two!!" She saw a trial of blood seep from his ear.

"No! You can't do it like that!" 

Something hit the side of her head, a fist. Concrete on her cheek. Sudden white light.   
Mewtwo used teleport to free the Pokémon from the balls. He sent them to the jungle, Mew would know what to do. His body fell and he hit the floor with a heavy thud. 

 _My head... I can't... I need to move...Jesse..._  He pulled himself to his feet.  _Jesse...I need… she needs me..._  

Mewtwo stumbled out of the room. The red lights were easy on his eyes, but he knew that his ears and nose were bleeding. The size of his headache said that. "Jesse?" A whimper sounded up the hall. 

"Jess?" 

Harsh white light flooded his eyes. "You." 

Something cold and round pressed to his temple. He lacked the strength to fight it. "Go ahead. I don't care.” 

"I wouldn't dream of it." A familiar baritone spoke. 

Mewtwo squinted against the light.  _Giovanni._  

"You always come back." 

"Two! Get out!!" 

"Ah, Jesse." Giovanni turned. Jesse was being held by four members, a trail of blood ran down the side of her face. Giovanni walked forward and took a hold of her hair. "Do you know the penalty for leaving me Jesse." He ripped her out of the members grip by her hair, but didn't let go. "Do you know the penalty for leaving me?" 

Jesse tried to gain her feet, but he purposely kept her off balance. "Can't be rape. You suck in bed." She felt the air woosh out of her lungs as he kicked her in the stomach. 

 _NO!!_  Mewtwo found strength to rush at him. 

In one smooth motion, Giovanni pulled a gun and fired point-blank.   
Mewtwo felt heat, then darkness. 

"TWO!!!" 

"Take them both to my office." He holstered the gun and threw Jesse at his entourage.   
  
  
**********************************************************   
  
  
"So dear, how have you been?" Giovanni asked casually. He sat down behind his desk and pulled out a glass, then a bottle of wine. Jesse sat in the corner with her hands tied behind her back and the blood drying on her face. "So, how many times have you screwed him?" 

Jesse didn't respond. 

"Jesse." His voice was stern. 

"I won't give you the pleasure of an answer." She said quickly. "If you're going to kill me, do it. But spare him." Her gaze was locked on Mewtwo. His body lay in the other corner of the room, heavy arm cuffs and leg cuffs kept him restrained. 

"I've spared his life many times. I could have easily killed him down there, you know that. Instead I knocked him out. Although the bullet only grazed his skull, the bastard must've passed out in absolute fear." 

Jesse looked away. It was for the most part true. 

 _My head..._  Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes.  _How am I still alive after all this?_  He tried moving, his vision was blurry, but it was enough to make out Giovanni's office, hell, by the smell he could tell it was his office.  _Can't move...Why?_  He looked at his arms.  _Oh..._  He blinked, his vision cleared. He saw Jesse sitting in a corner, Giovanni at his desk, the wall of windows showing darkness beyond. 

"Ah, it appears our little friend is awake." Giovanni took a sip of his wine. "I must commend you Mewtwo. You made off with over half my Pokémon." 

 _Half?? All those were only Half??_  He weakly raised his head. 

"Go to Hell Gio." Jesse snapped. Mewtwo could hear the tears threatening to break in her voice. 

"Jesse. I thought you understood. I'm the bad-guy. Of course I'm going to Hell. And Mewtwo is already there." He stood from his desk. Mewtwo saw him pull something from a drawer. A smooth piece of black leather. He looped a leather cord around his wrist, and hit the palm of his other hand with it. It made a very havey smacking noise. "Handcuffs tight enough Jesse?"   
Jesse's eyes were wide with fear. It was obvious she remembered that particular tool. She cringed and Mewtwo felt her fear. 

Giovanni raised the object and brought it down. Jesse let out a short choked cry. Mewtwo watched with wide unblinking eyes as Giovanni brought it down on her again and again.  _Stop it..._  Another cry.  _Please...Jesse...I.... Jess..._  The loud crack of leather on bone. She gave one last cry, and he stopped. Giovanni stood up straight, Jesses body limp and lifeless at his feet. He turned and walked over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo felt an indescribable anger move through him, but he was helpless, at this fiend's total mercy.  _I promised to protect you Jesse...But what good was I? What good am I to anyone?_  

"I would beat you too, but you're already beaten. I won." He leaned down to Mewtwo's level.

"What's this Mewtwo? Tears?" 

"Only of hate... Hate for you." He cut his eyes at Giovanni, knowing that struggling was useless. he would be like Jesse, he might able to beat his body, but he would never let him affect his soul. 

Giovanni raised the leather piece and brought it down. Mewtwo felt brief pain, then black again. 

Giovanni stood up. "Butch." 

"Yes sir?" 

"Take Mewtwo and put him in general population. They'll finish him. Leave Jesse here. I have some family matters to attend to." 

"Yes sir." 

Giovanni watched his henchmen drag Mewtwo's body out of the room. He walked over to his desk and threw the blackjack down. He drank down the wine and sat, looking at his wife's still body. Almost lifeless, like it had been on so many nights. Finally, the stillness in the room provoked him to speak. 

"Jesse." He called. 

No answer, not even a flutter of eyelids. 

"Jesse." 

She still lay there bleeding. 

He stood up and walked around the desk, then paused in contemplation. Giovanni finally knelt beside her. "Jesse, awaken!" He snapped his fingers. 

Her eyes opened slowly and she took a deep breath.  _Man has he got me trained..._  

"Good." He undid her handcuffs and helped her sit up. "Sorry I hit you." 

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" She snapped at him. 

"You know I still love you." 

"Yeah sure! 'Jesse I love you, now hold still while I beat you senseless.'" She cut her eyes at him. 

He ignored her outburst. "And I know that deep in that black heart of yours, you still love me too." 

"And what if I do?" She tried dabbing at her swollen eye. This felt a lot like a lovers quarrel and less and less like the true fact of just being beaten by this man. She still felt close to him, relaxed around him. 

"Then I know that this will mean more for both of us." 

Jesse was forced to give into his kiss.  _Okay, so I was lying about the bed thing._  "Why Gio? We could have had the world..."   
"I'm sorry I was a lousy husband, and an even worse father." He looked to the ground. 

"What brought that on?" She sat up a little. 

Giovanni stood up and went to his desk. "Wine?" He held up the bottle. "Helps numb all pain."   
She nodded and he brought over a glass. Jesse took a sip, then instinctivly shied back as his hand rose to her face. 

"I won't hurt you." He gently laid his hand on her cheek. Jesse gave into his touch. "I'm sorry Fiore. I'm sorry for all I've done to you. But I must admit, you can handle a poker."   
Jesse smiled in sad rememberance. Fiore was his pet name for her. 

"Only one of us will make it out of this place alive today. And it won't be me."   
"What are you saying?"   
"I'm saying, that try as I might, I can't kill Mewtwo. That Pokémon will be my end."   
"I'm still confused."   
"I've tried time and again to kill him, to put an end to the experiment. I can't. I always miss. Even a marksman like me. The only leathal hit I've ever gotten on him was when it went through the back of his head. Yet he survived." Giovanni stood up and looked out the windows. "Mewtwo will be back for you. Then it will be him and me. If I can't get it right this time, I'm leaving Team Rocket to you and James."   
Jesse sat frozen for a moment. She had been waiting her entire life for a position like this, and now that she had sworn it all off, here she was.  _I had quit that long ago, and Two would never approve._ "I'm sorry. But I'll have to decline."  _I'm going to kick myself in the ass over this later._    
Giovanni sighed and continued looking out the window. "I was afraid of that answer. You have now forced me to leave it in the hands of Butch and Cassidy. However If I do, I fear the organization will spilt. That's not good for business, however it may be good for breeding."   
"Gio. My answer is still no."   
"Very well then."   
  
**************************************   
  
Floating, silence, warmth. Soft caring tones.  _See? One, Two, Three,_    
Darkness, quiet,  _Remember to always struggle, to always fight. Remember to live._    
I...Ai.   
_We all care about you Two._    
Sabrina?   
_Come on Chap! There's yet another match to win!_    
Bill.   
_I can make the pain go away._    
Jesse...   
Where is everyone?   
_Waiting...I'm waiting for you..I'm alone, and scared, help me...I don't want to be here._  It was a different voice.   
Emptyness and silence swept over him. An image settled in his mind. A laboratory, not the one he was created in, but another.   
_Doctor, His brain waves are erratic!  
Do they match the data?   
Yes.   
Then destroy it._    
Why?   
_I don't want to die..._  The voice was tiny, scared.   
I'm coming.   
  
****************************************************   
  
A hand rested on his shoulder, another ran down his cheek. Even more were touching him, running down the skin on his throat and chest, his tail, his legs, his feet.   
_What the--_  Mewtwo opened his eyes and was greeted by only blackness.  _Where am I?_  He tried to pull away from the hands, but backed up into what felt like a corner instead. He could feel hard floor, possibly tile or even smooth concrete, and the corner he was sitting in. Everywhere was blackness, and these hands touching him. They were not hurting him, but disturbing all the same.   
"Who are you?" He shouted, but no sound came except his echo in what sounded like a huge room.   
A hand found his, then sudden realization dawned on him. The hand had only three fingers, like his. _What?_  His hand traveled up the arm and to it's neck, then touched it's face.  _A Mewtwo...Like me!_  He caught another hand.  _All of these are Mewtwos!!_    
The hands stopped touching, and instead bodies came up and smothered him in a deep embrace.   
_This just got disturbing..._    
Strangely he didn't feel afraid. It felt oddly comforting...untill they started speaking.   
_The first.  
You have returned!   
Don't see with your eyes, see with your heart.   
You're weak.   
We can help._    
Mewtwo felt suddenly sleepy.  _This is not a good time to pass out...  
See with your heart._    
"I don't know how."   
_Let us show you._    
The hands all rested on his face. There was a moment of uncomfortable blackness, then sudden light. He blinked, and faces seemed to form in his vision. He focused and saw bodies. Five beautiful light pink Mewtwos.   
_Hey girls! He finally joined us!  
Bout time!_    
Mewtwo smiled as they all started giggleing.  _Hello,  
Oh big guy, you got a nice voice.   
What is this?_  He asked. They all seemed to be floating in a white light. He felt completely at peace.   
_This is how Mew sees everything.  
It's like being inside a thought.   
Anger or sadness doesn't exsist here.   
No wonder you had such a time gettin in!_    
More laughter. It was entoxicating, beautiful and clear. Mewtwo smiled and looked at his arm.  _I'm purple...  
Yeah, puiople._    
Mewtwo laughed out loud.  _No, I mean I'm PURPLE!!_  
They laughed again, and flew around like a bunch of pink sprites. He noted that all of their eyes were different colors.  _We loive ya Two._ The one with blue eyes wrapped her arms around him.   
_Yeah, too bad you got ta go back.  
Back? Why? _ Mewtwo looked at them as they swirled around him.   
_'Cause you're still needed--  
Out there! _ Another finished for her.   
The one with bright pink eyes playfully slapped her.  _Stop doing that!  
But I don't want him to go.   
None of us do...   
He's just so sweet.   
Mewa, we'll always be with him!   
I know._    
Mewa was the one with purple eyes and a kind smile. She was also the shortest.   
_Two, you need to go now. Your friends need you.  
Yeah, we're just here to help.   
Purple..._  Mewtwo looked at his tail.   
_Ah Two..._  The one with pink eyes came up to him.  _You need to go.  
I'm taking all of you with me then!   
Yeah, you are._  She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, then seemed to shatter into millions of pink lights that settled into his skin.   
_What?_  Memeries of the league games came to him. The other had done this, just before she... _No!! What are you doing!?_  He turned and another came up and kissed him on his nose. he noted blue eyes just before she too became a shower of blue sparks.  _No..  
Goodbye Two. _ The one with green eyes kissed his other cheek, then became green lights that settled on his skin.   
_No, don't do this!_  He turned and the amber-eyed Mewtwo kissed him on his forehead.  _I don't understand..._  He caught a few of the spiraling yellow lights. They melted into his palm.  _What is happening?_  He felt a hand on his shoulder.  _Mewa, what--  
We've been waiting for you for so long. And you were weak, so we decided to do the only thing we could so. Take our power and use it to defeat this evil.   
But I don't want your power!   
Silly, you're just borrowing it. Our bodies are no use to us...or you. _ Mewtwo felt her lips touch his own.  _You'll see us again two. We all got somethin' special..._    
She broke in his arms and became millions of tiny purple lights.  _Mewa? Mewa?_    
  
"MEWA!!"   
Heavy blackness surrounded him. Still bodies rested against his own. He pushed them all away and stood up. His hands felt for the wall and found it. He followed it until he found a door, wanting to get as far away from this room as he could. His hand rested on the knob. Locked.   
"They gave their lives for me..." He kicked the door in anger. "THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR ME!!" He kicked it again and again screaming until the door fell from it's hinges. He stumbled out into the hall, not looking back, not wanting to see the red light cast over the pile of bodies in the corner. He fell against the wall on the opposite side. Red lights made this hall look even more omnious and dark. After regaining his composure, he stood up and started walking up the hall, useing the wall for support.   
"Jesse.."  _Somehow they restored some of my energy. I won't let their deaths go unavenged. I have about two minutes of power in the headset. Will my nose and ears ever stop bleeding?_  He rounded a corner and rested a moment.  _I can't stop. I made a promise to Jesse. She needs me. And I need her._ He stood and gained his balance, then started hopping up the hall, slowly at first, then picked up speed. A man wearing a Team Rocket Uniform rounded the corner, and Ice gun on his shoulder.   
Mewtwo felt his power build.  _Die._    
  
**********************************   
  
"Need to....Make it...need to...." Mewtwo leaned against the wall outside of Giovanni's office. A trail of dead bodies showed his passage up from sublevel 3.  _I think I can I think I can..._  Mewtwo thought with a smile. His eyes started glowing as a few more "R's" (as he had gotten to calling them) rounded the corner.  _How many people are in this place?!!_  They stopped their advance and ran.  _Well that was easy..._    
"Jess?" He leaned against the closed door, then found all the strenght the needed.  _Jesse._    
One kick and the door was down.   
"Ah, Mewtwo." Giovanni was seated behind his desk. "Come back for your girlfriend?"   
Mewtwo looked around the room. Jesse was in the corner, the bruises on her face starting to swell. Although it seemed she was barely breathing.   
"It ends here." Giovanni pulled his gun out. "I see you remember this one."   
"I have something for you."   
"Hopefully a surrender so we can be over this matter. It doesn't matter. Look at you, bloody and beaten, and about to die." He raised the gun.   
"I will not die." Mewtwo suddenly sprang on the desk and Giovanni fired. The shot missed the Pokémons head, but blew the right side of the headset to smitherines.   
Jesse cracked her eye open at the sound of the shot and saw Mewtwo standing on the desk, his head lowered so it was on eye-level with Giovanni. He had one hand wrapped around Giovanni's neck adn the other resting on his forehead.  _How for the world are we still alive?_    
Giovanni clawed at the bloody hand around his neck. "I made you! I can unmake you!" He still fought.   
Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue. "You may have made this body...But you did not create my  _soul_." His tail thrashed wildly. "I won't kill you, but you will wish I had." Mewtwo lifted The Team Rocket leader out of his chair and let his energy flow. "It's called Psyburn. And its and accurate representaion of what you have put me through. Do you feel that? It's your brian melting Giovanni. Now maybe you'll understand."   
Jesse covered her ears and tried to hide against the wall. He may have been a ass-hole, but that was still her husband there. Never had she seen Mewtwo look this animal like, this dangerous. And if fate smiled upon her, she would never have to see him this way again.   
The Pokémon dropped Giovanni's body, it fell limply to the floor, eyes wide and vacant. Mewtwo took a breath, then stepped down from the desk. He slowly walked over to the tight black and red ball in the corner. "Jesse?"   
She looked up, her eyes wide and tear-stained. This was okay, this was the Two she knew, that other had just been some fluke, a figment of her imagination. He kneeled before her. "Two!" She wraped her arms around his neck and hugged him feircely. "You came back!"   
"We made a promise.--There's a gun on the desk, make use of it if anyone comes in. Are there any labs here?"   
"Sublevel 7. Why?"   
"Because I'm blowing this place up. Labs have chemicals. He stood up, his legs threatened to give way. "I'll return."   
"I know." She managed a smile. "I'm going to try and find a way out, okay?"   
"Get your own butt to safety, got it?"   
Jesse and leaned back against the wall. Mewtwo slowly limped out of the room.  _Both of us are practically walking dead right, pretty much insane from lack of blood, and still we press on._  She went to the desk and took the gun. "I'm acctually enjoying this."   
  
***********************************   
  
_How did I ever manage a show like that for Jesse? Dispite all these injuries..._  He pulled himself along a wall.   
_Help..._    
"I'm coming...hold on." He finally stopped in front of a door. Sublevel 7. A very huge iron door. He almost broke into tears.  _Please say that I don't have to kick that thing in. I'm already in enough pain from falling down the damn stairs!!_  He rested his hand against it. It swung in easily. "Oh thank god for small miricles." He stepped inside a huge lab. The walls were lined with tubes that seemed to end in nothingness high above. A single man in a white lab coat sat rapidly typing at a computer. He was focused on the screen so intently that he didn't even notice the huge door scream as Mewtwo pushed it open further.   
"Project M95, terminated." He recited.   
Mewtwo scanned the tanks, the one nearest him had a brass plate at the bottom the bore the numbers 95. Inside floating in the amber liquid was a small fetal Mewtwo.  _Terminated?_  His mind played back. A blue solution was falling through the tank, obviously heaver than the water itself. He watched in horror as the solution touched the Mewtwo. It fidgeted, then disentagrated.   
_He...Killed...It?_  His mind didn't want to belive, he didn't want to know, but here it was, all concrete reality.   
_Help..._    
Mewtwo stumbled forward in shock and gradully increaseing anger. He was forced to lean on a tank for support. "YOU!"   
The scientist turned, then stood and backed away. His eyes wide with shock and fear. "How did you get here?"   
"You left the door open." Mewtwo stood up, trying to use his full height to make himself as intimidating as possible.   
"Who are you? You're not one of ours."   
"That doesn't matter. How many are left?"   
"How many what?"   
"Listen, you must be stupid, I could kill you quite easily, but I won't if you tell me how many Mewtwos are left."   
"Oh...God I'm a moron."   
_Right about one thing. He's also dead but that can wait._    
"Thr...three left. Two are dead."   
"Where is the live one?"   
"I....I...." He was obviously very frightened. He had good reason to be. The huge blood covered Mewtwo's eyes were glowing. That was a sure sign of some sort of psychic attack. "Tank 100, down on the left."   
Mewtwo went looking. "I won't kill you if you behave." He scanned the tubes untill he came to the one marked 100.  _Getting faint...I need some potions fast...This is not a good time..._  "You."   
"I have a name." He replied smartly. "It's Dr. Fuji."   
"Fuji?" Mewtwo turned around. "Who was your father?"   
"Dr. Ano Fuji." The scientist answered.   
"Dr. Fuji. I need some potions." Mewtwo felt a blast from the past come on.   
"Help yourself, over there."   
Mewtwo felt his eyes glow.   
"Fine, I'll get them."   
Mewtwo turned and examined the tank. It was set apart from the rest, standing on it's own agaist a wall. Dr Fuji returned. He had 4 bottles of superpotion and a peice of Rare Candy.   
"I thought I recognised you." His tone was softer. "Ai was my sister. Dad used to talk about you two all the time. Sorry I was rude. I destroyed the others because this one was the most likely to survive. I know how it must feel."   
"Can you open the tank?"   
"Only Giovanni has that passcode."   
"Great, you mean Giovanni  _had_  the passcode."   
"Is he dead?"   
"No, but close enough." Mewtwo didn't realise how evil his expression had become.   
"Oh."   
"How do I get him out?"   
"I guess you could break the glass. Although it might hurt the little guy."   
"I take it you've become attached to your project."   
"Yes."   
"I'll take that risk."   
_Help..._    
"I'm here." Mewtwo made a fist and hit the glass with all his strength. It cracked but didn't break.   
_Hurry..._  The voice had been getting weaker.   
"Break dammit!" He hit it again. A bigger crack formed, but still held. Dr. Fuji stood by, his face written over with worry.   
_Hel...._  The voice faded completely.   
"Mewtwo." He pointed to the vital signs on the side of the tank. "I'm sorry."   
"He's not dead...I know he's not." He hit the glass again. This time it shattered. Mewtwo slipped on the sudden waterfall of fluids and cut his hands on the glass.  _Why?? Why must every part of my body be cut and maimed in some way?_  The fluids continued dumping all over his body, washing away the blood and sweat.  _As good as this feels, I need to get up._  Mewtwo pulled himslef to his feet, the last bit of fluid was spilling out of the tank. He grabbed the glass in his hands and widened the hole, then reached in and pulled the tiny solid white form out.  _His heart is beating, he's not breathing..._    
Dr Fuji watched as Mewtwo turned the baby over on its stomach and gently patted the tiny back. "Come on..."   
_Come on little guy. You didn't hold on this long just to give up did you?_  Mewtwo felt panice rise in his throat.  _Come on.._    
"He's so tiny. He never looked that small from outside the tank."   
_You're a Mewtwo, an you're gonna live! Got it?!_    
They almost missed it. A tiny almost high pitched cough.   
"Hey."   
Mewtwo flipped the tiny white form over on his back.  _He is tiny.._  "Give me your labcoat, and the Rare Candy."   
Dr Fuji took off his coat and handed it over, then opened the Rare Candy. Mewtwo took the coat and folded it so it made a sling. Mewtwo set the baby down inside it. He then took the Rare Candy and crunched it in his hand. Good thing the glass didn't go too deep. He chose a medium sized piece and put it in the tiny mouth, then swallowed the rest himself.  _Oh yes. Nothing like a little sugar rush.._    
Mewtwo cradled the sling. The baby was honestly happy. "Do me a favor, spray the super potion on my legs, then put the rest in the sling with the kid." He put the sling on his back, over his shoulder. "And get your stuff together. You're coming too."   
"I can't."   
"Why?"   
"Reasons I can't explain." He looked up after spraying down Mewtwo's legs. "I'm going to blow the place up. It should go in about 5 minutes." He smiled sadly. "I hope you make it out okay. I'm going to set the charges. You were my father's greatest accomplishment. Don't let me down neh?"   
"It's not my time to die."   
  
**********************************   
  
"S.O.B's." Jesse pulled herself up the hallway. "Where do they all keep coming from?" She had been shot in the leg and constantly fought to remain concious.  _Aside from having the crap beat out of me by Gio, I've been shot, tackled by a Blastiose, and crawled god-knows how many miles in this maze, AND still haven't smeared my eyeliner!_  She thought proudly. A familar red "R" rounded the corner, the face undistingushable in the red light. Jesse picked up her newly aquired AK-47 and fired a few rounds. "ASS-HOLES!!"   
Another came around the corner and fired. A heavy weight slammed into her chest and her head hit the wall.  _That's it...I give..It feels warm suddenly, Its a welcome change from the cold._    
"Don't die me Jess."   
"Two??" She opened her eyes to find herself on his back. "No...No...Drop me...Save yourself...I'm just dead weight."   
"A promise is a promise."   
Jesse felt something fall on her back. "What?"   
"Take care of that, you hear me?" She felt him hop up the hall. She opened the bundle and looked inside. "Oh..." She closed it us tighter and put it back. "I feel so cold..."   
"Stay Awake!!"   
"I can't."   
Mewtwo hopped over a few still bodies. Alarms sounded everywhere, not helping his headache or his nerves. A door fell under his hand. he breathed a sigh of relife as cool night air met his face.  _We're outside...Thank the powers that be..._  He hopped pver to the chain-link fence. "Hold on."   
"I..."   
He took a running jump an cleared the top of the chain-link. His foot caught on a coil of barbed wire and caused him to trip mid-air. Mewtwo braced himself as his entire weight came down on one shoulder. A small muted crack echoed throuigh his ears.  _That...hurt...a...Lot..._  Jesse fell of his back and went rolling down the ravine before them. Mewtwo telekentically caught the bundle before it could hit the ground.  _That was close..._    
A deep rumbling started underground.  _He set them off already!_  "Jesse!!" Tears rolled down his cheek from both pain and exhaustion.  _My legs... At least my arm is numb..._  He stood up slowly, ignoreing the new gash down his leg. "Jesse!!" Mewtwo slid down the steep ravine. Leaves caught up between his toes. "Jesse?!!" He stopped and looked around.  _I guess wearing all black does make you invisible. Where is she?!_  His foot stepped on something cold and doughy. he moved his foot to reveal a hand. He gave a sigh of relife. "There you are..." He yanked on her arm useing his good one.   
"Go...You...Idiot..." She whispered.   
"No." He continued tugging.   
"Get! I'm a dead weight! Get that baby out of here!"   
"Jesse! He pulled harder. "I am not giving up on you!"   
Jesse ripped her arm out of his grip.   
The forest rang with an even louder rumbling as it was bathed in orange light.   
"Go Two...I'm dead."   
"You are not dead!!" He grabbed her arm and started pulling. "You are breathing, You are speaking, Live Dammit!! Live!!" He started dragging her.   
Jesse did nothng to help him, a loud explosion sent pieces of brick, rock, and other flaming objects at them. "I give up."   
"I haven't." Mewtwo dropped her arm and grabbed her hair.  _Hey, if it worked for Giovanni.._  "STAND UP!!" He pulled her to her knees. "STAND UP!!" Jesse put a foot on the ground and allowed him to pull her o her feet. "NOW GET ON!!"   
He pulled her into place on his back, then gave her the small white bundle. "Hold on! Not for your sake, but for mine!ew2 started hopping, dodgeing pieces of fallin debris. A huge chunk of wall slammed into a few trees and nearly crushed the two of them. Shockwaves rippled through the forest, the last almost made hium fall. Right now he had a Mission: Get Home Alive.   
  
******************************************   
  
"borring....." Officer Jenny threw down her hand of cards. "I'm tired of solitare. Not too busy of a night." She yawned, then looked up out of her window as a long gray Pokémon with a purple tail hopped by. "Hey, was it bleeding?" She jumped over her desk and opened the door. The shape was carrying something. She could see a vauge silluette in the early morning light. "What is that?" She started her motorcycle and followed closely behind.   
Mewtwo slammed in to the hospital doors. They gave way under his pressure and opened. The receptionist behind the counter covered her mouth, then made a dive for the phone. Mewtwo slid Jesse off his back and propped her up against the counter. "Are you alive?" He asked her.   
"Unfortunatly, Yes." Her voice sounded scratchy. "You're leaving?"   
"I need to."   
"I'm never going to see you again am I?" Her bruised eyes looked up at him. Mewtwo knelt so he was on her level.   
"Maybe you will, but it depends on how strong you are." He rubbed his thumb over her swollen lip. The scooted a little closer.   
"Don't leave me...You've--"   
"Shhhh...." He gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her. Jesse closed her eyes and felt tears run down her cheeks. She managed to reach around the back of his head and pull him closer. His tounge gently carressed hers. It was the kiss they had been both longing to give each other. Forbidden and never to be shared again.   
Jesse felt her strength leave as he pulled away. A little trail of blood followed him as he went out the door.  _How much blood can he afford to lose?_  A stretcher pulled up in front of her.   
"You'll be alright Ma'am. Just relax."   
"Hey, where did that Pokémon go?"   
Jesse closed her eyes.   
"Miss. You're gonna be okay, there's no need to cry."   
_Yes there is...._    
  
*****************************************   
  
_Almost there..If I can just....Almost there._  Mewtwo ran despite his legs. They had given up on being numb and were now causeing pain everytime his feet hit the ground. He had used up all of the superpotions and hadn't eaten or even rested in a day. Instead he had been running for 24 hours straight. To afraid to sleep or evn stop for fear that he wouldn't get back up again.   
He tackled through an iron gate and muttered and applogy, then ran up the long gravel driveway. The front door was just ahead. He was almost there.   
Mewtwo's face hit the brass door knocker as his legs gave out. His full weight slammed into the door. It threatened to give, but thankfully stayed up. He looked up at the night stars and closed his eyes. _I'm home._    
  
Sabrina and Bill sat up simotainously when a loud Thud-Wham! echoed down stairs. "Bill."   
"I'll go, keep and eye on Jamie."   
"Okay." Sabrina stood up an found a t-shirt and sweats.   
Bill pulled on some sweatpants, then carefully opened the door and crept down stairs. "Who's there?" He said aloud.   
"Haunt."   
"I know you didn't do it." Bill turned on a light an looked at the front door. "Looks like someone tried to beat it off the hinges." He grabbed a heavy cane. "I'm going to open it, and Haunter, you Night-Shade any bad guys got it?"   
"Haunt!" The ghost saluted.   
Bill swung the door open then shouted in surprise when a whole half a body fell inside.   
Sabrina heard the scream. "Bill? What's wrong? What is it?!"   
"Stay up there!" He turned on the porch light then feel to his knees. "Oh god please no..." He ran his fingers down the bloody face. His voice slowly came back. When it did he took a deep lungful of air and shouted. "SABRINA! CALL AN AMBULANCE! IT'S TWO!!"   
"Two?!" Sabrina ran down the stairs then covered her mouth when she reached the bottom. "Is he..."   
"I don't know." Bill wiped away his tears. "Call an ambulance. We'll get him to the center."   
Sabrina ran into the kitchen. "Don't move him!"   
"I'm not." Bill waited next to the body untill an ambulance arrived escorted by Officer Jenny.   
"Man this looks bad..." Jenny looked down. "Okay, we gotta work quickly! Hurry!!"   
The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and carefully rolled Mewtwo onto a stretcher.   
"Sabrina, you go with Two. I'll follow withJamie." Bill started wipeing the blood off his hands.   
"Okay." Sabrina kissed him, then climbed into the ambulance. "Two..."   
Bill watched the ambulance pull away, and went back inside the house. He noticed a small white tied up bloody bundle on the grass outside. "Now what is that?" He walked over and picked it up, then tried the knots. They were stuck. "hmmmm" A moment later found Bill in the kitchen attacking the knots with sissors. He cut away one end, and a thin white tail feebely twitched. "Oh...Two..." he opened it a little more, then grabbed the bundle and ran upstairs.   
  
**************************************************   
  
"Joy!" Bill ran into the Pokémon Center. "Joy!" 

"Quiet down. She's in the back with Two. Sabrina said from the corner. "They're not sure he'll make it. They said that..." She wiped her eyes. "They said that he's lost too much blood. They have no idea how long it will take him to heal.  _If_  he makes it. They can't even stabalise his condition." 

"Sabrina, he won't die." Bill sid with confidence. 

"And how would you know?" She spat. 

Bill thought he had learned his lesson by now. Don't question Sabrina. "Because he has this to live for." He handed her a bundle of blankets. One of which was Jamie's favorite Magickarp blanket. 

"Where's Jamie?" She suddenly asked. 

"In the van. I didn't want to bring her in here. She's still sleeping." 

Sabrina moved aside a bit of blanket. "Oh my..." 

"Two had it with him. We didn't see it. The little thing was wrapped in a lab coat." 

Sabrina looked down at the little Mewtwo. "I think he's crying..." 

"He? Crying? How can you tell love?" 

"Tears...and it just feels like a 'he'." She wiped a few off the little white face. "I wonder if..." She stood up and went into the back room carrying the baby. "Joy." 

"Oh Sabrina, I told you to wait out there." 

Bill just brought this. He said Two had been carrying it." She opened the blanket. 

Joy gasped. "Well, it my expert opinion I say it looks like a baby Mewtwo." 

Sabrina groaned. "Gee! Ya think?!" 

Joy took it from her. "Come on, I'll do a check-up." She led her to into a small room. Bill poked his head around the corner and watched. 

Joy laid the baby down on a padded table. "He looks like a newborn." She unwrapped the blanket. "Oh Magickarps! Cute!--Solid white. I wonder why he doesn't open his eyes?" 

"Maybe Mewtwo's don't open their eyes unill a ceratain age." Bill theorised. "You know, like baby Meowths." 

Sabrina folded the blankets. "He looks like he's crying." 

"Yes." Joy checked his pulse. " He isn't making any noise...wonder why?" 

"Man I'm starvin." Sabrina mumbled. 

"But you just...Hey! That's it! He's hungry!" Joy tickled the tiny stomach. "I'm not sure...given

Two's eating habits..." She started mumbling to herself. "I'll be back." She left Bill and Sabrina alone in the room. 

"So you're Two's kid...." Sabrina leaned over him. "How did he get you? What happened to him there? What about Jesse?" She smiled and giggled when he yawn and curled his tiny fingers around her own. 

"Hmmm...I wonder why he has four fingers..." Bill came over. "Two only has three." 

"Does it matter?" Sabrina scratched his chin. "Welcome to the family."


	9. Recovery

Bill walked slowly into Mew2's recovery room. "Hey old chap." He sat down and ran his hand down Mew2's cheek. "You really did go and do it this time." Bill decided to survey the damage now that all the blood had been wiped away. There were butterfly stitches above one ear, a few IV's running into one arm the other was too sprained or something. So they had to put the rest in his one "good" leg and his tail. A broken collar bone caused by god-knew-what, pulled muscles all over his body, and one long gash down his leg and across his ankle. All those in addition to the fading scars from the league games. "Oh Two. You must be in so much pain. How did you survive? What happened?" Bill ran his hand down the grey/purple arm. "I suppose it's good that you're asleep." He fixed the oxygen mask on Mew2's face. "You can't feel anything then. 

Mew2's hand slowly closed around Bills.  _I feel everything._  

Bill opened his eyes wider. "Two?" A drop of blood ran from Mew2s nose. "Don't do that anymore. Save your strength." 

 _I'm not pulling out of this one._  

"Yes you are!" 

 _Take care of the kid. You and Sabrina are so perfect for each other. I'm sorry Bill...I didn't mean to hurt you...I deserve this for what I did to you._  

"You did nothing to me." Bill felt tears coming on. 

 _I can't take this...it hurts so much..._  He brought his knees to his chest, an IV rack fell over behind him.  _I feel hollow..It hurts...All this emptiness inside..._  

"Two! you are not dying! You are not dying!" He wrapped his arms around Mew2, he gave up fighting the tears. "Don't tell me you've fought this long just to give up now?" 

 _I wanted to save the kid._  

"And he still needs you! Please! Don't give up!"   
  
There was silence for a moment, then Bill heard very weakly.  _Is he Okay?_  

"Sabrina just fed him. He's sleeping. Don't give up." 

 _Time will tell._  He slowly opened his eyes.  _I need a cigarette._  

"Sleep. You and your lovely purple eyes." 

Mew2 smiled, then stretched out fully again.  _Goodnight._  

"Night." Bill kissed his cheek. "Don't Sabrina I did that. I'll never hear the end of it." He watched as Mew2 closed his eyes. 

 _I can't explain it, but I don't feel so empty anymore._    
  
*****************************************************   
  
_Hey!  
_

_Hi!  
_

_Wondering when you'd come back!_  

Mew2 opened his eyes.  _Back?_  

 _Yeah,_ Mewa floated over and wrapped her arms around him. 

 _Mewa._  Mew2 smiled.  _I know your name, what about the rest of you?  
_

_I'm Darla._  The one with the green eyes spoke up. 

 _Candy_  The Blue-eyed one. 

 _Ana_  Pink. 

 _Amber, just like my eyes._  

They all giggled and circled around him.  _You've always been, and always will be Two.  
_

_Why Two? Where did you go before?_  He looked around at all of them. 

_What name would you have chosen?  
_

_No one choses our names._ Ana smiled.  _We are who we are. Names are really pointless. It's the soul that counts.  
_

_Yep! It really doesn't matter what your name is, we are all parts of the higher power.  
_

_Higher power?_  Mew2 searched their faces.  _What higher power? You mean like God?  
_

_Deeper than that._  Candy smiled.  _God is the human name, but they have lost touch with what it's supposed to be. Humans have the desire to control humans. The message has been lost.  
_

_What she means is the power that flows through everything. nothing happens without a purpose.  
_

_So my life is preordained?  
_

_No. You control your life._  Darla smiled.  _If choices you make are good or bad, they'll come back to you._  

Mew2 looked around at them. He couldn't seem to look at all of them at once. 

 _The reason you are who you are, your hard life, all the pain...something had to be done. Yours was the only soul strong enough to withstand the torment. It doesn't get easier, some of the tasks at hand will be trying, but you'll make it through._  

Mewa looked up from her lonely perch. Her eyes seemed sad, but sadness couldn't exist here. 

 _Mewa?_  Ana came closer.  _Hey, what's wrong?....You're worried?  
_

_Two got beat up pretty bad. His sprit can make it, but what about his body? That night we could only give his sprit strength. Not his body.  
_

_Mewa._  Amber hugged her. 

Mew2 watched them comfort her.  _I think how I made it home was mind over body.  
_

_Two, it's not mind over body._  

Amber stood up.  _It's mind_ and _body. Thats the secret of the Mews. Mind and Body, on perfect synch with one another._  

Darla circled around Mew2.  _That's how you'll survive._    
  
************************************************   
  
It was warm and soft. She hadn't felt like this for so long. Somehow her soul was at rest. A part of her had returned. 

"Jesse?" 

Something was calling her out of sleep. She remembered Mew2's kiss, their blood pact, his kiss again...As if in a dream lips touched her cheek, the her own lips. 

"Mmmm...." Jesse could feel sensation come back into her hands and feet. "Two?" 

"No." 

Jesse opened her eyes, then felt a tug at her heart. "James..." She sighed. 

"Hey." He put his hand on her cheek. "Something told me to drop by today." 

"What?" Jesse leaned into his hand. "Who?" 

"Believe it or not, a Mew." He smiled. 

"A mew??" Jesse tried to sit up. "Ahh!!" 

"Don't move, don't move..." James propped up a few more pillows. "You're in bad shape. I'll take care of you." 

Jesse found herself on the verge of tears. "James...How...After all I did to you....Why?" 

"Jesse. I love you. I can forgive anything you've done, because it doesn't matter now, I'm here."   
  
*********************************************   
  
It was another long night. Nurse Joy had her hands full. Not only with her normal duties, but also with caring for Mew2 and the baby Mewtwo. Their condition seemed linked to each other. If Two was feeling very bad, the baby did poorly as well. Everyone had become accustomed to calling the baby "Little Two." 

Joy yawned and made her usual rounds in the center. First stop was Mew2's room. She opened the door and stepped back. Mew2 wasn't in his bed. "Oh great, now where--" She walked up the hall and looked in the baby's room. There he was. IV's dangling from every part of his body and bandages lose and about to fall off. He leaned over the small crib. Joy folded her arms and watched. 

Mew2’s tail twitched in thought, then stopped and rested on the ground. "You really are a little thing." He picked the small form up. "Easy now." 

Joy smiled when "Little Two" yawned and curled up in Mew2's arms. She let the two share a moment of silence, then stepped into the room. "Everyone calls him Little Two. And he has certainly won the hearts of everyone here." 

"Little Two...fits him. He is tiny." Mew2 put him back in the crib. "Little Two." He smiled. "And when you get older, your name will be  _L2_." 

"L2?" 

"Short for Little Two." Mew2 smiled and went back to his room. 

"L2, that's cute..." Joy smiled. "I'll put that down on the papers. L2."   
  
********************************   
  
Mew2 looked up from his book as Sabrina and Bill came in the room. "Sabrina, Bill..." 

"Hey!!" Sabrina ran forward and hugged him fiercely. 

 _Oh that hurt! But I won't let her know._  

"You're awake! I thought you'd never pull out of it!" 

"Me either." He gratefully hugged her back.  _I can see why humans like this so much...it's comforting._

"I told you chap." Bill said, tossing Mew2 a pack of cigarettes. "You're going to die from lung cancer, not battles." 

"Oh, smokes..." Mew2 fished around on the side table for some matches, and found them. 

Sabrina and Bill watched as Mew2 lit up and exhaled grey smoke around the room. "When you recover, you can see Jamie." 

"Your daughter. I've heard so much about her." He reclined back and brought both of them closer.

"Group hug!"   
  
********************************   
  
"Think you can make it Two? I don't want you straining too much." Sabrina looked over her shoulder. Jamie did likewise riding in a small harness on Sabrina's back. 

"I'm fine." Mew2 carefully pulled himself up the trail. "This trip gets shorter every time." 

"The kids enjoy it, and thats all that counts." Sabrina giggled when Little Two popped out of Mew2's backpack and rested his head Mew2's shoulder. Little Two hadn't talked yet or even opened his eyes, but he was already showing extreme intelligence. "That kids gonna take after his daddy!" Sabrina laughed. 

"Speaking of dads, is Bill okay with all the stuff?" 

"Yeah, he's made it before." Sabrina looked ahead. "And we're here!" 

Much later that night, Mew2 sat on a outcropping of rock looking at the stars. Little Two was sleeping in his backpack that was hanging on a tree branch. Bill and Sabrina were putting the finishing touches on dinner. 

"Mew mew!" **Mew2!**  

"Hello Mew." 

 **"Finally caught ya!"**  He settled down a bubble.  **"So what have ya learned?"**  

"I learned to laugh, I learned to cry." Mew2 said thoughtfully. "I learned to Love, what it's like to be loved. I learned friendship, I've learned so many things that tell me what an asshole I've been." He looked over at Little Two sleeping soundly. "And I know I've got so much more to learn. And that it won't be easy." 

**"I say you're on the right track!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Part 1 See you in part 2!! Note: Special thank you to anyone who had the guts to stick through this whole thing, I know it's a big story. Thank you to those of you who e-mailed me, and encouraged me to finish Part 1. I hope you will enjoy Part 2! 


End file.
